Chronicles of Heroism
by Jinova108
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots. Each story is episodic, with their own stories all set separate from each other unless specified. It involves already established characters, my OC Class of 1-C, OC Heroes and Villains, and whatnot. Have fun! (Some may have implications for other fics I'm working on for this Series! Look forward to it!)
1. Hero Names

Hero Names

 **Premise: After the Sports Festival, it's time for the Hero Course Students to pick their supposed Hero names. Specifically, Class 1-C.**

It was the beginning of the week after the Sports Festival. Every Hero Course Students are bustling with the excitement of the week prior. While Class 1-A was having talks about this too, Class 1-C was no exception to this.

All of the students are talking about the Sports Festival. Unsurprisingly, they were all talking about the attention during morning homeroom.

"So many people talked to me on my way here!" Hiromu told the others. "It was kind of overwhelming!"

"You're telling me!" Miku replied. "Everyone was so riled up about this."

"Well, not as much as Mr. Genius Physicist over there." Akaza joked.

The students then all turned their attention over to Sento, who was just messing around with a Rubik's Cube.

"I mean, Sento's the only one out of us that made it to the Top 4." Takeru commented. "Of course, people are going to overblow it."

The class went on about all of the morning ordeals they went through with the public. However, Fumiko quickly told them that homeroom will be beginning shortly. As such, all of them quickly went back to their seats just as Star Saber entered the room.

"Morning, class." He said.

"Good morning, Mr. Saber!" The entire class called.

Star Saber then set his papers down on the desk, and then addressed the students.

"As you all know, you all delivered quite the spectacular job at the Sports Festival." He congratulated. "Consequently, the Heroes who had seen the broadcast have been thinking about your internships."

"Now normally, these internships start from the second and third years after gaining some experience and become real assets to the Heroes." Star Saber went on. "But to extend offers to first-years like yourselves… it just shows how interested they are in your potential."

"Now, here's our offer choices." He said, finally turning to the board.

He grabbed a remote and pressed the button. Then, all of Class 1-C students' names were listed down the offers. Unsurprisingly, Sento got a large number of offers, going up to about 3600. Everyone else got more or less the same amount of offers, up around 2000 to 300.

"It appears that Sento has gotten quite the repertoire among the pros." He commented.

"Um, Mr. Saber?" Fumiko asked. "What's all this about?"

"Actually, this coincides with our activity for today." Star Saber went on. "You will be choosing your Hero Codenames."

At first, no one had reacted. However, Star Saber gave it a few seconds. Then, he smiled as every student cheered.

"Alright!" Sora smiled. "We finally get to choose what we're called!"

"This is going to be fun." Shotarou admitted.

"I hope I can think up a good one…" Ryotarou muttered.

Star Saber let his class soak in the excitement, and then spoke up.

"Now, now, settle down, class." He said. "While this may be a simple activity, you have to mindful of what you have to choose."

"I'll say this now." He went on. "This may only be temporary. However, if you decided to make them your permanent names, and the names are not up to your liking-"

"You'll have hell to pay later!" shouted a voice as the door flung open.

Everyone tuned to see who it was, and almost immediately, all of the male students blushed. Enter Midnight, the R-Rated Heroine. Walking extremely suggestively, she casually came into the homeroom of Class 1-C.

"What you choose today may become what you may be called for life!" She smiled. "You may be stuck with something utterly indecent!"

"…yes." Star Saber added. "As such, Midnight will be assessing your name suggestions, much like she did with 1-A."

"While I may be the third Hero in the nation, there are just some things that I'm not really good at." He added cheekily.

Class 1-C had a good chuckle at that. And on that note, Star Saber casually moved to the back of the room.

 _(In Star Saber/Ryusei Yukaru's case)_

" _A-are you serious, sir?!" A young-looking Star Saber spluttered._

 _Ryusei stood up to a larger looking Pro Hero. That Pro Hero was dressed in a red armor, and he was wearing some blue pants. He also had some kind of wheels on the back of his lower legs._

" _Why, you seem rather surprised." He commented._

" _Well…" Ryusei admitted. "It's just… a name like that…"_

 _The Pro Hero chuckled as he walked over to a wall. He grabbed a large sword and showed it to Ryusei._

" _Don't fret, young Hero." He said. "You're afraid that you can't live up to what my sword has done, aren't you?"_

" _Well…" Ryusei replied. "Yes."_

 _The Pro Hero chuckled. He then dropped his sword onto Ryusei, who caught the sword. The sword was pretty heavy, so Ryusei gently placed it on the ground._

" _Don't be." The Pro Hero said. "You are my legacy. Giving its name as your Hero codename shows how much faith I have in you."_

" _Only you can live up to my expectations." The Pro Hero went on. "Be proud, and never be afraid!"_

 _Ryusei looked at the large sword that he just placed on the ground. He then carefully lifted it up. Now, oddly enough, it became a lot lighter._

" _Now, your training is complete, young Ryusei Yukaru…" The Pro Hero declared. "No… Star Saber!"_

 _Ryusei then raised the large sword into the air. He swung it around a bit, and then sheathed it into his back._

" _Thank you… Master Ginrai." He replied gratefully._

 _(Flasback end)_

With that little trip down memory lane ending, Star Saber just leaned on the back wall. Midnight then handed the entire class some whiteboards and markers. All of the class then slowly began to scribble down what they wanted to be called.

A little bit of time passed, then Midnight clapped her hands. Every student slowly looked up at her.

"Alright, who's coming first?" She started.

'Wait, we're presenting these?!' Everyone thought. 'But who'd be crazy enough to present this?!'

Just as that thought was passed, Kuroto, one of the students, stood up from his seat and walked to the front. He breathed in, and then spoke.

"I shall be…" He declared. "The Eternal Hero… Dangerous Zombie!"

He finished it off cackling away like a lunatic. The entire class just made a sweat-drop, while Midnight just took a step back from Kuroto's cackle.

'How are we not surprised by this?' The entire class thought.

Midnight finally recovered from her shock, and just slowly approached Kuroto.

"Naming yourself after your Quirk…" She started. "Not a bad idea!"

Kuroto stopped cackling, and then just went back. Midnight did have a thought suddenly.

'This is going a lot more smoothly than 1-A…' She thought to herself.

Then, following from that, Akira stood up next. He walked up to the front of the class, and revealed them his name.

"I shall be…" He smiled. "The Hotshot Hero Hot Rôd!"

"Looks okay…" Midnight commented. "Just make sure not to emphasize the 'o' on 'Rod', okay?"

"Oui, oui, mademoiselle Midnight!" Akira replied.

Then, as Akira went back to his seat, Sora took his place at the front of the class.

"Soaring Heroine…" She smiled. "Jetfire!"

"Jetfire, huh?" Midnight asked. "Would that be a reference to the Sky-High Hero Skyfire?"

"Well, yes." Sora replied, rubbing the back of her head. "He's an old family friend of mine. Actually, he was my inspiration to become a hero."

"Well, naming yourself after your role model does put a lot of effort on your shoulders!" Midnight warned. "Make sure you live up to it!"

"Of course!" Sora agreed, saluting for some odd reason.

And with the first three students out of the way, everyone else went pretty much the same all the way.

"I'll be the Buzzing Heroine!" Sakura said. "Bumblebee!"

"Like honey, sweet and cute!" Midnight agreed with a thumbs up.

"Densha Hero… Liner!" Ryotarou announced timidly.

"…Okay!" Midnight smiled.

"Sticking Hero Stix!" Shoutarou declared.

"Sounds fun!" Midnight replied.

"Double Gamer Hero!" Takeru shouted. "XX (Double X)!"

"How creative!" Midnight approved.

"Amazon." Jin said.

"Hm." Midnight commented. "Are you okay with it?"

Jin nodded at that, and Midnight had to approve.

"Gattai Hero Nexus!" Akaza announced.

"Super!" Midnight smiled.

"X-RAY (Parkour Hero) & VAV (Slow-Mo Heroine)!" Ginko and Rei called out together.

"Uh… alright!" Midnight stuttered a bit.

"Physics Hero Build!" Sento said with approval. "Taking from the English verb 'to build'!"

"Sounds smart!" Midnight responded.

"Sekai Hero!" Misao said. "World!"

"Sounds worldly!" Midnight approved.

"Kaixa." Kusaka just stated.

"Is that a play on 'Kaiser'?" Midnight asked.

"Let's got with that." Kusaka replied bluntly.

Midnight held her chin, but approved nonetheless.

"Poison Hero!" Tsurugi called out. "Stinger!"

"Sounds poisonous… in the good way!" Midnight replied.

"Kuroto Hero DiEnd!" Daisuke smiled with a finger gun.

"…okay!" Midnight replied.

"Blade Heroine Reacular!" Kasumi smiled.

Midnight gave a simple thumbs up.

"Racing Hero Formula!" Fumiko replied.

"Fast and furious!" Midnight approved

"Spike Hero Quill!" Hiromu announced.

"Nice!" Midnight smiled.

"And last, but certainly not least…" Miku announced. "Symphonic Heroine… Melody!"

And with Midnight approving her name, all of Class 1-C chose their Hero Codenames. Star Saber quickly walked back to the front of his classroom and stood upfront as Midnight just stretched beside her.

"Alright, now that's out of the way, use your breaktime to decide your internships." Saber explained. "Even those that didn't get any offers, you can choose from the list that are offering places."

Then, Saber quickly handed out the lists to all of his students. Then, the lunch bell rang. Midnight and Star Saber left the students decide who where they're going to intern at.


	2. Building Blocks

Building Blocks

 **Premise: Sento meets Mei.**

 _ **(Cue Be The One by PANDORA – Kamen Rider Build)**_

 _ **Kono mama aruki tsuzuketeiru**_

 _(Sento is working on some of his equipment and tinkers on making some new ones)_

 _ **Konnya mo maasugu hitori no ashiato tadotte…**_

 _(Mei goes on about her latest gadget, and Sento listens on intently.)_

 _ **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa dokoka de matter**_

 _(Together, Mei and Sento both work on another gadget.)_

 _ **Egao tayasazuni there you will…**_

 _(Sento puts on his Build Driver, shakes the Rabbit and Tank Full-Bottles, and inserts them into the Driver.)_

 _ **Be The One, Be The One! All right!**_

 _(Sento transforms into Build, and does his signature pose.)_

 _ **Ashita no chikyu I naki da senai kara**_

 _(Build beats down some common blacked out villains)_

 _ **Be The Knights, Be the Knights! All right!**_

 _(Build does the Voltech Finish)_

 _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna get it**_

 _(Night Rogue makes a menacing pose with steam blowing everywhere. Behind him, Blood Stark leans against a pillar, arms crossed.)_

 _ **Nanika o tasukete sukutte dakishime kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutaware**_

 _(Other Best Matches are shown here: GorillaMond slams his fist to the ground, HawkGatling fires the HawkGatlinger, NinninComic slashes the screen in front with the 4-Koma Ninpoutou, RocketPanda activates the rocket boosters, FireHedgehog fires a swirl of fire and water, LionCleaner sucks up the air, KeyDragon unleashes a dragon's aura, KaziokuRessha aims the Kaizoku Hassher, OctopusLight blinds the screen with a light.)_

 _ **Be The One, Be the Knights, Message**_

 _(Mei looks behind her and sees Build running off somewhere)_

 _ **Okoru yo hibiku yo~!**_

 _(Build does his signature pose one more time, as the sun sets behind him, making his eyes glow.)_

Now, normally, U.A.'s Development Studio is reserved for students of the Support Course, as it is basically their main grounds. Other students can only come in for costume adjustments. However, a select group of students that have special dispensations from Power Loader can use all of the Development Studio's equipment.

One of these few students is Kiryu Sento, the self-proclaimed Genius Physicist of the newly established Hero Course, Class 1-C. He had specifically asked if he could a special desk for himself at that. Power Loader, hoping that he's not making a mistake, allowed it.

It was currently after school. All of the other students have begun to go back home for the night, however, Sento was still at his desk, busily working on something. He had his belt on his desk, by his side, which he has labeled the Build Driver. He had a bunch of small colored bottles, named the Full-Bottles, standing on the other side. He currently had a dark gray one beside him, and was drawing up some sketches for some kind weapon. It was shaped like small gun.

He was busy working, so he didn't even notice Power Loader walk in. A bit little while later, a pink-haired girl walked in. Mei Hatsume walked over to her desk, but she noticed Sento busily working on the other side of her room. She set her stuff down, and she quickly walked over to Power Loader.

"Uh, sir?" She asked. "Who's that over there?"

"Oh, that?" Power Loader replied. "That's Sento Kiryu. A newbie from that new Hero Course."

Mei looked over to Sento, still quietly working. He had just grabbed an iPad and began tapping on it. Mei, now interested, quickly hopped over. She was eager to get acquainted with the new arrival.

"Hi there!" She smiled, waving her hand.

Sento looked up. He saw her waving, and he just nodded politely. After that, Sento quickly went back to his work. Mei also went away to her workplace, going back

Unusually, the Development Studio was quiet for some time. But then, there was an explosion. A dark misty cloud of smoke engulfed the entire room, with Mei, Power Loader, and Sento coughing. The smoke covered their vision, causing a small panic. Luckily, Sento quickly reacted appropriately. He grabbed his belt and put it on his waist. He also grabbed two Full-Bottles and shook them. He then inserted the two bottles into his belt.

 **RABBIT! SOUJIKI!**

He quickly turned the crank of the belt. Standby music started up as his body slowly changed shape.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!" He announced.

Then, after a short jazzy tune, Sento's body changed. The left side of his hair and left eye, right arm, and left leg turned red. Conversely, the right side of his hair and right eye, left arm, and right leg turned into a turquoise like color. In addition, his left arm changed. What used to be a normal arm, now changed into some kind of machination. There was a small dome on his shoulder, and a tube was connected to his lower arm, which had turned into a vacuum cleaner.

Sento then stuck his left arm out, and all of the smoke from Mei's explosion sucked into it. Once that was done, he quickly walked over to a window. He opened it and stuck his vacuum cleaner arm outside. He then exhausted all of the smoke.

Power Loader, after a bit more coughing and turned to Sento, who had just cancelled out of his transformation and put the Driver and the two Full-Bottles down on his desk.

"Was that your Quirk, son?" He asked.

"Uh… yes?" Sento replied cautiously.

It was at this moment when Mei came up to him with twinkling eyes. She was fascinated by Sento, as she has never really experienced a Quirk up close other than the time back during the Sports Festival. She saw an opportunity to enlighten herself.

"What a Quirk!" She smiled eagerly. "Are you in here for a costume upgrade? Because I can help with that!"

"Uh…" Sento answered, a bit startled. "Thank you for the offer, but no thank you."

"Ah, don't be so irrational!" Mei went on, eyes still twinkling. "I will give you an improvement on your costume to maximize your Quirk's potential!"

Sento was getting more uncomfortable by the second. He had heard of Mei's tenacity from Power Loader. When it comes anything relating to costume improvisations or even augmentation, she gets all stirred up and ready to do anything. However, this is for the good. Mei is one of the best gadget creators U.A. has ever had the pleasure of helping, again, from Power Loader. And he did say despite her… tenacious nature, she is a good sport.

Still, this isn't exactly what he had in mind when he was imagining her.

"Thank you for the offer, Mei…" Sento started, backing away to the door. "But… I was just wrapping up."

And on that note, Sento quickly ran out of the Development Studio and out of U.A. Mei looked puzzled as she just watched Sento run, but Power Loader groaned.

"This is new record, Hatsume." He complained. "You actually chased away a student."

Mei shrugged, not really responding what Power Loader was saying. But, she noticed something. In the ensuing panic, Sento had left all of his stuff behind. His belt and the Full-Bottles were left, sitting on the table. Mei took interest as she sat down on the chair and studied the items.

"Hey! Don't touch Sento's stuff!" Power Loader assured.

Mei didn't reply to that. She was too focused on Sento's equipment. She particularly took interest in the Full-Bottles, as she grabbed a red one and a blue one, which were the Rabbit and Tank Full-Bottles. She then looked over to Driver.

"Hm…" She muttered.

She then pulled the Driver over to her, and inserted the two Full-Bottles into it.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

Mei was surprised by this. In all her time, she hadn't seen anything like this. Then, she looked at an open notebook. It had notes all over, presumably from Sento. She read a few bits of it.

 _As per my research, each Full-Bottle essence resonates with only another, creating a Best Match. However, despite all of the Bottles I have collected, I haven't been able to find a Best Match other than RabbitTank and GorillaMond. Further study required._

"Best Match, huh?" Mei pondered.

She then looked over to the other Full-Bottles. There was a large selection of them. But one of them, the dark gray one was on top of some kind of schematics for a weapon of some kind. Mei studied it, and saw another note for it.

 _The Gatling Full-Bottle. As the name suggests, to maximize this Bottle's potential, I've created the Gatlinger. A small six-barrel hand-held machine gun. However, until I've found the Gatling Full-Bottle's Best Match, it won't be built._

Mei was now definitely intrigued now. She hadn't known Sento for long, but this is something even new to her. But, she was willing to take the challenge. She looked over to the other Full-Bottles that Sento had.

"I wonder…" She muttered.

When she was about to begin, Power Loader spoke up, poking her shoulder.

"Hey." He called out. "You came here to work on your own stuff, remember? Stop messing with Sento's stuff, otherwise I'm banning you for another week."

Mei nodded, and returned to her desk, working on her things again. Power Loader muttered something under his breath as he returned to his desk to work out his own business. Mei worked on her gadgets quietly, waiting for Power Loader to drop his guard. Her chance came when Power Loader fell asleep while filing a report. She took the chance and quickly grabbed all of Sento's items and put them in her backpack. She then crept out of the Development Studio, very careful not to wake Power Loader as he dozed on.

The next morning came by quickly. All of the students of U.A. walked to their first class, albeit still having a bit of time before classes actually begin. Sento used this opportunity to rush over to the Development Studio. He rushed in, and saw Mei just working away on her gadgets.

"Oh!" She greeted. "Hi there!"

"Hey." Sento replied, not really paying attention to her.

He quickly went over to his desk, only to find that there was a paper bag on it. He looked inside to see that all of his stuff was packed neatly in a paper bag.

"Um… Mei?" He spoke up. "Did you do this?"

When she heard her name, Mei stopped and turned to see Sento. He was holding up the paper bag.

"Yes, I did." Mei replied. "Just in case you thought of coming back for them."

Sento looked at her, and then back at the paper bag.

"Oh. Um… thank you, I guess." He stuttered

"You're welcome." Mei smiled.

Sento then began to take his leave. Mei went back to her own workAs Sento began to leave, he stopped just in front of the door.

"Uh, Mei?" He asked. "About your offer… are you free after school today?"

Mei quickly looked up at Sento. She was pleasantly surprised. This was the first time anyone had ever taken up her offer for help. She felt some kind of heat resonating on her cheeks, along with a smile.

"Um… yes." She said, trying not to overreact. "I'll be here!"

And on that note, Sento gave her a thumbs-up and left the Development Studio, with Mei just standing there. She felt the blush on her face fade away. Shaking her head, she went back to work.

Much later in the day, it was time for Hero Basic Training for Class 1-C. For today, Star Saber had the class train against Villains in a closed-quarter environment. As such, they are in Ground Beta, where the urban area is located.

As of now, Star Saber had paired the classroom in teams of four, with Sento being teamed up with Akira, Fumiko, and Tsurugi. These four students walked on to the field, and the rest of the class moved to the monitoring rooms, where Star Saber was grading and observing them.

"Begin!" Saber announced, with the alarms going off.

The four students all walked on for a bit. It was quiet, until the faux Villain robots for U.A. rolled in. They stared down the students menacingly, but they didn't make any moves.

"So, what's the plan, les gens?" Akira asked, setting his arms on fire.

"Since this is an urban area, we have to isolate the fight!" Fumiko suggested.

"Alright, so group them up?" Tsurugi asked, with his scorpion tail swiping across his back.

"Yes." Fumiko replied. "Sento, I need you to cover us."

"Can do." Sento replied with a two-finger salute.

Then, the robots twitched, and charged at the students. Akira moved in first. He jumped over the first robot that came in, and he shot out two fireballs to two robots at the way back. Then, Fumiko moved in. With Akira rolling out of the way, she quickly ran in circles around the robots to corner them. Next, it was Tsurugi's turn. He darted forward, and jabbed the stinger of his tail into the side of one of the robots, making it fall. Meanwhile, Sento, who just ran straight at the robots, quickly put on his Driver. He also grabbed two Full-Bottles.

"Now, shall we begin the experiment?" He smiled, shaking the Bottles.

He then inserted them into the Driver.

 **GORILLA! SOUJIKI!**

He quickly turned the crank of the Driver. Standby music started up as his body slowly changed shape.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!" He announced.

Then, after a short jazzy tune, Sento's body changed. The left side of his hair and left eye, right arm, and left leg turned brown. Conversely, the right side of his hair and right eye, left arm, and right leg turned into a turquoise like color. In addition, both of his arms changed. Whereas the right arm became a huge punching gauntlet, the left arm became some kind of vacuum cleaner.

Sento stuck his left arm out, and it began absorbing the air. Consequently, it also began attracting the robot over to the vacuum. Once the robot got stuck on the sucker of the vacuum, Sento swung his right arm around, and landed a critical punch, sending it into a building, crushing it.

"Sento!" Fumiko called out. "Careful with the buildings!"

"Oh, sorry!" Sento replied back.

However, in that moment, a robot landed a punch on him, throwing Sento back. Sento recovered quickly, as he just rolled back and slid on the ground. He grabbed two other Full-Bottles from his strap. It was an orange one, and the Gatling Full-Bottles.

"Time to switch things up, I guess!" He said, shaking the Bottles.

He then pulled out the other two that were already in the Driver, and replaced them with the ones he just shook.

 **TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH!**

"Wait, Best Match?!" Sento cried. "Kitaaaaa~!"

He then began to twist the crank on the side. It started slowly, but it picked up speed. The gears on the belt rolled in accordance with the speed of the crank. The belt extended out two tubes, just like with RabbitTank before. Only difference this time, the tubes were colored orange and dark gray. The shapes finished forming, and the tubes disappeared.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!" Sento announced.

Then, the shapes collided into Sento.

 **TENKUU NO ABARENBOU! HAWKGATLING! YEAH!**

The shapes formed into a new set of armor. The orange extended from the left side of his hair, the right side of his torso, and down his left leg. A pair of large orange wings formed, and they flapped once before resting on his back. The dark gray extended the opposite, going from down the right side of his hair, the left side of his torso, and down his right leg.

He opened his eyes, which were now different as well. Orange on the left, and dark grey on the right.

"Quoi?" Akira muttered, stopping to look at Sento.

"Nice!" Fumiko added.

"Bout time he got another one…" Tsurugi commented.

Sento stretched his head side to side, and then he charged at the robots. He swung a right kick, and that flew one of the robots out of the way.

"Wow! This Best Match is incredible!" He admitted.

He then realized that one of the robots had come up for a strike from his back. However, Sento just opened up the two wings on his back, and then flew into the air. The robot stopped and looked up as Sento ascended into the air, and then dived back down. He nailed the robot right into the ground.

"Holy cats, this is awesome!" He cried.

However, he got a bit too overconfident. A robot landed a quick punch to his head, making him tumble on the ground. He rubbed the back of his head as he gathered himself up.

"Ugh…" He groaned.

He dusted himself off, as a robot charged at him again. Akira quickly intercept the robot by jumping on its head and melting its head with his fire hands.

"Sento, focus monsieur!" He called out.

Sento nodded, and Akira jumped back in. Sento then remembered something. He remembered that the Gatling Full-Bottle comes with the Gatlinger.

'Oh, wait!' He stopped himself. 'I didn't build the thing yet!'

He opened up his right hand to do a facepalm, but something solid appeared into his hands.

 **HAWK GATLINGER!**

He raised his hand and saw what he held. He held his prototype Gatlinger, but it looked different. The color had changed from the gun metal gray of Gatling, to the bright orange of Taka. The barrels are short, with the tips being orange. The magazine and other parts also had the same orange accents. With the viewing over, Sento carefully aimed Gatlinger at the Villain robots.

"Get clear guys!" He called out.

Fumiko, Akira, and Tsurugi, hearing this, quickly backed off. Sento pulled the trigger, and the muzzle began to spin. Then, one by one, bullets shot out of the gun. The bullets then folded out to turn into small hawks. They squawked as they ran into the robots' chassis. One by one, the robots were worn down, their armor deteriorating.

"Just like I designed it to be!" Sento smiled. "Although I didn't build it!"

He then opened up his wings again. He then called out to his teammates.

"Guys!" He called out. "I need you to corner them! I'll finish them off!"

And with that, Sento's wings flapped as he took to the air. Fumiko, Akira, and Tsurugi looked at each other, and nodded. They did as Sento told them to.

First, Fumiko sped around the robots, making them back into each other. She spun all around the robots, encasing them in a sky-blue blur. Then, Fumiko screeched to a halt with the sound of tires scraping on asphalt. It was now Tsurugi's turn. He jumped in, and jabbed his stinger into the sides of all of the robots, paralyzing them. Fumiko was up again. After catching her breath, Fumiko then ran around the robots again. This time, however, Akira shot a vortex of flames right behind Fumiko. This is because of thanks to how Fumiko had begun to slipstream this time, leaving contrails behind her. And the rush of the wind behind her was able to get the fire behind her. Within the robots, they slowly floated into the air.

This was Sento's cue. He had been ascending high into the sky. Then, once he saw that the robots were starting float into the air. He backflipped slowly and dived downward. He reached for the Hawk Gatlinger's magazine and flipped it ten times.

 **TEN! TWENTY! THIRTY! FOURTY! FIFTY! SIXTY! SEVENTY! EIGHTY! NINETY! ONE HUNDRED!**

 **FULL BULLET!**

Then, inside Sento's mind, a sphere graph formed around the robots. Then, his speed began to slowly accelerate. He flew in around the robots in a spherical pattern, carefully aiming the Hawk Gatlinger at the robots. Then, he pulled the trigger. The bullets all soared into the chassis of the robots, causing small explosions upon contact. However, after a few seconds, the robots all exploded in a fiery inferno. With the slowly subsiding cloud of smoke, Sento descended down gently.

"Wow, that was quite grandiose, Sento." Akira complimented.

"So, you found another Best Match?" Tsurugi asked.

"Well, yeah." Sento replied, still feeling the Hawk Gatlinger in his hands. "Although I didn't make the weapon."

"Hey, just be thankful you had it." Fumiko assured.

And on that note, Star Saber called the group back, allowing the next group to try next. Sento still couldn't believe that a weapon for a Best Match that he didn't know existed was already built. Thinking a bit more, he finally had a faint idea on who made it.

All of the classes have ended, making the moment in time now after school. Mei was still busily working in the Development Studio. She had made another pile of miscellaneous gadgets. A few minutes later, Sento entered with the same paper bag that Mei put his stuff in. He wasted no time to walk over to Mei to confront her.

"Hello, Mei." He greeted.

"Hi there." She said. "Ready to start working?"

"Before that, I have a question for you." Sento replied.

He simply reached into his bag and pulled out the Hawk Gatlinger. He set it down on Mei's desk.

"You made this, didn't you?" He asked.

Mei carefully picked up the Hawk Gatlinger and her eyes began to twinkle.

"Well, yes I did!" She smiled. "This baby is 100 percent Mei-built!"

Sento sighed, and just grabbed the Hawk Gatlinger out of her hands.

"How did you build it?" He asked.

Mei began to stutter when the faced Sento to answer that question. She kind of pressed her fingers against each other, as if she was shy to answer.

"I… um…" She began. "May or may not have looked at your schematics for it. You left them on your desk..."

Sento was surprised. All of his schematics for equipment were only built when a Best Match was found. And that raised another question.

"How did you find the Best Match for it?" He asked.

"Well, that was simple." Mei smiled. "All of your Best Matches had to include an organic-inorganic match."

She reached for her bag and pulled out a small notepad. She gave it to Sento, who just took it.

"Speaking of which, I found some other Best Matches for you." Mei smiled. "Saved you some trouble."

Sento looked through the notepad, and found all sorts of Best Matches that he didn't know he could find.

"Wow…" He muttered. "This is… actually impressive."

After a bit of reading, Sento closed the notepad. He then smiled over to Mei, who actually was waiting for a harsh response.

"Y'know, I was here to scold you to not touch my stuff." He admitted. "But this changed my thinking."

Sento then walked back to his desk, and set his stuff down. Once he had done that, he quickly rushed back to Mei. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her over to his desk.

"So, ready to start working?" He asked.

Mei, who was initially taken back by this sudden inquiry from Sento, smiled happily.

"Yes!" She replied with gusto. "I would very much like to!"

Then, together, they worked together for the rest of the day. Sento opened up a bunch of his temporarily defunct schematics and Mei helped with the wiring and building.

All the while, Power Loader watched the whole thing go down. While he was finally happy that someone else other than him can occupy Mei, but he was worried that Mei's influence might get to Sento.

If that's the case, he is going to have a lot of sleepless nights.


	3. Kamijirou in C-Minor

Kamijirou in C-Minor

 **Premise: Miku formed a plan for Jirou and Kaminari.**

Jirou sat on her bed, strumming her bass lightly. As it wasn't plugged in, the strings weren't as loud, but it was enough for her to hear. But she wasn't alone. On a chair beside her, was Miku Kuroki, a new student of Class 1-C, and an old childhood friend of hers.

"No…" Miku suggested. "I think a G chord might sound better there."

Jirou nodded, and positioned her fingers to make the G chord. She strummed it once, and perked up at the sound.

"Huh." She admitted. "It does sound a bit better."

Miku wrote it down on her notebook. She was currently writing a song for Jirou's band. She recently joined as a singer, and she also joined up as a song writer. After she had finished writing it down, she then moved onto the next part.

"Alright, lyrics." She started.

Jirou groaned, as she put her bass down. She hated working on lyrics, especially with Miku. This was due to the fact that Miku can practically start up a conversation with even a single lyric suggested.

"So, what's this song going to be about?" Miku asked.

"Well, I want one line to go something like sparks flying." Jirou answered, tapping her chin.

"So… maybe something like electrical?" Miku asked.

Jirou nodded, and Miku began writing down a few words of lyrics. Few of the words she wrote were electric, sparky, and charged.

"Speaking of sparks flying…" Miku said slyly, putting down her notebook and pencil.

'Oh boy, here we go…' Jirou though, bracing herself.

"There's certain boy I think you might be interested in…" Miku smirked.

Jirou raised an eyebrow. When talking about a certain topic, Miku always start off very ambiguously.

"A certain yellow-haired electric boy?" Miku clarified.

A clock in the background ticked a few times before Jirou finally realized what Miku finally meant. Blushing madly, she quickly began to refute what Miku said.

"Wha-what about him?" She spluttered.

"C'mon, don't deny it!" Miku jabbed. "I've seen the way you look at him!"

Jirou quickly looked away, all flustered. Miku wasn't wrong. Ever since their match, in which where Kaminari took a blow that protected Jirou, the two have been acting more closely together. Miku, despite being in another class, was the first person to notice this, and she's been advocating for them to get together ever since.

"L-look! Full disclosure, okay?" Jirou finally responded, still blushing. "I don't like that electric idiot!"

"What does your heart say then?" Miku asked, slyly raising an eyebrow. "You can't deny it~!"

Jirou blushed even more furiously now. She blushed so much that steam slowly poured out of her head.

"This conversation is over!" Jirou quickly said, all flustered.

Jirou then quickly left her room, leaving Miku alone, sniggering. Miku figured that Jirou would deny it. But, this was all according to her plan.

Jirou, meanwhile, was in the bathroom, still blushing like a tomato. She stared her blushing face down on the mirror, still trying to get rid of the blush.

"Just what was Miku thinking?" She muttered to herself. "I… I don't like Kaminari! Under what knowledge did she say that?!"

Jirou kept on repeating to herself that she doesn't like Kaminari a few more times before she stepped out of the bathroom. She slowly stepped back to her room, where Miku had packed up and was preparing to leave.

"You okay, Kyouka?" She asked innocently. "It looks like you were in an oven."

"Yeah…" Jirou sighed. "I'm fine… you leaving?"

"Uh-huh." Miku replied. "I have violin practice. We could work on lyrics later, okay?"

Jirou nodded, and Miku smiled as she slowly left. On her way out, Miku patted Jirou's shoulder and gave her a wink.

After Miku left, Jirou quickly grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at her desk. She should be working on homework, but what Miku said raced through her mind. She just couldn't focus. Jirou slapped her face a couple of times lightly, but even that didn't help. So, she just went to bed early. Miku just played a serious mind game with her. And this feeling didn't way when she finally got into bed.

'What's wrong with me?!' She thought to herself. 'It was just a simple question! Why did Miku even say that anyway?!'

Luckily though, with all those questions now expressed, Jirou finally fell asleep. However, literally only 5 minutes later (which is actually a few hours), her alarm blared through her ears. Jirou, groaning very audibly, just shut the alarm off, and prepared for school.

She arrived at the entrance of U.A. soon after. But she was very hesitant on going inside. Jirou breathed in deeply, and then breathed out. Then, stepping slowly, she entered the building, eventually wounding up in front doors of Class 1-A. Jirou reached for the door, but paused. She saw that her arm was shaking, as if she was scared or something. She grabbed her arm with her free hand, and that did stop the shaking for a bit, the moment she let go, the shaking came back.

"Hey, you okay?" asked a voice.

Jirou jolted at the sudden question and she quickly turned around to see who it was. Luckily, it was just Momo. Jirou sighed out heavily.

"Yao-momo…" Jirou sighed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Uh, okay." Momo replied a bit confusingly.

Then, the two slowly entered the classroom together. The clock had not struck the time beginning of class yet, so they had a bit of time to themselves. One by one, other more classmates joined in. The last one to enter the classroom just before the bell rang was Kaminari, who Jirou quickly paid attention to. As Kaminari sat down, Jirou silently shifted a bit away from him.

As the day went on, Jirou couldn't get her mind away from Kaminari. She was getting frustrated. What's going on with her? She never thought of Kaminari as anything else than just a friend, or just someone to make fun of. Ever since Miku asked her about him, she was not able to get her mind away from the yellow-haired boy.

Luckily for her, lunch period came by quickly. Using that moment, Jirou finally laid her head down on her desk. Somehow, with her arms covering her eyes, it got really foggy.

"Hey, you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

Jirou looked up and saw Kaminari in front of her, his chin on her desk. Strangely though, Kaminari looked… different. His hair had a broader coloration to them, and his face looked more… what's the word Jirou wanted to use without making her want to throw up… good-looking.

"You seem… off today." Kaminari said with a worrying tone. "Trust me, I actually stayed awake in class today."

Jirou, not listening to any of what Kaminari just said, just paid attention to his face. She stared for a good stretch of time, and she slowly blushed again.

"Jirou, you alright?" Kaminari's voice echoed in her ears. "You're blushing…"

Jirou then snapped back to reality. Kaminari's face reverted back to normal, and she felt something hot on her face. She quickly felt her cheeks, and Kaminari was right. They did feel hot to the touch. In a split second, Jirou ran out of the room. Kaminari fell back in surprise, now seeing Jirou empty seat. Everyone else in 1-A was just as surprised, especially Kaminari, who had no idea what was going on.

Jirou stomped down the U.A. hallways. She was looking for a certain friend of hers. She eventually swung around and found her query sitting on the stairs with a group of girls. Miku, Fumiko, and Sora of Class 1-C were chatting away about their day, until Jirou came up. Before any of them could ask, Jirou yanked Miku by the ear and dragged her away. With Miku wailing in pain, Jirou dragged Miku to the roof of the school.

When they arrived, Jirou threw Miku in front of her. Miku, finally free, held her ear sadly.

"Ow…" She whimpered. "My ear…"

"Okay, explain." Jirou demanded. "What is happening to me?"

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"Ever since you asked me about Kaminari, I've getting these… feelings!" Jirou explained. "Also, Kaminari… looks different every time I look at him!"

"Well, girl." Miku chuckled. "That feeling has a name. It's called love."

Jirou froze at that word. All her life, she never thought about having love becoming a part of her life. And, if she was being honest, she didn't know a single thing about love.

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?" Jirou stuttered.

"It means I was correct!" Miku smiled, raising a finger. "You _do_ like Kaminari!"

Jirou froze at that claim. She felt herself getting slightly air-headed again.

"Now that you're confirmed, now it's time to make certain of the other side of the coin!" Miku added.

Jirou quickly turned to Miku. She had a faint idea of what she meant.

"Don't!" Jirou begged.

"Oh, I will~!" Miku smiled, skipping away.

Jirou tried to intercept, but Miku had already left the roof. Jirou, panicking, quickly darted down to the classroom floors. She shot open the classroom door of Class 1-C.

"Miku! Please! Stop!" Jirou shouted.

Then, she realized what she just did. All of the other students of Class 1-C were still just resting, and they just all turned their attention to the now stone-faced Jirou.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Jirou?" a voice asked.

Jirou knew who that voice was from. She turned around and saw Star Saber. Jirou tucked her head down, and just sulked her way back to her classroom.

"Nothing… wrong… Star Saber…" She muttered as she just slugged back.

Star Saber just raised an eyebrow, just confused.

Jirou tried to focus on the rest of the school day. The problem is that any time she would turn her head, she always had Kaminari in her line of vision. And all kind of thoughts popped like balloons in her mind.

Things finally slowed down when the final class of the day ended. Jirou packed up her stuff and began to head out. On her way out, she noticed that Kaminari was walking alone down the hall. She was about to approach him, but Miku blew past her. Jirou spun around in a panic, but by the time she recovered, Kaminari was gone. She scoffed in frustration.

'Looks like Miku got to him first…' She thought. 'I hope she doesn't say anything stupid…'

Well, she bet a little bit too high. Miku had taken Kaminari to a local restaurant of hers, where they had a nice dinner. Kaminari ate happily, while Miku ate hers quite slowly.

"Wow, this stuff is really good, Miku!" Kaminari smiled. "I should come by more often!"

"Well, help yourself." Miku smiled.

Kaminari continued eating, but then, something caught his attention. Miku was staring at him intently, smiling all the way. The smile didn't seem like it was an evil kind of smile, but it still gave off the wrong vibe.

"Uh… you okay?" He asked, putting down a utensil.

"Oh, nothing." Miku replied, still staring. "Just have a question."

"Okay, what's up?" Kaminari continued, taking a sip from a cup of water.

"Jirou." Miku said bluntly. "What do you think of her?"

It was at this moment Kaminari was taken back. He choked on his water, setting the cup down and coughing. He coughed for a bit, but he recovered enough to reply.

"Wait, what?!" He spluttered in shock.

"Jirou." Miku repeated innocently. "What do you think of her?"

Kaminari still couldn't believe the question that he was just asked. No one has ever asked him about a girl before. Even more so was the fact of Jirou, who was often he is seen with him.

"Well…" Kaminari started.

Miku leaned in. She was eager to hear about what Kaminari thought of Jirou.

"She's… headstrong, tomboy… and, uh…" He stuttered. "Dare I say… cute?"

Miku perked up at the sound of that word. She was right. With this, now both sides of the coin have now met each other.

"But, she always picks on me…" Kaminari admitted. "She only thinks of me as a friend."

"Oh, you'd be surprised…" Miku whispered.

"Huh?" Kaminari responded.

"Oh, nothing." Miku replied.

She then called the waitress for a check, and paid for the meal. After that, an exchange of phone numbers took place, and Kaminari took off back home. Miku sighed, and now moved onto the final phase of her plan. She flipped out her phone, and quickly tapped away for a text.

The next day came in with a swing. Another day at U.A. where nothing major happened. However, two people were on a bit of an edge. Kaminari and Jirou carefully went on their day, but they seemed to be avoiding each other as much as possible. All of Class 1-A wanted to know what was going on, but nothing came of it.

It took an eternity, but the school day soon ended, and now everyone was off to go their own separate ways. However, Jirou and Kaminari had somewhere to go to. They had received a text from Miku that one wanted to talk to the other about something. As such, they had to get to the roof. Kaminari arrived first, and quietly whistled away as he waited for Jirou to get here. She arrived quickly, as she quickly closed the door the led to the staircase.

"Hey." Jirou called out.

"Hey." Kaminari responded.

The two slowly approached each other, putting down their bags.

"So, you wanted to talk about something?" Jirou asked.

"Wait, I thought you had something to talk about?" Kaminari asked. "I got a text from Miku saying you wanted something."

Jirou then realized. In the ensuing rush of emotions, she forgot to have basic deducting skills. This was the oldest trick of getting someone alone with someone else, particularly the person they liked. Jirou quickly darted for the door, but just when she was about to reach for the knob, a slip of paper slid underneath the doorframe. She picked it up to find Miku's neat handwriting.

 _This door will not be opened until you do the thing! – Miku K. ;)_

Jirou just facepalmed herself and sighed deeply. Kaminari had no idea what was going on, so he just raised an eyebrow.

"Hey… you okay?" He asked.

Jirou, gathering herself a bit, finally opened her mouth to talk.

"So…" She started slowly. "I saw you with Miku yesterday."

"Oh, you saw that?" Kaminari replied, blushing a bit. "Well, we had dinner… but that's about it."

Jirou then fiddled with her Jacks, turning to face Kaminari.

"And I'll say, it was quite a treat." He chuckled. "Usually, I'm the guy asking out the girl."

Jirou frowned, but the blush didn't fade. Kaminari looked at Jirou, now detracted from his train of though.

"Okay, what is going on with you?" He asked. "You've been acting weird since Monday! Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, no…" Jirou replied. "It's just… I…"

Jirou didn't know how to explain herself now. This entire week, she has not been acting like herself. Normally, she is cool, well-composed, and never let her feelings get in the way of her life. Now, all that composition is thrown out the window when Jirou finally decided on what to do next.

"Come on, spill it!" Kaminari insisted. "I'm starting worry because of y-"

Kaminari's words were cut off when Jirou just darted forward to him. Then, when their faces were only a few inches apart, Jirou gently placed her lips over Kaminari's. Kaminari was both shocked and surprised by all this, not being able to process what just happened. However, he felt the softness of Jirou's lips on his own. Soon, he eased into the kiss. He closed his eyes, and then he slowly began to kiss her back. In Jirou's perspective, all of that internal conflict she's been trying to get rid of just simply faded away. After a few seconds, the two separated with a small "chu" coming from their lips. Kaminari then just noticed Jirou's face. Her blush was a lot lighter, but it was still there.

"That's what's been bothering me." Jirou finally admitted.

Kaminari slightly touched his lips, still not able to conjure up a response.

"I… I like you…" Jirou sighed finally. "Yeah, I said it."

Then, on that note, Jirou turned away to leave. However, Kaminari stopped her by grabbing onto her arm.

"Jirou, wait." He started. "I… kind of have something to admit."

Jirou turned around to face Kaminari, and noticed that he was blushing as well.

"Guess that kiss is what made me realize it…" He said. "I… like you too. Took me long enough, huh?"

Jirou actually didn't know what to say to that. All this time, these two didn't know how the other felt because of their own fear of rejection. Now, that barrier has been knocked down, and the two finally got their emotional struggle squared away. And, on that note, Jirou playfully punched Kaminari's arm.

"Yeah, you did." She chuckled.

Then, Kaminari responded with a smile. He extended out his hand. Jirou looked at it, and then grabbed hold of it. However, she made sure that she grabbed his hand with fingers intertwined. And with that, the two hugged one more time.

Behind the door to the roof, Miku saw this from behind the door's window. She had a short jubilation to herself.

"Plan: Huge success!" She whispered.

But as soon as she said that, a Jack slithered underneath the door and jabbed right into the side of her head.


	4. UA Sports Festival

U.A. Sports Festival

 **Synopsis: Class 1-C participates in the U.A. Sports Festival.**

Despite joining U.A. a bit later than the rest of the student body, Class 1-C was allowed to participate in the following Sports Festival. And safe to say that what Class 1-C brought to the table of the matches.

The preliminary round and the cavalry battle has just ended. Those that would go onto participate in the final rounds are as follows: Izuku Midoriya, Hitoshi Shinso, Hanta Sero, Denki Kaminari, Tenya Iida, Mei Hatsume, Mina Ashido, Ryotarou Nogami, Momo Yaoyorou, Sento Kiryu, Eijirou Kirishima, Katsuki Bakugo and Ochako Uraraka.

Two contestants decided to drop out from the fighting tournament because of how they got there. Those two contestants were Ojiro Mashirao and Ibara Shiozaki. They felt as if they didn't come to the final round of the Festival legitimately. As such, Kusaka Matsumoto and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu took their places in the lineup.

With that said, it is time for the final round of the U.A. Sports Festival to begin.

Now, some of the matches will stay the same. And will go about the same way as it did. However, with new contestants, some of the fights will end a bit more… differently.

Denki Kaminari VS Kusaka Matsumoto

Kaminari walked up to the stage in the middle of the stadium. The crowd cheered as he stepped onto the field. He quickly wiped his hands on his legs as he got prepared.

"Alright, and here he is, folks!" Present Mic boomed from the commentator's box. "Sparkling Killing Boy! From the Hero Course, Denki Kaminari!"

The crowd cheered loudly. Kaminari rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. However, that embarrassment quickly went away when his opponent walked onto the stage.

"Versus!" Present Mic continued. "The ruthless gladiator! From the Hero Course, Kusaka Matsumoto!"

On cue, Kusaka walked onto the stage, across from Kaminari. The crowd cheered loudly to the appearance of the young lad. Kaminari tensed up. The last time he faced him in a combat scenario was back when he first fought Kusaka some time ago.

"Alright, now let's get ready for this super flashy showdown-" Present Mic went on.

"HEY!" Kusaka shouted from below.

Mic got startled a bit. He quickly got himself together and looked down to Kusaka, who was now looking up at him.

"Will you just shut up already?" Kusaka scowled. "Let's just get this battle over with!"

Present Mic quickly apologized, and Kusaka turned his attention back to Kaminari. Kaminari put on a serious face when the audience subsided due to Kusaka's outburst.

'This guy…' He thought. 'Just what's his deal?'

Meanwhile, in the stands, Class 1-A were watching. Jirou, most noticeably, had clasped her hands together. Not only that but she was also quivering. Momo noticed this, and quickly addressed the problem.

"Jirou?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" Jirou replied in a startled voice.

"You're shaking." Momo commented.

"Oh, am I?" Jirou replied with a chuckle. "Sorry."

Momo then focused her attention back to the impending match. Jirou, now having avoided the question, turned her focus back to the fight. In reality, she was worried for Kaminari. The last time he fought Kusaka, Kaminari was sent to Recovery Girl with a really painful stomach. And that was from saving her. Jirou partially blamed herself for it.

"Don't worry about this, Jirou!" Izuku smiled. "Kaminari has been training for a long time. He should be okay!"

Jirou smiled weakly. She felt a little bit better, but still, she hoped Kaminari would be okay.

Back on the stadium floor, Kusaka had just put on his belt. Kaminari braced himself.

"Match 3, start!" Present Mic announced.

The crowd exploded into another set of applause and cheers. To ease the situation, Kaminari spoke up.

"Hey!" He shouted out. "You remember me?"

Kusaka did not reply, and just stared down Kaminari's eyes. His piercing purple eyes gave Kaminari a cold chill down his spine, which he simply ignored.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kaminari added. "Then I'll have you know… this fight will be over in one second!"

Kaminari then began to spark out electricity all over his body. Slowly charging up, he prepared his attack. Yellow electric bolts crackled all around his body, but Kusaka didn't seem fazed.

"Alright… Here I go!" Kaminari smiled eagerly.

He then raised his arms over his head and prepared his attack.

"Indiscriminate Shock…" HE announced. "1.3 Million Volts!"

He then threw his hands down and sent the electrical discharge right at Kusaka's direction. However, Kusaka made no move to dodge the incoming attack. The electrical bolts hit him with the force of a truck. In the midst of it, Kaminari's face went 'derp', signifying that his brain short-circuited.

"Kaminari delivers a devastating blow!" Mic commentated.

Then, the electricity subsided and Kaminari finally got a clear view. But as his brain is short-circuited, he couldn't really say anything.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kusaka's voice echoed. "Because this is no time for a comedy act."

Kaminari then saw Kusaka, just standing there, without shred of dirt on him.

"Kusaka is unscathed! Damn, what kind of stuff is this kid made out of?!" Present Mic went on.

Kusaka scoffed, and just reached for the back of his belt. He then pulled out some kind binocular-looking item. He reached for the center of his belt, where he pulled out his USB and inserted into the item.

 **READY.**

When the USB was inserted, the lenses of the binoculars flipped outward and extended out slightly. Kusaka attached the item to a brace on his lower right leg. He stayed silent as he straightened out. He then shifted his legs to position himself as he was about to run forward.

He did so, catching Kaminari off guard. Using his left leg, he first threw a straight kick, which Kaminari took straight to the face. That was enough to get his brain working again, regaining his normal face. Kusaka did not let up though. He then threw a backwards roundhouse kick, landing right on the side of Kaminari's head.

Kaminari fell down to the ground, Kusaka paused. Kaminari panted heavily, trying to ignore the pain from the attacks. However, he quickly pulled himself together, and got back up.

"Is that all you got?" He taunted with a cheeky smile.

Kusaka responded to that by landing a stomach kick, using his right leg now. His foot dug into Kaminari's stomach, making him belch quietly. Kusaka then reached for the middle of his belt, which had the same phone attached to it. He flipped it down, revealing a number key. He pressed the "Enter" key, and flipped the phone up, concealing the number key again.

 **EXCEED CHARGE.**

A much broader pulse of light coursed from his belt and down his right leg. Then, a purple light flashed from the binocular on his leg. Then, the ends of the binocular fired off some kind of laser, blasting Kaminari off of Kusaka.

Kaminari was taken back a few paces, but on the area on his body where the laser landed, the laser transformed into some kind of drill, seemingly paralyzing Kaminari.

"Wha-what is this…?!" Kaminari struggled to say with the drill still digging into his torso. "I… I… can't… move…!"

Kusaka didn't utter a word, and just simply jumped into the air. In the air, he extended out his legs, and darted down towards Kaminari.

Then, something surprising happened. Kusaka darted into the laser drill, seemingly fading into the laser within. Kaminari winced audibly when Kusaka faded into the drill. Then, Kusaka appeared behind Kaminari again. After a few seconds of a tense silence, Kaminari fell on his knees and then on his stomach. Only the sound of his body thudding onto the floor of the stage broke the silence.

Midnight, the referee of the fighting tournament, was stunned by what she just witnessed. Still, she had to declare a winner.

"Well, um…" She started. "The winner is Matsumoto! He advances to the next round!"

The crowd exploded into cheers, blissfully unaware of what happened between the combatants below.

Kusaka didn't seem to react, as he simply just walked off the stage. Kaminari, who recovered just enough to see himself get put on a stretcher, looked on as Kusaka disappeared into the hall.

Meanwhile, with Class 1-A, they were just as stunned. Mina left a short while ago to prepare for her fight. Everyone else tried to assess what just happened.

"With one move…" Izuku muttered.

Jirou bit her lips. This is the second time she saw Kaminari lose to the same opponent. Now normally, she would've teased Kaminari for losing, but this loss felt different.

"Man…" She whispered. "This is the second."

"I'm sorry?" Momo responded.

"Uh, nothing." Jirou corrected. "I meant that Kaminari lost to him for the second time in a row now."

"Oh, yeah!" Kirishima chimed in. "You two fought him in that 1-C mock battle, right?"

"Yeah, and Kusaka creamed us…" Jirou admitted.

Jirou would've went on but was interrupted by Monoma. He went on about how disappointing the performance from Kaminari was before Kendo stepped in and put a stop to it.

Mina Ashido VS Ryotarou Nogami

Mina went onto the stage filled with confidence. She did a little stretch as she waited for her opponent.

"Let's keep things on fire with the fifth match!" Present Mic commentated. "From the Hero Course, what is going with those horns? Mina Ashido!"

Mina waited for her opponent to arrive. To her surprise, Ryotarou walked in with his legs shaking like leaves in the wind.

"And her opponent!" Present Mic went on. "Show some backbone kiddo! From the Hero Course, Ryotarou Nogami!"

Ryotarou waved weakly at the crowd, and then he turned to Mina. She looked very confident.

"Looks like this match is a piece-of-cake!" Mina smiled.

Ryotarou winced fearfully, not hoping to lose, at least not horribly.

From above the stands, Class 1-C are in a bit of a pickle. They don't know whether to cheer for Ryotarou or not.

"Mon dieu…" Akira admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "This is going to be either a very surprising match, or a very quick one."

"C'mon, be a little more optimistic!" Sakura jittered. "Do your best, Ryotarou!"

Class 1-A had a more… different view of this match.

"Oh boy…" Kirishima commented. "Ryotarou… hope he's okay."

"Get him, Nogami!" Mineta shouted at the top of his lungs, catching his classmates' attention. "Beat her like in those fighting games where clothes get ripped off!"

"Okay, that's just crossing the line!" Kirishima shouted back.

Ignoring that though, Mina and Ryotarou were ready to being their fight. The crowd cheered on as they waited.

"Match 5, start!" Mic finally announced.

The moment Mic finished, Mina darted forward, assisted by the acid she secreted on the ground below her feet.

"I don't wanna hurt ya, Ryotarou!" She smiled. "So, don't take it personally!"

Ryotarou quickly pulled his hands over his head, cowering. Mina almost felt bad to do this. She pivoted her arm back for an uppercut. She began swinging, but suddenly, Ryotarou swung sideways, dodging Mina's uppercut. Surprised, but she was able to stop just in front of the bound lines.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. "Where did that come from?"

She then noticed something about Ryotarou. He had his eyes closed, and his hair was starting to change color. From the bland black hair, the hair transitioned to a shade of a sharp purple. Ryotarou followed it up by opening up his eyes, revealing the color the same as the hair.

"Taoshite mo ii, Mina onee-chan?" He asked, in a childish voice. "Kotae wa kiitenai!"

"Ryotarou" then started to shake his body side to side, side-stepping. He reached into his back and pulled out a punk rock hat. He put it on and continued towards Mina.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Aizawa commentated. "One of Ryotarou's personalities have appeared!"

He then looked down and searched some of his papers, while PResnt Mic continued commentating the battle.

"Hold on, here it is." He said. "The purple one is called Ryuta. Apparantly he acts very childish and immature."

Ryuta smirked as he approached Mina. Responding to this, Mina threw a punch, but Ryuta just ducked out of the way. He then twirled and landed a punch to the head. Mina fell down, but quickly recovered.

She turned around to retaliate, but Ryuta threw his body forward, using his hands to stand. He then bonked her head using his feet. Mina fell on her bottom, holding her head.

"Ow…" She moaned.

Ryuta then stood back up on his feet and smiled happily.

"Yay! This is fun!" He cheered. "I knew you I liked you for a reason, Mina onee-chan!"

He reached into his side and pulled out four pieces of equipment. It was the same ones that Ryotarou's other personalities used. They could attach themselves to form either a sword, a bow staff, or an axe.

Ryuta attached the pieces together and formed a small pistol-like gun. He twirled and pulled the trigger. Several shots blasted forward, catching Mina by surprise. She quickly rolled out of the way, as the shots penetrated the stadium walls.

"Whoa!" She yelled. "Where did that come from?"

Ryuta sighed, twirled one more time, and pulled the trigger again. More shots were fired, but this time, Mina reacted quickly. She gathered some acid to her hands and threw them at the bullets. The bullets dissipated, and using the moment, Mina moved in for a punch. However, Ryuta anticipated this. When the punch got near him, he caught it. He then flipped around to hold Mina in an armlock.

"Say uncle! Say it!" Ryuta said.

Mina winced as Ryuta held her in the armlock. To get out, she quickly used her legs to trip up Ryuta, making him fall. She quickly then turned and landed a clean uppercut right on Ryuta's chin. That punch was so hard that Ryuta actually flung into the air and landed on his back with a thud.

"Well, how do you like that?" Mina teased.

Ryuta quickly twirled his legs and sprang back onto his feet. He quickly raised his gun one more time. Mina saw an opening. She gathered some acid to her hands and threw it at Ryuta's gun. The acid splattered on, slowly dissolving the surface of the gun. Some of the acid also landed on his hand, making him flinch a bit.

"Owowowow!" He cried.

Mina saw a chance now. Quickly using her acid, she quickly slid over to Ryuta, tilting her body downwards a bit. She smiled and swung her arm upward as hard as she could. With a hard knock, she landed a critical uppercut on Ryuta's chin. With an audible thud, Ryuta fell on his back, knocked out.

"Nogami is down!" Midnight announced. "Ashido advances!"

The crowd cheered with Ashido throwing V's at them. She smiled, but then looked over to Ryuta. His hair turned back into black, signifying that Ryotarou came back. Ryotarou slowly sat up, holding his head.

"Oh…" He groaned. "I thought Ryuta promised to stop doing that…"

He looked up and saw Mina with her hand out. She had a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry." She said with a chuckle. "Guess I was a little too hard, huh?"

Ryotarou shook his head in response.

"No, no, it's okay." He replied, grabbing hold of her hand.

Mina, after lifting Ryotarou up, patted his shoulder sympathetically and then moved off the stage together with him. If there was one thing she had to note, Ryotarou stuttered a lot to talk to her.

Up in the stands, Class 1-C were amused at the least.

"Well…" Akira commented. "It… wasn't short at least."

"See, Ryotarou can hold himself!" Sakura replied.

And the rest of Class 1-C somewhat murmured in agreement. One student in Class 1-A, on the other hand, wasn't having an enthusiastic reaction to the turnout of the fight.

"If only their Quirks have been switched…" Mineta muttered, unknowingly receiving glares from his other students.

Momo Yaoyorozu VS Sento Kiryu

It was the time for the next match. The crowd exploded into applause and cheers as the next two combatants walked onto the stage.

"They say brains and brawn are a best match, and he is the perfect embodiment of that saying!" Mic announced. "From the Hero Course, Sento Kiryu!"

Sento did his signature pose, flicking his hand to three-finger gesture beside his hair to the crowd.

"Versus!" Mic continued. "All-purpose Creation! She was admitted through recommendations, so her abilities are certified! From the Hero Course, Momo Yaoyorozu!"

Momo held her right arm with her left, slightly tensing up.

Above in the stands, Izuku had his notebook open, with a pen on a page. Ojiro took interest in the fight, as he talked with him as the fight's atmosphere took place.

"Midoriya, what's this fight going to look like?" He asked.

"I think it's about timing." Izuku replied, observing with the eyes of a hawk.

"Timing?" Ojiro asked.

Momo was having the same kind of thoughts going through her head. She had fought Sento before, so this time, she wouldn't be going into the fight blindly. Still, Sento is unpredictable. She had to counter him perfectly.

'If I remember correctly…' She thought. 'Sento's Quirk allows him to match up the essences of two types: organic, and inorganic, sometimes even getting a Best Match…'

'So far, he only has shown three of them…' She continued to think. 'RabbitTank is his base form, so it is most likely that he'll use that to start the fight. GorillaMond is more powerful, but I doubt he'll use it to start. Perhaps he'll use it for the finishing move. And then there's HawkGatling. This form allows him to fly… but also deliver a massive amount of damage.'

'Sento needs to shake those bottles in order to access them, so I should be able to land a hit first…' She went on. 'But if anything, I'll have to deal with what comes afterwar-'

"Sixth match, begin!" Mic shouted, breaking Momo's train of thought.

Momo flinched at the announcement, while Sento smirked and pulled out two Full-Bottles from his pocket.

"Well, then." He said. "Shall we begin the experiment?"

He began to shake the bottles in each hand. This was Momo's chance.

"You're leaving yourself quite open, Sento!" She called, beginning to create something in her hand.

She quickly formed some kind of small cylindrical object and tossed it at Sento with all of her might. When it was near, it popped, spewing out a cloud of smoke.

"Yaoyorozu starts off with a decisive move!" Mic commentated.

Momo sighed a sigh of relief, feeling lucky that she got the first hit in. But the sounds that followed quickly shattered that relief.

 **BEST MATCH!**

The sound came from within the smoke. What followed was the sound of gears turning and industrial clanking. Then, with the sound of a crank turning, the clanking sound escalated before it eventually stopped.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!" Sento's voice announced.

 **BUTTOBI MONOTONE! ROCKETPANDA! YAY!**

The smoke dissipated to reveal Sento's new form. Sento's body has changed colors, which are light blue and white. The white extended from the left side of his hair, his left eye, the right side of his torso, and his left leg. The sky blue extended from the right side of his hair his right eye, the left side of his torso, and his right leg. His arms also got new armaments. His right arm has turned white, becoming a large panda claw. His left arm is shaped like a rocket, with the rocket boosters becoming the shoulder.

"Weren't expecting this, were you?" Sento smirked.

Momo was taken back by this revelation. She had no idea that Sento would have a hidden trump card. She wasn't able to react in time when Sento turned the crank on his belt.

"The laws of victory… have been set!" Sento declared.

 **READY GO!**

 **VOLTECH FINISH! YEAH!**

Sento extended his left arm forward, straightening it. Then, from the shoulder, the rocket boosters burst out fire and smoke. Then, with a simple hop off the ground, he shot forward rapidly, diving towards Momo.

She couldn't react quickly, so she was pushed back with one slash strike from Sento's panda claw. Her feet slid on the pavement of the stage, but eventually, she came to a stop. She braced herself for another attack, but she only saw Sento carefully walking away from her, with his back facing her.

'He's… pulling back?' She thought. 'Now's my chance!'

She quickly used her Quirk to create a metal pole, which formed in her hand. But when she did, Midnight called her out suddenly.

"Yaoyorozu!" She called. "Out of bounds!"

Momo only now noticed that one of her feet had stepped out of line. She was so focused on how to counter Sento, she hadn't noticed.

"Kiryu advances!" Midnight finally announced.

The crowd cheered loudly as Sento pulled out his two Full-Bottles out of his Driver, reverting back to his normal body.

"One move!" Present Mic shouted. "One move decided it all! He really is a genius!"

Sento looked back at Momo, who still didn't know how to respond to what just happened. Sento gave her a thumbs-up, and walked off the stage.

"No…" Momo spluttered, face quivering. "I couldn't do a thing… a single thing…"

Todoroki noticed Momo's stance, but for now, he didn't pay attention as he stood up from his seat and walked out. He had to prepare for his own fight now.

Kusaka Matsumoto VS Iida Tenya

"Recipro…" Iida started. "Burst!"

Iida then darted forward, right at Kusaka. Kusaka flipped out his phone in response and entered 1-0-3 on the number pad.

 **SINGLE MODE.**

Kusaka twirled his phone, and then aimed it at the fast-approaching Iida. He pulled the trigger, firing some lasers, but somehow Iida was able to dodge them all. Kusaka gritted his teeth and continued firing until he used up all of his charges.

Before he could press the recharge code, Iida raised his arms forward, and then shoved Kusaka all the way to the end of stage.

"Matsumoto; out of bounds!" Midnight called out. "Iida advances!"

As the crowd cheered for the fight, Iida bowed to Kusaka, who just turned around and left the stage.

Mina Ashido VS Sento Kiryu

 **HARINEZUMI! GATLING!**

Sento quickly turned into his Trial Form, summoning the Hawk Gatlinger to his hands. He raised the small gun and pulled the trigger. Mina panicked, as she was expecting a flurry of bullets, much like her fight with Ryotarou. But when she realized what the gun was actually firing, which were sharp needles, she panicked a bit. She threw some acid blobs at some of the needles she could see, but in the midst of it, she created a large smoke cloud.

"Ashido creates a large smoke!" Mic commented. "Whether this was intentional, this gives her an advantage for a bit!"

She saw an opportunity.

"Now's my chance!" She smiled.

Mina dove into the smoke, smirking. She burst through the smoke and raised her fists. She looked around, but she didn't see Sento anywhere.

"Wait, what?" She said. "Huh…?"

"Mina, you really have to be more observant!" Sento's voice teased.

 **NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!" Sento's voice echoed.

 **SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC! YAY!**

Then, out of the smoke, Sento jumped out with a different look. Half of his hair was purple, while the other half was dandelion yellow. His eyes were the same, only the color positions have reversed. He also gained some unique armor on his body. He had a ninja cloak on his right arm and left leg, while he got some speech-box like designs on his left arm and right leg.

"Another new Best Match?" Izuku muttered under his breath. "Sento is bringing out everything!"

Sento opened up his hand, summoning some kind of ninja katana.

 **YON KOMA NINPOUTOU!**

He pressed a trigger on the handle of the katana, activating one of its moves.

 **FUUTON NO JUTSU! TATSUMAKI GIRI!**

He raised it over his head, and then swished the sword right across Mina. That one swish created a large gust of window, blowing her back. Mina was blown off her feet and she tumbled on the ground and right off the boundaries of the stage.

"Ashido! Out of bounds!" Midnight announced. "Kiryu advances!"

Sento Kiryu VS Katsuki Bakugo

 **KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! YAY!**

Sento turned into his brown and light blue GorillaMond form and is currently defending against Bakugo's explosion attacks. For now, Sento was using the Diamond arm to defend, but at the cost of being able to move.

"That arm is getting really annoying!" Bakugo scowled.

Sento winced, but still held his ground.

"Bakugo continues to wail at Sento's defenses!" Present Mic commented. "Just how much longer can he hold on?"

Bakugo continued to land explosions onto Sento's arm. Sento had to think up something fast. He studied how Bakugo fights. He knows that despite seeming like just mindlessly attacking, he is testing his endurance. He had to think of something fast.

Then, a thought came to his mind. But he had to act quickly. When Bakugo stepped back for another explosion. He quickly made a fist with his gorilla arm and launched it right for his stomach. Using that arm as a distraction, he quickly reached for his side to grab two more Full-Bottles.

He didn't take into account to how Bakugo would react. Bakugo actually used the Gorilla arm to his advantage. He dodged the punch, then he jumped to get on top of the arm. He then bent forward and landed a small explosion onto Sento's left shoulder. Bakugo then jumped off and landed behind Sento. Sento reacted too late as Bakugo landed his next attack.

"Stun Grenade!" He shouted.

A large bright light quickly engulfed the stage, covering the two students. A few of the crowd shielded their eyes from the ensuing light. Slowly, the light subsided to reveal the outcome of the fight.

Sento was pinned to the ground, with Bakugo pinning down one of his arm with his hand, and his knee firmly placed in the middle of his torso. Bakugo also had his free hand over his head, with some sparks flying off of it.

"So… you knew I was going to switch?" Sento asked.

"I figured you were stalling so you could change form…" Bakugo growled. "I knew that punch earlier was also meant to throw me off."

"Had it been anyone else, you could've won." Bakugo smiled. "But I guess it was just a bad matchup."

Sento grimaced, but he knew that he wasn't getting out of this situation. So, he just used his other free hand to pull the two Full-Bottles out of his Driver.

"Guess I lose." He admitted.

"Kiryu concedes!" Midnight announced. "Bakugo advances to the finals!"

The crowd cheered as Bakugo finally got off of Sento and walked off. Sento just rubbed the arm that Bakugo had pinned down as he walked off as well.

Commencment

After this fight, everything else went just as it did. Bakugo fought Todoroki and won. But he didn't win in the way that he wanted to. Todoroki did not use his fire side to counter Bakugo, and thus, he lost. Bakugo refused to accept it, ordering Todoroki to wake up and fight him fully. He was facilitated thanks to Midnight, who in turn announced that Bakugo is the winner of the overall tournament.

Later, it was time for the commencement. The podiums for the Top 3 rose up from the ground. Confetti flew everywhere. Sento and Todoroki stood calmly, while Bakugo… well, Bakugo was chained up. His arms and mouth were muzzled and clasped, as well as his entire body and legs being chained up to a large structure, holding him in place.

"Oh, yes!" Midnight added. "There is also Iida Tenya of Class 1-A in third place, but he had to leave because of family reason. Thank you for understanding!"

She added a quickly cutesy pose at the end of the comment, catching Sento off.

"Okay, was that for the audience or what?" He asked.

Following that, All Might arrived to give out the medals and congratulate them. He went from student to student.

"Young Sento." He said, putting the 3rd place bronze medal onto Sento's neck. "You came far, despite joining U.A. pretty late."

"Thank you, sir." Sento replied respectfully.

All Might then lightly hugged Sento. Sento wasn't sure if he should hug him back, so he just stood still.

"I heard a lot about you from Star Saber, young man." He whispered. "You are a smart individual. But don't let that hold you back. You have others to rely upon."

Then, All Might stepped back and went to congratulate Todoroki and Bakugo. After that, All Might gave the closing statements, along with the less than coordinated final shout from the audience.

Evening came, and all of the Hero Courses were back in their classrooms. Sento wore the bronze medal over his neck, and the other students of Class 1-C took the occasional glances at them.

"Good work in the Sports Festival today, young ones." Star Saber said proudly. "You deserve a good rest after this. There will be no school for the rest of the week."

"However, we will talk about your results when you come back." He added. "Depending on how you did in the sports festival, the Pro Heroes will assess and think about having you for your internships."

And on that note, all of U.A. were dismissed. The students took this time to rest their bodies and minds. Some have even solved personal matters. Little did they knew what was about to unfold in the coming weeks…


	5. Dragon Fire

Dragon Fire

 **Premise: Cross Dragon's debut.**

The life of a Pro Hero… is not what you thought it might be. You're mostly thinking about saving the day, getting accolades from the public, and all the silly heroics. But until that time comes, the life of a Pro Hero is no different from an average citizen. Bored, waiting for something to happen, all that jazz.

This is very much the case for Yu Takeyama, or more famously known as Mt. Lady. She said it herself, she really wants to know how to pass time until she is called on. That is the very first thing she thought about when she woke up on a bright morning. She wanted to stay in bed, but she forced herself to get up. After yawning and stretching, she proceeded to her kitchen to make some breakfast.

Once she was done, she moved to the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water woke her up, and she quickly dried herself once she was done. She quickly got dressed in some casual clothes, and plopped on her couch. That was just her morning routine.

'What to do… what to do…' She thought to herself.

After a bit of thinking, she just realized something. She had to go to work. Realizing this, she quickly changed into her costume and reached for her door. She stepped outside, and quickly locked the door.

"Oh, hey, Takeyama!" A perky voice greeted.

Mt. Lady turned and saw who the voice belonged to. It was her neighbor, Banjo Ryuga. He was in his blue gym clothes, and it appears he just got back from his morning jog. He had a small white towel wrapped around his neck, and was using it to wipe off some sweat.

"Hey." Mt. Lady greeted back calmly. "Back from your jog?"

"Yep!" Ryuga smiled. "Got quite the adrenaline rush."

Mt. Lady shook her head. She then just smiled and walked away. Ryuga saw her off, and then entered his apartment.

Later, Mt. Lady just walked down the streets, thinking about something. Something to note, she and Ryuga had been living on the same apartment complex and coincidentally, on the same floor. One could say that they were practically roommates.

When she entered her office, she was still thinking about Banjo. Unlike her, Banjo pretty much had his entire life planned out. He was a professional kick boxer, and is financially doing well. Comparing herself to him, Mt. Lady is pretty on the lower spectrum.

Suddenly, she began to force herself to stop thinking about it.

'What am I doing?!' She thought to herself. 'I'm a Pro Hero! What am I doing worrying like this?'

And with that said, she quickly opened up a notebook. She began writing down some Hero business, but a few hours later, she was silently lying on the couch, bored.

"Ugh…" She sighed. "This day is so… boring…!"

She looked at the clock, which just struck 7 PM. Mt. Lady quickly closed up her office, and just left for her home again.

On her way back, she found Banjo coming back with a bag of groceries.

"Ryuga!" She called out.

Ryuga stopped to turn, but in the midst, his legs got tangled and thus, he tripped. Mt. Lady quickly rushed over to help.

"You okay?" She asked, crouching down to him.

"Ugh…" Banjo groaned. "I'll feel that in the morning…"

Mt. Lady giggled, and she proceeded to help Banjo bring back his groceries. When they were done, Ryuga invited Mt. Lady for dinner.

waited patiently as Ryuga quickly whipped up a tasty meal for them. When he had finished, the two began eating. As they ate, they didn't say anything. However, Mt. Lady noticed Ryuga's face. He had bruises and cuts that were stitched up.

"Oh man…" She muttered. "You look pretty banged up."

"Eh, no biggie." Ryuga chuckled. "Just today's fight was a tough one."

Mt. Lady carefully studied his face.

"Oh yeah." Ryuga also mentioned. "I got cut from the team."

Mt. Lady stopped at that. She put down her chopsticks, and looked over to Banjo.

"What happened?" She asked with genuine worry in her voice.

"I guess this loss was too much for my coach." Ryuga said nonchalantly. "So, to make the team's life easier, he cut me off."

Mt. Lady was feeling a mix of care, worry and shock now. Now normally, she wouldn't care about anyone else, but Ryuga was a special case for her. She can't help but feel worried for him.

"Do you have any other plans?" Mt. Lady asked.

"Well, no actually." Ryuga replied, finishing his food. "I was dead set on this path. Never thought of anything else, really."

Ryuga chuckled slightly, seemingly making a joke out of this situation, but Mt. Lady looked concerned. When Ryuga had finished eating, he offered to take away her dishes as well. He did so, as Mt. Lady just sat silently. When he came back, she was still sitting.

"Uh…" Ryuga asked. "Shouldn't you be heading back? You have work tomorrow, don't you?"

"Oh, right." Mt. Lady replied.

She stood up slowly, and proceeded to her door. But she quickly turned around to face Ryuga.

"Hey." She started. "Hope… things turn out for the better."

Ryuga was actually surprised by Mt. Lady's encouragement. To be frank, he never thought of Mt. Lady as the encouraging type, as the media and her personality seemed to invoke her as somewhat of a glory hog.

"Oh… thanks." He replied cautiously.

Mt. Lady seemed to blush, but it was light enough not to be seen. But before Ryuga could study it further, she quickly left his apartment and left for her own. A few seconds later, another person came into his apartment. It was Sento Kiryu, a new student of Class 1-C from U.A. As his parents have passed away, Ryuga was given legal custody over him as his guardian.

"Was that Mt. Lady just now?" He asked, setting his stuff down on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah." Ryuga replied, slumping down on the couch.

"So, are you making your move?" Sento asked teasingly.

Ryuga quickly turned to young child, and quickly began to argue.

"Hey!" He said. "Don't even think of it like that!"

"I kid, I kid." Sento assured, grabbing a cup from one of the cabinets.

Ryuga reached for a book, while Sento poured himself a cup of milk. Just as he finished his cup, he remembered.

"Oh right!" He said, reaching to his bag. "Ryuga! I got your stuff ready."

Ryuga, hearing this, quickly walked over to Sento. He was presented with a bag of things that cannot be seen by an audience, but only for Ryuga to see.

"You think you're ready for this?" Sento asked, reaching into his pocket.

Ryuga then looked up to Sento. His face was that of satisfaction and readiness.

"Hell yeah." He smiled.

Mt. Lady just couldn't focus on her work the next day. Ever since last night, Ryuga has been on her mind. She had the same thoughts the previous day, but this time, she couldn't ignore it. Luckily though, her office phone rang, and that was just the distraction she was looking for.

"Hello? Mt. Lady here." She replied. "A Villain over at the Shibuya district? On my way!"

Mt. Lady wasted no time getting over to the Shibuya district as fast as she could. She found that she wasn't the only one present. Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and Backdraft were present. Both Kamui and Death Arms are currently holding off the villain, and Backdraft seemed to be keeping the public safe. She quickly walked up to them, wanting to know what's going on.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone." She said. "Who are we fighting against?"

"Bout time you got here!" Kamui complained. "What did you do? Take a nap before this?"

Mt. Lady shrugged off the rude remark and turned her attention on the Villain. The Villain wasn't doing anything major, as he is only seen wrecking one of the convenience stores.

"What's he doing?" She asked.

Just as Mt. Lady asked that question, the Villain launched his arm towards her. The arm elongated away from the Villain and wrapped around her body. Then, with a tug, the arm tightened, and he pulled Mt. Lady towards her.

"Mt. Lady!" Kamui shouted.

The villain grabbed hold of Mt. Lady in the hostage position, and began to make his threat.

"Alright, listen up!" The Villain shouted. "You better not get in my way, or the squirt gets it!"

The Pro Heroes paused at that. With Mt. Lady in the Villain's grasp, they can't make any sort of move.

"It's okay!" Mt. Lady's voice shouted, but muffled. "Get this guy!"

That's when the Villain tightened his grasp on her, slowly crushing her. Mt. Lady screamed in pain, but the Pros still didn't make any moves. Just then, a blue blur blew past them, and ran toward the Villain. He then landed a palm strike right in the center of the Villain's chest, which sent him flying backward. Mt. Lady fell on the ground, coughing and breathing for air.

"You alright?" asked the figure.

Mt. Lady looked up and saw that the figure was Banjo Ryuga. He quickly picked her up in a princess carry position and carried her over to the other pros.

"Take care of her." He asked.

The Pro Heroes were dumbfounded, not knowing how to respond. Ryuga just carefully put Mt. Lady back on the ground near Kamui and just walked back towards the Villain.

"Hey, get back!" Backdraft ordered. "It's not safe!"

"Nah, I got this." Ryuga replied nonchalantly.

The Villain scowled in front of Ryuga, but Ryuga didn't seem fazed.

"What, is that your war face?" He teased, looking at the villain. "Cause you could do better than that."

"Oh, you're in for it now, shrimp!" The Villain yelled.

Mt. Lady recovered and saw Ryuga bravely walk up to the Villain. She also saw that Ryuga also had some kind of belt on.

"Ryuga…?" She moaned, still hurting from the pain.

Ryuga smirked. Then, some type of techno beat was heard. A small dragon-like robot flew past the Pro Heroes and landed on Ryuga's hand.

"Hey, Takeyama." Ryuga called. "Remember how I said I didn't have any other plans after I got cut from the team?"

"Um… yeah?" Mt. Lady replied.

"I lied." Ryuga smiled, looking back at her.

Turning back to the villain, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. From the outside perspective, it was actually a Full-Bottle. A navy colored one. He shook it for a good bit, and flipped the top. He then inserted it into the small dragon robot.

 **WAKE UP!**

He flipped the head and tail of the dragon robot, and inserted it into the Driver.

 **CROSS DRAGON!**

Ryuga then reached for the crank on the side of his belt, and began to turn it. Then, small tubes extended out from the belt, followed by some navy colored ink coursing through it. The tubes formed the navy ink into shapes both in front and back of him. Beside him though, the tubes also formed on his left side, but instead of navy blue, they coarse some orange ink that later shaped into some kind of wing shaped.

Ryuga, pumped his fists, and made a stance.

"Henshin!" He shouted.

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS DRAGON! YEAH!**

The shapes collided into Ryuga's body, turning him into a navy-armored warrior. Then, the orange wings folded in from the side and covered his upper torso. Then, a small orange slit also came up form the back and landed right on the middle of his face. The slit was shaped like the face of a dragon.

Ryuga has now transformed into a navy-clad armored hero with orange wing armor. He cracked his knuckles slowly and twisted his head.

"Alright, ready to taste my fire?" He smirked.

The Villain smirked and charged at Ryuga. Ryuga simply moved his head to the side as the punch flew right by him. He then flicked the arm aside and then darted towards the Villain. He made a fist with his left hand and landed a gut punch right on the Villain. The Villain stumbled backwards, holding his stomach.

"Really?" He taunted. "You belch from that?"

The Villain growled at Ryuga and charged yelling.

"You're dead!" He shouted.

Ryuga just reached for his belt and turned the crank one more time. When he was done, he pivoted his left leg forward and made a stance.

 **READY? GO!**

An image of a snake dragon appeared behind Ryuga. Then, with a mighty roar, Ryuga jumped forward and threw his leg sideways towards the Villain, performing a roundhouse kick.

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

The kick landed right beside the Villain's head, knocking him out. The Villain fell to the ground and slid for a bit, while Ryuga landed gently on the ground. The Villain turned around and tried to go after him again, but then his arms and legs were restrained with wood.

"Don't even think about it!" Kamui ordered.

The Villain urged to move, but Kamui held him tight. Soon, the police arrived to carry the Villain away. Backdraft also got a small medical team also arrived to treat Mt. Lady of her injuries. She wasn't hurt that bad, so she only got a little bandage here and there.

She stood up to walk, but one of her legs gave up and she slowly collapsed. Midfall though, Ryuga ran over and caught her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Don't mention it." Ryuga smiled.

As Ryuga propped Mt. Lady back up, Death Arms and Kamui walked over and began to talk to him.

"So, is this your debut?" Death Arms asked.

"Yes, it is." Ryuga smiled. "Did I step on you moment?"

"No, no…" Kamui sighed. "I've had my share of moments stepped on."

"Well, what's your name?" Death Arms asked.

Ryuga smiled. He wanted to say this name officially for a long time.

"Cross Dragon." Ryuga replied.

And from that day on, the news reported the debut of another young Hero, Cross Dragon. Ryuga had also joined Mt. Lady's Hero Office to ease her workload a bit. The two always worked closely together now. It was only a matter of time before rumors began to circulate between them.

Of course, they call it false to the public, while it is not such the case in private… ;)


	6. Recruitment - Faust

Recruitment (Faust)

 **Premise: Kurogiri decides to go out and reach out to other Villains to help Shigaraki's goal.**

Kurogiri stood outside of a warehouse. He was very weary of the situation, as he knew Shigaraki couldn't possibly enact his grand plan without some kind of help. Even with their new acquisition of Dabi and Himiko, their numbers were still very low. While the promise of more recruits was made, he was still anxious.

He raised his warping hand to knock on the door when the warehouse doors swung open. There, stood two robots, raising their rifles to Kurogiri's face.

" **State your business.** " They ordered in a monotone and robotic voice.

"Please, I only wish to speak to your leader." Kurogiri replied.

The two robots looked at each other, and then back at Kurogiri. They quickly backed off and told him to follow them. Kurogiri, while confused initially, obliged the robots and followed them. As he ventured further into the warehouse, he observed all sorts of… peculiar sights.

He noticed several holding cells. He quickly took a peek inside some of them as he went past them. The cells all contained miscellaneous people in loose white clothing, much like those one is forced to wear in prison. However, they weren't roaming freely in their confined space. They were strapped to some strong-looking metal poles on the walls.

Another sight he saw was some men, wearing white hazmat suits, forcibly moving one of the prisoners towards some kind of vat. The vat was attached with tubes, to which they are connected to various machinery. More men wearing hazmat suits were busily scribbling on clipboards and turning knobs and switches on the machines. The machines, on occasion, pressed some kind of blue vapor into the vat that it was connected to. The prisoner was forced over to the vat quickly. The hazmat men then opened the vat, allowing the others to shove the prisoner into it. The prisoner tried to resist, but the men held his arms and legs down, and restrained them with metal chains within the vat. Then, they covered his face with a mask, making his cries muffled. Then they closed vat up, and the blue vapor from before began to pour into vat, quickly engulfing the prisoner.

While he would like to observe and take notes of what they were doing, that's not his mission. He had to speak their leader. The two robots and he turned a corner and were face-to-face with their leader.

Their leader sat on a chair. Not an extravagant throne of some kind, just a simple couch chair. He had one of his foot atop one of his knees and was resting his head on his hand.

In Kurogiri's sight, the leader was wearing black armor, mostly in the torso area. His lower body seemed to only be some kind of skintight black suit and black shoes, only with a thin armor plating on the ankles and knees. The torso armor itself was very extravagant. It had a large golden bat-like design on the chest, and on the wings, were some kind of wiring design that seemed to go into his back, around his waist. There were also some kind of steam release pipes on his shoulder and nape. He was also wearing a mask of some sort. The same golden bat-like design is also his mask, which covered his eyes and nose. A silver mouthguard covered his mouth, and he had a cone-looking steam release pipe on his head.

On either side of the leader, there were two men. One in white, the other in turquoise. They were both wearing armor. The only contrast between them was that the white man had his armor on the right side of his body, while the turquoise man had his armor on the left side of his body. In terms of the armor, they shaped like gears, each having it on their respective sides. Beneath the gear-like design, there was also an internal layer of silver body armor for the both of them, with each having an additional facemask. The facemask was half colored, half just a curved surface of silver. For both of them, the side that was their respective colors showed their eyes, while the silver surface on the other half of the mask only showed small slits for their eyes.

"State your business." The black-clad bat man said in a heavily distorted voice. "Otherwise, my bodyguards will escort you out."

Kurogiri slowly walked up to him. He then bowed down respectfully and then spoke.

"I come to you for a request." He said.

The bat man perked up, putting both feet on the ground. Kurogiri straightened up and then spoke.

"As you know, those of us in the League of Villains are planning to finally dispose of All Might." He explained. "And we will be putting that plan in motion very soon."

"And while the plan is set, we lack the manpower to enact it." Kurogiri continued. "As a result, we are also gathering other Villains to aid us."

The bat man sat up in his chair, staring down at Kurogiri. He felt the bat man's stare. It was powerful. He sensed a strong presence.

"What does your plan have to do with us?" He asked, still in his deeply distorted voice. "We have no business with your so-called League, or your agenda with All Might."

"C'mon, boss! Hear the poor guy out." Came a voice from down a corridor.

The bat man looked up and saw a man dressed in a similar fashion to him. The only contrast is that this man's suit was crimson red, and instead of a bat, he had a cobra design on his torso armor and facemask.

"Stark…" The bat man uttered under his breath.

Stark, after saying what he did, turned his attention to Kurogiri. He smiled under his facemask as he greeted the Villain.

"Hey, buddy." He said. "So, the brat's finally making his move?"

"Well, yes, Blood Stark." Kurogiri replied. "I only wish to gather more allies to help in our endeavor."

Stark's eyes widened as he was interested. The bat man still seemed disinterested, frowning more visibly.

"Master Night Rogue, are you sure about this?" The white-gear armored man said. "We have no business with him."

"I will decide what to do with him, Engine." Rogue replied sharply. "Just stay put."

Blood Stark then had Kurogiri explain what the League was actually going to do. When Kurogiri had finished explaining everything, Night Rogue still didn't seem to be impressed.

"Whoa!" Stark exclaimed. "That's some plan!"

Kurogiri then felt Night Rogue's gaze on him. He quickly addressed the leader.

"Please, there is no need for hostility." He stated.

Night Rogue didn't say anything, while Blood Stark seemed intrigued.

"Well, whaddya say, big guy?" He asked.

Rogue scoffed, and that was enough of an answer for Blood Stark. He out his arm around Kurogiri's shoulder.

"I'm going with this." He smiled. "Beats waiting for the testing procedures to be done."

Night Rogue sat up on his chair in response. That was what finally got a reaction out of him. Knowing how Blood Stark is, Night Rogue can't let Stark go on his own.

"Then, we have an arrangement." Kurogiri stated.

Kurogiri turned around to leave. Blood Stark quickly waved goodbye to Night Rogue and went after Kurogiri as well.

"Wait." Night Rogue ordered suddenly.

Kurogiri and Stark both stopped and turned back to Night Rogue. He had just stood up from his chair, still having that powerful gaze in his eyes.

"I'm going as well." He said, stepping down from the chair and towards the two.

Well, that was certainly a surprise for Stark and his bodyguards. Usually, Night Rogue only orders them to bring them new guinea pigs for the experiments. There have been rare occasions for him to step in when bringing them in, but otherwise, he had let others do the work.

"Master, are you sure?" Engine asked.

Night Rogue didn't respond. He first reached the bottom of the steps, and then he responded.

"Engine." He ordered. "You and Remo-Con are in charge until I return."

Engine and his turquoise mirror twin, now known as Remo-Con, stood at attention with a loud "Yes, sir!" Night Rogue then continued his way until he had caught up with Kurogiri and Blood Stark.

"Well, this is a nice surprise!" Stark beamed delightfully. "Never thought I see you getting your hands dirty!"

"Don't test me, Stark." Rogue responded harshly. "I'm not doing this for anything; I'm doing this so I can keep an eye on you."

"Oh?" Stark replied, acting offended. "What am I going to do?"

"You have a record of always… 'improvising'." Rogue replied. "I'm going to make sure you stay in line."

Kurogiri continued walking, not knowing that Stark and Rogue stopped to stare each other down sharply.

"C'mon, man." Stark commented. "Even after working with each other for ten years, you still don't trust me?"

What followed that comment was a loud crash. Kurogiri quickly turned around to see what was the matter. Rogue had used his knee to thrust Stark back into a wall. He then darted forward and pinned him down by placing his arm on his chest. Stark just raised his hands beside his head.

"I never trusted you to begin with." Rogue stated clearly. "Now, shut up and come along quietly."

Rogue then pulled back, and walked away, going past Kurogiri. Stark loosened his collar piece, and quickly walked after him.

"Right, right…" He chuckled.

Kurogiri didn't respond to any of this. He just simply followed them outside, and then he lead them to the League's hideout.


	7. Head On!

Head On!

 **Premise: The Headmasters come to rescue the Pussycats.**

A Hero's job is to keep peace and protect the public, regardless of the situation. If the need arises, the Hero will also have to combat those that disrupt the peace.

This was one of those days.

A large trailer truck had crashed near a cliffside road, and the driver was stuck inside the cab. He tried to undo the seatbelt, but the belt was stuck. He moved around slightly, but the truck made a large creaking sound, the metal guardrails straining against the weight of the truck. The man cried for help out of the truck, but no one seemed to have heard it.

The guardrail broke, and the truck began to tilt sideways over the cliff. The man shut his eyes in terror, but then the truck suddenly stopped. The man looked out the window. The truck was still on its side, but it wasn't moving.

"Hang on!" called a feminine feline voice. "We got you!"

The man had no idea what was going on, but a voice came into his head to clarify his situation.

"Stay calm, sir." The voice said, sound feminine. "We're the Wild Wild Pussycats. We're here to rescue you."

As soon as the voice stopped talking, one of the doors of the truck was flown open. Out the doorframe was a large man, who carefully reached into the truck.

"Grab my hand!" He shouted.

The truck driver did as he was told, and soon, he was yanked out of the truck. The driver carefully landed and looked over to his rescuers.

The voice in his head wasn't wrong. The Wild Wild Pussycats have come to his rescue. And not just some of them, all four of the members have come. Tiger, Mandalay, Pixie-Bob, and Ragdoll. Pixie-Bob and Tiger were carefully moving the truck back onto the road, while Mandalay and Ragdoll began to facilitate him.

"Sir, are you okay?" Mandalay started. "What happened?"

"I… I don't know!" The driver replied. "I was driving down the road and then suddenly, I crashed into the guardrail! I can't tell you what happened!"

Mandalay took that information and quickly sent it over to Pixie-Bob, while still calming down the truck driver.

After setting the truck down on the road, Pixie-Bob and Tiger began to look over the truck. Initially, nothing seemed to be wrong. The truck's engine didn't seem to be broken, and the truck itself seemed to be okay.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Pixie-Bob suddenly commented. "What do we have here?"

She took a note at the left two tires on the trailer. They were punctured, but in a way that didn't seem natural. Normally, the tire would just sink into the pavement. This one, the wheel was scorched and the rubber of the tire were all torn and tattered, leaving only the metal chassis of the wheel slightly charred.

"Mandalay!" Pixie-Bob called. "Over here! We found something!"

Mandalay quickly walked over to Pixie-Bob, leaving Ragdoll to take care of the truck driver. Pixie-Bob quickly explained what she found on the truck.

"You see here?" She stated, pointing to the tires she saw earlier. "The damages to these tires aren't natural. Look at the wheel. A puncture doesn't do that normally, does it?"

Mandalay took look at the damage to the tires herself. Pixie-Bob was right. Assessing the damages done to the tires, she realized something was a bit off. With that in mind, she quickly walked back over to Ragdoll and the truck driver.

"Pardon me, but may I ask what you were transporting?" She asked gently.

"Well… I was transporting a special type of metal." The truck driver replied. "Deltanium 39."

"What kind of material is that, exactly?" Mandalay asked again.

"I… I can't tell you much anymore." The driver said. "All I know is that I was getting to somewhere off the grid!"

Mandalay calmed the driver down, and she began to instruct the others to what to do next. Unbeknownst to them, someone has been observing them from above.

It was a black armored man, with hints of red on the armor. He was on his stomach, lying down. Not that it matters, he had a purple logo of some kind on his chest. He was currently looking down the scope of a sniper rifle, observing everything that's been happening.

"Four targets marked. Initiating movement." He whispered to no one in particular.

He carefully lifted one of his fingers to the trigger and pivoted the rifle downward. In the crosshairs, he had the back of Mandalay's head. He would've pulled the trigger, but he decided on something more fun. So, he pivoted his crosshair slightly downward. Then, he pulled the trigger.

The shot landed right on Mandalay's left leg, making her fall.

"Whoa!" Ragdoll shouted. "What was that?!"

Pixie-Bob and Tiger heard the shot, so they quickly came over to see what happened. Mandalay had fallen on her legs and one of them is bleeding very badly.

"Mandalay!" Tiger shouted. "What happened?!"

Mandalay winced and panted as she tried to ignore the pain and focus on her teammates.

"I… I don't know!" She said, grunting from the pain.

Then, from above, the black armored man from earlier shot down from above and landed on the road. The road cracked a bit, with some smoke debris going up around him. He stood up and introduced himself.

"Apologies for the shot." He smiled. "That was meant for your head."

Pixie-Bob and Ragdoll quickly covered Mandalay and Tiger stepped forward against this new arrival.

"Who the hell are you?" Tiger demanded.

"Well, the name is Black Shadow." The black armored man responded, politely. "Now please… step away from the truck."

Tiger gritted his teeth.

"You scum…" He growled. "You hurt my teammates… I will defeat you for that!"

Ragdoll took a moment and looked straight down at Black Shadow. Using her Quirk, she figured out what Black Shadow's was all about.

"Tiger, be careful!" She warned. "He and his Quirk are dangerous! I doubt he could use it now but still!"

Tiger nodded in response. He made fists with his hands and prepared himself for a battle. Black Shadow smirked at that response.

"I doubt you would stand a chance against us, Tiger." Black Shadow muttered.

He then lifted his hand and snapped his finger. Then, slowly, more figures appeared around them. All of them were wearing a silver helmets with a small glowing red visor for their eyes. They were wearing deep purple armor, and also had a large blaster cannon as one of their arms. They also had the same purple logo that Black Shadow had on their chests.

One by one, they all aimed their cannons at the Pussycats. The cannons made a charging sound as the armored men surrounded them.

"What the hell…?" Pixie-Bob muttered.

Black Shadow walked away from the group and towards the truck. The few soldiers that were near the truck tore open the back of the trailer. Black Shadow smiled. He ordered the troops to carry the cargo out. And they did just that. Two soldiers walked into the trailer and grabbed a large long crate. They carefully shifted the crate out, and carefully held it for Black Shadow's inspection.

"Hm…" He muttered. "This is it."

He then reached into his pocket and grabbed some kind of communicator.

"Black Shadow reporting. Package secure. Requesting pickup." He said.

A voice crackled through the communicator, giving Black Shadow his approval. He then turned his attention back to the Pussycats and the bystander truck driver that hadn't moved since he was frozen in fear.

"Pity you would be missing the revolution." He taunted. "But I'm afraid our world has no need for the likes of you."

He made some kind of gesture with his hands, telling the two soldiers who were holding the crate to get going.

"We don't leave any witnesses either." Black Shadow added.

The soldiers all moved in and grabbed the Pussycats. Pixie-Bob and Ragdoll struggled, but they were put down in the end. Mandalay couldn't resist because of her injury, so she was put down very easily. Tiger resisted for a good while, but eventually, he was also overwhelmed. The truck driver was also incapacitated, but he was knocked out.

The Pussycats were placed on their knees, with their arms held behind their backs, with their faces in full view. Black Shadow crouched down to look. He took a particular interest in Mandalay, stroking her cheek and chin. He chuckled after he was done.

"Leave her alone!" Pixie-Bob demanded.

"Oh, but of course…" Black Shadow responded.

He stepped back and clapped twice. Five soldiers walked in line and faced the Pussycats and the truck driver.

"On my command!" Black Shadow ordered. "Ready! Aim!"

The soldiers are lifted their cannon arms to their sides, and then the positioned the cannon arms towards their captives. The cannons slowly began charging up.

"You will never get away with this…" Tiger growled.

Black Shadow scoffed and lifted his hand to initiate the execution. But just as he was about to signal the execution, five energy blasts descended from the above and cut down the five troopers. The Pussycats were pleasantly surprised by this, as they were not killed. Black Shadow panicked a bit.

"What in the-?" He spluttered.

"Sir, up there!" One of the soldiers said.

Black Shadow looked up the side of the mountain and saw a figure in the sunlight.

"That's how you treat a lady?" The figure taunted. "Cause normally that wouldn't fly."

Mandalay peaked at the voice. It sounded familiar to her.

'Wait… that voice…' She muttered.

"Who do you think you are?!" Black Shadow ordered.

The figure replied to that by reaching to his sides and putting back something in his hands. He then slowly inched forward.

"That's our cue." He muttered. "Headmasters! Deploy!"

The figure then slid down the side of the mountain, along with three more figures that appeared beside them. Then, all jumped and blinded the sun briefly.

"Head On!" The four figures shouted in unison.

The four figures flipped backwards and landed in front of the Pussycats. The four figures slowly stood up and revealed themselves to Black Shadow and his troops.

 _Pro Hero – Chromedome_

Chromedome was dressed in red armor, with a brownish red suit underneath. His arms were clad with a dandelion yellow armor, covering his arms. He was also wearing a helmet. The helmet was gray, and orange faceplate to cover his mouth. On his sides, were holsters that held two plasma pistols. His blue eyes shone through brightly.

 _Pro Hero – Hardhead_

Hardhead was dressed in pale green armor with an army green suit underneath. He had square shoulder pads and lime green arm armor. He also had a light skin-colored helmet, and he had a blue visor that covered his eyes. But it did show his mouth, showing off a confident smile.

 _Pro Hero – Brainstorm_

Brainstorm was dressed in turquoise armor with a pale white suit underneath. He had some kind of wings on his back and smaller wings on his shoulders and wearing a pair of white gloves of the same color. He also had a pale white helmet with a faceplate covering his mouth, only showing his yellow eyes. He adjusted the gloves as he looked down at Black Shadow.

 _Pro Hero – Highbrow_

Highbrow was dressed in light gray armor with a blue suit underneath. He had a black helmet with another blue visor covering his eyes. He also wore a pair of black gloves that covered his hands. He clasped them together as he studied those that were in front of him.

And all four of the Pro Heroes all wore a red logo on their chests.

The troopers all aimed their cannons at them, with Black Shadow lifting up his sniper. But Chromedome drew his plasma pistols first and shot Black Shadow's arm.

"Don't even try it, buster." Chromedome smirked.

With that response, the troopers all began to fire their cannons at them. The Headmasters all drew their weapons and fired back, covering the Pussycats. Mandalay couldn't move a lot, as she was still wincing from the gunshot on her leg. Chromedome saw this, so he ordered his teammates to fall back to the truck with them. On his way, he picked up Mandalay bridal style and fell back (Mandalay slightly blushed at this). Hardhead and Highbrow also picked up the incapacitated truck driver. All of the Heroes quickly leapt and hid behind the truck as the soldiers continued to fire on.

"Thanks for the assist!" Pixie-Bob called.

"Don't mention it." Brainstorm replied, lifting his blasters to fire back.

The firefight went on for a bit, each exchanging blaster fire. Black Shadow, in the midst of the chaos, snuck away. The soldiers, not knowing this, continued firing on. In the battle, Chromedome grabbed a med pack from his belt and began to treat Mandalay's leg.

"Well, never thought we'd meet here, did ya?" He chuckled.

Mandalay didn't say anything, just nodded a bit. As he treated her leg, the other Pussycats and Headmasters began to make some small talk.

"So…" Ragdoll started, dodging a blast. "Who are these guys?"

"Ah, just a couple of villains." Hardhead replied. "They call themselves Destrons."

"What are their goals?" Tiger asked, peeking out.

"The typical villain shtick." Highbrow answered, firing his blasters. "Destroying heroes, taking over the world, the usual."

"Yeah!" Chromedome chimed in, having finished patching up Mandalay's leg. "Only difference-!"

Chromedome quickly leapt out of cover, pulling his pistols to his hands. He rolled, and then fired several shots. Two troopers tilted their heads back from the impact of the shot and fell down. Chromedome quickly leapt back behind cover to finish his statement.

"They have a central leader, an army, and resources to back up their threats!" He finished, reloading his pistols.

He flinched as one shot bounced off just shy of his head. Hardhead poked his head out and fired his shoulder cannon. That caused large explosion on the side of the road nearby.

"Hey! Careful for property damage!" Pixie-Bob reminded.

"Don't worry. We got this!" Brainstorm added cheekily.

Chromedome stood up to fire several more shots. While some of the soldiers have been incapacitated, those that were still up were keeping up the barrage.

"Alright, this has gone far enough!" He started. "Headmasters! Formation Beta 46!"

All of the Headmasters nodded and began to reload their loadouts. Chromedome looked over to Mandalay, who was still struggling from her pain.

"Oh, you may want to cover your eyes." He told the Pussycats.

 _(Cue The Headmasters)_

First, all of the Headmasters stopped firing. That made the Destron troopers to stop firing. The one in command motioned two troopers to slowly move in. Cannons still raised, they carefully walked closer and closer to the truck. Then, from behind the truck, Chromedome's torso shot up. The two troopers quickly shifted their cannons over to him, but they weren't able to fire it. Chromedome put his hands over his eyes and shone a blinding flash of light.

The troopers all covered their eyes, but they did take in the full brightness of the light. Then, Hardhead jumped up and slammed his fists own onto the ground. The impact was so big that all of the Destron troopers bounced into the air. Next, it was Highbrow's turn. He quickly extended out small needle-like objects out of his hands and threw them towards the floating Destrons. The needles then split into several smaller needles, each jabbing into the necks of all the present troopers. Highbrow positioned himself with each finger spread.

Then, all of the Destron soldiers began to glow a slight color of purple. Brainstorm walked out with his hands extended out. He motioned his hands upward, sending all of the floating Destron soldiers into the air. He then clasped his hands together. All of the Destron soldiers began to clump up together. They all grunted as they collided into each other. Soon, Brainstorm had clumped up the troopers. Following up, Highbrow twiddled his fingers, then yanked forward. The clump of Destron troopers shot downward to the ground, causing a small dust cloud explosion. When the smoke settled, all of the Destron troopers were knocked out, groaning unconsciously. The four Headmasters all slowly approached the clump, their weapons raised. Once they made sure that all of the troopers were unconscious, they withdrew their weapons and helped the Pussycats.

From the shadow of a tree, Black Shadow poked his head out. Under normal circumstances, he would've jumped at the opportunity to take out both the Pussycats and the Headmasters, but he didn't. He had completed his objective. There was no need for pointless killing. So, he quickly slid back into the shadow.

Some time later, the authorities have arrived. Well, some of them, anyway. There were only a few police officers to take away the truck driver that miraculously survived the whole ordeal. Everyone else seemed to look normal, except they all wore the red symbol on their uniform that the Headmasters also wore. A few of them quickly cuffed up the now-conscious Destron soldiers and transported them to a truck.

Two medical officers had moved Mandalay onto a stretcher and carried her to a helicopter. The other Pussycats came along, worried for their teammate. The Headmasters also came onboard, for escort. It was during then the doctors gave Mandalay an anesthetic, slowly putting her to sleep. In Mandalay's point of view, her eyes shut back and forth, until everything finally became black in her vision.

Mandalay's eyes slowly opened to a bright light. She quickly squinted, then she began to hear a steady pulsing beeping at her side.

As her mind slowly returned, she noticed that she was on a bed. A very comfortable bed at that. Her pillow felt very soft against her head. She also had some covers covering her body. Now that she is acclimated to herself, she began to look around. She saw that the room she was in was very clean and had white walls. There was also a door near the bed. Chairs were also neatly stacked away in a corner. A window on the wall also shed some light in the room. It was slightly ajar, so there was a nice brisk breeze filling up the room.

Continuing to look around, she saw her Hero costume and gear neatly put away on a small desk beside her bed. Her eyes widened, and quickly looked under her covers. Luckily, she was wearing some loose clothing that seemed to resemble hospital clothing. She sighed a sigh of relief. She also realized that her left leg was held up in a cast by a holding apparatus. She slowly shifted on her bed to get a little comfortable.

As she got more comfortable, the door in her room slowly opened. Slowly entering the room with a tray is Chromedome, without his helmet, showing his blonde hair. He quietly closed the door behind him and walked beside her.

"You awake?" He asked.

"Yeah." Mandalay replied quietly. "I woke up just a few minutes ago."

Chromedome smiled lightly as he pulled up the table on Mandalay's bed. He put the tray down on it, revealing a warm cup of tea. Mandalay thanked Chromedome and grabbed the cup and slowly sipped the tea. As she drank her tea, Chromedome pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Thanks for the tea." Mandalay smiled.

"You're welcome." Chromedome replied.

As she continued to sip on her tea, Mandalay heard some kind of loud whirring noises out her window. She shifted her head to look and saw two military jets fly past. She was quite surprised.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"You're in a Cybertron facility." Chromedome answered. "Don't worry. You're not in any danger."

Mandalay took interest at the word Cybertron. She first looked out her window, and then the red logo that Chromedome had his chest.

"So… you achieved your dream." Mandalay smiled. "Saburo."

Chromedome smiled lightly as he rubbed his head. He hadn't heard his name coming out of her in a long time.

The Cybertrons operated on a level that normal Pro Heroes aren't usually able to. While normal Pro Heroes act as guardians of society, the Cybertrons act more as a military taskforce, being deployed in only dire situations. If the villain threat goes out of hand, the Cybertron will send a platoon of troops to intervene.

"Yeah, it was worth it." He replied. "But you're not shabby either, Shino."

Mandalay giggled quietly. She continued to drink her tea as Chromedome quietly looked on. When she was done, Chromedome realized he was staring. Embarrassed, he quickly coughed into his hands and turned his head. Mandalay was puzzled.

"Oh, I'd like to ask…" She started, getting Chromedome's attention back. "How did you know we were in danger?"

"We didn't, actually." Chromedome replied. "We were only sent because of the Destron sightings. We ordered that shipment of Deltanium 39, so we were going to rendezvous with it."

"Oh…" Mandalay sighed.

"But, that didn't mean we weren't going to rescue you." Chromedome added. "We just had to wait if we wanted to get you out okay."

Mandalay took that in, but then something got her attention.

"What happened to that Deltanium whatever anyway?" She asked. "Did those Destrons take it?"

"No." Chromedome said. "We had another team on standby to retrieve it. It's now in use of our engineering department."

Mandalay was impressed. She had heard of how efficient and fast the Cybertron's operated, but she never really got to experience it. She shifted a bit, but her leg stung a bit, making her wince a bit.

"Hey, you okay?" Chromedome asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Mandalay panted. "Just stings a bit."

The two of them looked at Mandalay's casted up leg. It looked pretty nasty, but they knew it would heal in time.

"The medics say you should stay here for a bit." He reminded. "It would be easier for them to check up."

"Seems reasonable." Mandalay agreed.

The two wanted to talk more, but then, Chromedome's wristwatch began to make a steady beeping noise. In response, Chromedome quickly pressed some buttons on it to speak through.

"What's up, Hardhead?" He said.

"The Commander wants you up top, boss!" Hardhead's voice crackled. "He's got another mission!"

"Heh, he never lets up, huh?" Chromedome chuckled.

Chromedome then cut off the communication and stood up from his chair. He stored it away. He quickly talked to Mandalay before he left.

"Gotta go." He said. "Duty calls."

"Okay then." Mandalay replied.

Chromedome than turned to leave, but Mandalay raised herself up to grab his hand.

"And one more thing." She added. "Thanks… for rescuing me and my team."

"Don't mention it." Chromedome replied. "Besides."

He quickly turned back and crouched down. Now, he and Mandalay were at eye level. Their noses were inches apart.

"I never leave a stray kitty." He added.

Mandalay blushed visibly this time. Chromedome backed off and began to make his way to the door. But as he grabbed the doorknob, they had one little exchange.

"Mou…" Mandalay said, embarrassed. "You're still using that pickup line?"

"Why not?" Chromedome added slyly. "It worked on you back in high school."

And on that note, Chromedome exited Mandalay's room. As the door closed with a click, Mandalay rested her head back on the pillow. Then, in a rush of emotions, her face flushed red and she covered her face. In true anime fashion, she also began to release some steam from her head.

Over the next few weeks, Mandalay stayed at the Cybertron facility, slowly getting her leg brought back to health. During this time, the rest of the Pussycats stayed and helped out around the facility. Tiger assisted in the general training regime, while Ragdoll helped sorting out some paperwork. Pixie-Bob, while helping anywhere she could around the facility, took a particular interest in Brainstorm. Kota even came, as Mandalay requested that he be brought in for safety.

Chromedome would also drop by her room. He visited almost every day he was at the facility, as he is often deployed to the field. The two had a nice time getting caught back up with each other. Their respective teams took notice of the change of behavior within their team leaders, and they quickly figured out the puzzle pieces together.

On the day Mandalay was finally discharged, Chromedome offered to take her and Kota back to their home. She agreed to it, and the three set off. When they reached Mandalay's home, both the Headmasters and the Pussycats celebrated their union with a party. They initially were taken back but laughed it off.

'Weirdos…' Kota thought. Although he will admit, the cake they brought was pretty tasty.

Meanwhile, in the dark depths of the mountains, Black Shadow walked through the whistling trees. He reached the side of a mountain and felt the rocks on it. It was tough smooth, until he began to tap on one of them. It made a hollow sound.

"Seven five six seven." He said.

He quickly stepped away from the rocks. Pebbles off the rock began to shake and fall onto the ground. Then, the rock descended into the ground, revealing a metal hallway. Black Shadow entered, the rock slowly rising back up to hide himself and the metal hallway behind him.

He made his way down the hallway, passing by other Destron troopers. He reached the end, where a large wall was present. He breathed in deeply and pressed the number code on the side. Once that was done, the wall shifted loudly and opened up to reveal a large throne. Black Shadow stepped up to it quietly.

On the throne, sat a large man. He wore a large helmet that is shaped like a hawk, and had large wings shaped like crescent moons. He also wore a chest plate shaped like his wings. The chest plate also bore the Destron logo.

 _Villain – Deathsaurus – Emperor of Destruction_

"My emperor…" He spoke slowly, getting down on one knee.

"Speak, Black Shadow." Deathsaurus boomed.

"The plan went off without a hitch, sire." Black Shadow responded. "The Deltanium 39 was transported to our refinery. And I made sure that those Heroes that hindered my plan were taken care of as well."

Deathsaurus sat up on his throne. He didn't seem impressed by Black Shadow's prattling.

"Oh, Black Shadow… you are one of my greatest warriors…" He sighed. "But you are just as arrogant."

Black Shadow looked up at Deathsaurus in shock. Whenever Deathsaurus said something like that, something bad usually followed.

"Your highness, what do you mean?" He asked.

"The Deltanium 39 never reached our refinery." Deathsaurus revealed. "A Cybertron squad intercepted the two soldiers that you put your utmost faith into."

"Your failure is a disgrace to the Destron name…" He scowled. "Leave my sight at once!"

Black Shadow couldn't believe it. On cue, two more figures entered the throne room. They were wearing similar armor to the normal Destron troopers. Instead of purple however, their armor was silver.

"Lord Deathsaurus, please!" Black Shadow insisted in panic. "Let me make it up to you!"

However, Black Shadow never got his chance. He was soon escorted out of the throne by the two silver troopers. The doors to the throne room shut behind him as Deathsaurus was left alone.

"Hm…" He gritted his teeth. "At every turn, those Cybertrons thwart my plans…"

"Then maybe…" spoke a gruff voice. "It's time for a different approach, milord?"

Deathsaurus looked up and saw a man about his stature walking up to him. He had shoulder spikes and large shield shaped like a fuselage of a jet, attached to his left arm. On his right arm, he has a small missile launcher, as well as double-laser cannon.

 _Villain – Overlord_

"I assume you have plan then, my loyal second-in-command?" Deathsaurus asked.

Overlord reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of the Wild Wild Pussycats.

"Oh… I've got a few ideas…" Overlord chuckled evilly.


	8. Villain Attacks

Villain Attacks

 **Synopsis: The Vanguard Action Squad recruited more members to the core. This is their fight during the invasion of the Forest Training Camp.**

When the League of Villains began to recruit more members to their cause, they have gathered quite the odd ensemble of characters. This ensemble includes the muscle-brain Muscular, the small child Mustard, the Stain wannabe Spinner, the entertainer Mr. Compress, and even this world's equivalent of Deadpool, Twice.

But to complete the Vanguard Action Squad, Dabi, the leader, decided to expand the team so it would fit thirteen people. Originally, the squad was meant to be a group of just ten people, but Shigaraki suggested more manpower, just in case their objective got out of hand.

As such, the three members that joined the Vanguard Action Squad are two Faust members, Night Rogue and Blood Stark, and the Destron's second-in-command, Overlord.

When they began their attack, the team had split up. Overlord had decided to go with Spinner and Magne, while Blood Stark and Night Rogue went off to do their own thing.

And it is during their fight against Mandalay and Tiger is where this story begins.

Overlord had decided not to join the fight. Instead, he just unsheathed his shield and cut the trunk of a nearby tree. Then, without a care in the world, he just sat down on the flat trunk, putting one leg on the other. Needless to say, he was quite amused by the fight.

However, we won't start with them just yet. We will cut to a different part of the forest to see what is happening to the other students.

 **LION! SOUJIKI! BEST MATCH!**

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **TATEGAMI CYCLONE! LIONCLEANER! YEAH!**

The pink smoke had begun to saturate the open air in the forest. It was only thanks to Sento's quick thinking that the students with him weren't knocked out. He was currently in a Best Match, another one he found courtesy of Mei. It was called LionCleaner, which used the gold Lion and Soujiki Full-Bottles.

The students that were with Sento were Setsuna Tokage, Kasumi Shujutsu, and Nirengeki Shoda. Kasumi was knocked out by the smoke, so Shoda was carrying her on his back. Sento was clearing a path for them, sucking in the pink smoke with his vacuum arm.

"Quick thinking, Sento." Tokage commented. "We could've seriously been hurt."

"Don't mention it." Sento replied. "It's a good thing that we were even allowed to use our Quirks, otherwise this could've been really ugly."

The four students continued to move slowly, huddled together. It was only when they heard some footsteps they stopped.

"Wait." Shoda started. "Did you guys hear that?"

The students stopped moving and perked their ears. They didn't hear anything. The trees weren't even making any kind of sound either, as there was no wind to brush them. But just as they were about to keep moving, they heard clapping.

"Sharp ears, shorty!" boomed a stark voice. "To notice me when all this smoke is covering your senses!"

The students quickly braced themselves. Sento quickly continued to clear out some of the smoke to reveal who the voice belonged to. The figure was soon revealed to be red-armored man, with a turquoise cobra mask and chest armor. Sento's eyes widened. He knew who this was.

"Stark…" He echoed.

Blood Stark gave the children finger guns, happy to hear Sento saying his name.

"Bingo!" He smiled. "Looks like you still remember me!"

Sento lifted his right arm, which had a lion-shaped gauntlet on it. He clenched a hard fist. He knew he wasn't allowed to fight, but the least he can protect his fellow students. Blood Stark made no moves to attack, but that's when Mandalay's telepath reached the students.

"Everyone in Classes A, B, and C!" Her voice echoed. "You are granted permission to engage in combat!"

Well, the students were surprised by this. Sento, having taking that order in, began to make his move. He removed the two Full-Bottles in his Driver and pulled out two more from his pocket.

"I take it you're cleared to fight?" Blood Stark asked, putting a hand on his waist.

"Saves me the trouble of waiting for you to attack first." Sento declared coldly.

He shook the two Full-Bottles, then quickly inserted them into his Driver.

 **KAIZOKU! DENSHA! BEST MATCH!**

Just as the Full-Bottles were in, he quickly began turning the crank, spewing out the tubes that let new liquids flow through to make new shapes.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!" Sento shouted.

 **KEIKOKU NO HANGYAKUSHA! KAIZOKURESSHA! YEAH!**

Sento then changed from his LionCleaner form and to a new form, KaizokuRessha. A turquoise pirate's cloak drooped down right arm, covering it. A rail-crossing signal formed on his left shoulder, having a light green color.

"A Best Match, eh?" Blood Stark commented. "You're really serious, aren't you?"

Sento ignored that comment and just opened up his hand. There, an arrow-like weapon materialized.

 **KAIZOKU HASSHA!**

He twirled the Kaizoku Hassha around, and then braced himself. Then he quickly spoke to the other students.

"Tokage." He said in a serious tone. "Get Shoda and Kasumi out of here. I'll hold off Stark for as long as I can."

Tokage and Shoda were confused at Sento's sudden change in attitude. From what they heard from the other students, Sento was usually very cheerful, ready to help anybody. But this felt different. Sento was acting hostile, sensing that he was not going to hold back on attacking.

"A-are you sure?" Shoda asked. "I mean, I know we're told to engage in combat, but that doesn't mean we _should_ fight, right?"

"Yeah, Shoda's right." Tokage agreed. "Let's just leave. C'mon!"

But Sento just ignored the two 1-B students and slowly raised the Hassha. There was a toy-train like mechanism that acted as the arrow and cast, so he pulled it towards him.

 **KAKUEKI DENSHA! KYUKOU DENSHA! KAISOKU DENSHA!**

The Hassha began to charge up its shot until it reached its peak. Then, Sento let go of the train mechanism, which fired a train-like energy beam.

 **KAIZOKU DENSHA! HASSHA!**

The train darted towards Blood Stark. In response, Stark quickly rolled out of the way. The train quickly turned back and darted back towards him. Blood Stark just continued to duck, roll, and dodge the shots, until the train energy beam finally dispersed. Now that's over, Blood Stark brushed his nose and smiled at Sento.

"You really are serious, aren't ya?" He cackled. "Okay. I'll oblige you!"

Blood Stark flicked his hand, and then charged at Sento. Sento twirled the Kaizoku Hassha and charged at Stark in turn. When they got close, Sento swished the Hassha, but Stark dodged it, sliding out of the way. Stark twirled and landed a kick to Sento's back. Sento gritted his teeth. He got up and landed a punch on Stark's face. Stark stumbled a bit, but smirked. He pulled out the Steam Blade and moved in.

Tokage and Shoda, still carrying Kasumi, watched the fight for a bit, but realized that Sento was distracting Blood Stark to let them escape. So, they began to move away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Stark exclaimed.

He quickly kneed Sento in his stomach tossed him aside. He pulled out the Transteam Gun to his hand and aimed at the fleeing three students. He pulled the trigger, firing three bullets. Sento quickly reacted, running towards them and even deflecting the bullets out of the way. Stark smirked, and just continued firing. Sento deflected as much of the bullets it could, but then one shot knocked the Kaizoku Hassha out of his hands. Blood Stark chuckled as he continued firing. Sento took all of the bullets as he could, thanks to the durability of KaizokuRessha. But in the end, he fell on his knees, several spots on his body smoking. Stark clicked his tongue as he crouched down to Sento's face.

"You know what your problem is, kid?" He chuckled, tapping his head. "You don't know when to give up."

Blood Stark flicked Sento's forehead, making him fall flat on his back. The suit dissipated, revealing a bloodied Sento, unconscious, but alive. Blood Stark cracked his knuckles and then proceeded to walk towards the direction that the other students ran in. He walked down the path until he was out of sight. Then, behind some trees, Tokage came out and quickly ran over to Sento. Making sure he was still okay, she slouched him over her shoulder and moved on.

Meanwhile, Night Rogue had been observing from within the trees. He had watched everything. And he was quite displeased with how Blood Stark was performing.

'That idiot treats everything like a game…' He scowled. 'You want something done right, you got to do it yourself.'

He jumped down from the tree he was on and got back on the ground. He opened up his hand to release steam. The steam dissipated to form the Transteam Gun, with the Steam Blade attachments to have it in its rifle mode. He picked the rifle up to his face and then aimed into the trees. He breathed in smoothly, then pulled the trigger twice. The two shots soared through the trees and landed on two targets. Specifically, Togaru Kamakiri and Takeru Sashiroku. They fell down, fainting from the shot. Night Rogue began to then slowly move in to finish them off. But then, something tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see a giant freakish Nomu. He was taken back, but he recovered from the initial shock.

"You freak…" He muttered. "Don't scare me like that!"

The Nomu didn't utter a word. It just dropped something down in front of him and walked away back into the forest. Rogue was surprised, even more so when he saw what the Nomu had brought him. It was Ragdoll, one of the Pussycats. She was bloodied all over her costume, and her head was bleeding massively as well. Night Rogue looked back at the two students he shot, but he knew they could wait. He quickly picked up Ragdoll and slouched her body over his shoulder.

"I'll come back for you." He said, looking over to Ragdoll. "But first, let's get you somewhere else."

He then released steam from his Transteam Gun, disappearing with Ragdoll as the steam dispersed.

Now, we cut to Mandalay, Tiger, Spinner, and Magne. While all of the above was going on, the four had been locked in a 1v1 match for some time. It was only by sheer chance that the Heroes managed to restrain the Villains, holding them down. Overlord, who had been watching from a nearby tree, he was entertained initially, but now, he was bored.

Spinner then yelled something of how Stain will be revived and whatnot. That's when Overlord spoke up.

"Boo!" He yelled. "Get off the stage!"

Mandalay and Tiger quickly glanced over to him. They'd been so busy fighting Magne and Spinner, they hadn't really paid attention to Overlord.

"Tiger, what should we do with him?" Mandalay asked quickly. "We can't fight him when we got these two finally under control!"

Tiger quickly began to figure out a solution. That's when he noticed something. There was some rope lying around nearby. He quickly used his Quirk to reach it, then Mandalay understood what was happening. In an instant, the two had tied up Spinner and Magne to a nearby tree, knocking them out in the process. Now, the two finally could focus on this other Villain.

"I guess it's my turn, huh?" Overlord said to himself.

He stood up slowly and walked over to the two Pro Heroes. He was taller than the two of them. He smirked as he just crossed his arm.

"So, how do you want to do this?" He asked. "Painfully? Or excruciatingly painfully?"

"Your threats won't work on us, Villain!" Tiger retorted, pulling out his claws.

He then charged in. Mandalay stayed back for support. Overlord was so pleased by this. So, he did what he did best. He put his hands by his sides to reveal several compartments on his lower torso. The six small barrel openings on his left side then fired a barrage of small missiles that caught Tiger off guard. The missiles exploded all around him, disorienting him. In the midst of it, Overlord shot forward and grabbed Tiger by his face. He dragged his body through the ground and threw him with a kick. Mandalay braced herself and caught Tiger's flying body.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm alright now. Thank you." Tiger replied.

The two then stood their ground. Overlord was getting tired of this drabble.

"Look, I've had a really long day." He complained. "Can you just release those two idiots and let us be on our way?"

"You know we can't allow that!" Mandalay rejected.

This time, Mandalay and Tiger charged in together. Tiger clasped his hands together, launching Mandalay into the air. Mandalay flipped and landed on Overlord's body, quickly positioning her arms around his neck. Tiger grabbed his legs, and together, the two Pussycats pulled Overlord to the ground. But when they did that, Overlord 's waist then split. Tiger flung forward with Overlord's legs, while Mandalay just fell down with Overlord's torso.

Something else then happened. The torso transformed into a jet, with Mandalay still holding on. The legs transformed into a tank, which began to fire at Tiger, who began to dodge all of them. The jet did some maneuvers to flung her off. The jet threw Mandalay off of her, right into Tiger, knocking them off of their feet. Then, the tank transformed back into a pair of legs, and the jet transformed into a torso as it attached back together. Overlord smirked.

"Okay, I'll ask again." He said. "Can we go?"

The Pussycats got back on their feet, determined to stop Overlord no matter what.

"We'll stop you, here and now!" Mandalay declared.

"Now, now, that, is not a smart move." Overlord interjected. "Because… there's no remains of those that stand against me."

Overlord then moved to his right shoulder. There was some kind of panel on his armor, but it was covered by a cloth. He removed it to reveal… a Destron logo.

"Wait… that symbol…!" Tiger spluttered.

"Speaking of which." Overlord added, reaching into his pocket. "I think you'd like this."

He pulled out a folded piece of paper. He tossed it to Mandalay. She was skeptical.

"What is this?" She asked nervously.

"It's a memento from your boyfriend." Overlord smirked. "Think of it as a… final farewell."

Mandalay took those words in carefully. She picked up the piece of paper and carefully unfolded it. It was a picture. A picture of something completely horrifying.

The picture showed a helmeted man. His head was lurched backward, like he was looking up at something. But the main was lying down a chair. Plus, the armor he was wearing looked very damaged and battered. Plus, the neck was torn open, with only the blood covering the bones. Then, to the helmet's visor, several thin, but piercing needles were through the visor, with blood dripping from the sides. And all the while, the armor had the Cybertron logo on the chest.

Mandalay was speechless. What she just saw was a picture of dead Saburo, AKA Pro Hero Chromedome, Cybertron, leader of the Headmasters. She dropped to her knees, and then she began to whimper, covering her eyes with her hair.

"Mandalay! No!" Tiger ordered. "That picture cannot be real! You said you spoke to him last weekend!"

But Mandalay didn't listen. Tears dripping down her face, and with a glaring look in her eye, she charged at Overlord, screaming.

"YOU MONSTER!" She screamed.

She began to throw random punches that were too wild. Overlord dodged them all easily, without little to no effort. Mandalay continued on until finally, she stopped and just stopped, crying still. Overlord just punched her, and then kicked her away from him. Tiger caught her, so Mandalay wasn't hurt too bad.

"Mandalay, please!" He begged. "Snap out of it!"

Overlord's chance had come. He reached for his back and pulled out his blaster rifle. He aimed right at them and began to charge up the blaster. But that's when he heard a comm. It was Mr. Compress.

"Vanguard Action Squad!" He spoke through. "I have secured our quarry! Group up at rendezvous in 5 minutes!"

Overlord scowled and just ignored his call. He continued charging until the blaster was ready. When it was he smirked and pulled the trigger. However, a purple warp portal appeared out of nowhere and directed the shot up into the air.

"Overlord, please." Kurogiri's voice said. "We are to accomplish a mission, so please, do try and stay on task."

Overlord grunted and growled, but he did obey. He put his blaster rifle away and moved to free Spinner and Magne. Having the two over his shoulders, he moved back to Kurogiri.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Now?" Kurogiri stated. "We take our leave."

Kurogiri opened up a portal large enough to get Overlord through. He went through it without any problems, and Kurogiri disappeared soon after.

That left Mandalay sobbing in Tiger's arm, still not recovering from the thought.

"I… I…" She muttered in between gasps. "I didn't even get to tell him how I felt…"

Tiger assured her that he would feel the same way. A few minutes later, Mandalay recovered, and quickly move to check on Ragdoll, who had been MIA the entire night.

Soon, the Villains have all escaped. They had completed their objective, which was the kidnap of Bakugo Katsuki. Star Saber quickly arrived with the Cybertron Riot Control to handle the situation and help the students recover. Star Saber was ashamed that this was the only way he could help, but Vlad King and Aizawa said that this was the best way for his help.

The facts spoke for themselves. At least 37 students have been knocked unconscious or injured during this attack, most notably, Sento Kiryu, who still hadn't woken up since his fight with Blood Stark, and the countless others that were knocked out by either the gas or even by Villains. In addition, Pixie-Bob was taken to a Cybertron med-bay center to get treatment for her massive head trauma, with Brainstorm as her escort. Ragdoll has been deemed MIA, so Star Saber told a Lieutenant to gather up a search party for her.

Three of the Villains have been arrested, but since they weren't affiliated with the Destrons, Star Saber handed them off to the police. Mandalay asked Star Saber about Chromedome, showing him the picture that Overlord gave her. To her relief, Star Saber said that he had recoverable injuries from his latest mission, so he should be able to get back into service soon.

If there's anything that the Villains have indirectly done, the students and the staff of U.A. know this: Hero Society, is now at its final threshold.


	9. Charged Up!

Charged Up

 **Synopsis: Cross Dragon gets an upgrade.**

It has been several weeks since the Kamino Incident, AKA All Might VS All For One. A lot of Pro Heroes and police officers were injured in the line of duty during then. many even going as far as giving their lives and Quirks. One of those involved Mt. Lady taking a major blow for the students that came to rescue Bakugo. Cross Dragon was also there, but he wasn't able to take the blow for her stead. He was overwhelmed by the Villain forces, having Kamui Woods rescue both him and Mt. Lady.

After the fight was over, the three went to a hospital to get their injuries treated. In the end, they watched the rest of the fight on TV, as they were now incapacitated to help any more.

A week had past since that pivotal moment in history, and now the public slowly became acclimated to the new change in the Hero atmosphere. In one hospital, the sun shone through the window. In the hospital room, lying in beds, were the civilian forms of Mt Lady and Cross Dragon, Yu Takeyama and Banjo Ryuga.

The extent of the injuries that the two Pro Heroes were very different between them. Ryuga only got some scrapes and a wrist injury, wearing patches on his face and having a bandage wrapped around his wrist. Takeyama got off a lot worse. She's got bandage after bandages on her arm, her body, and even on her head.

Ryuga slowly opened his eyes, slightly blinded by the brightness of the hospital room. He twisted his neck, stretching. Then he looked to his side, seeing Takeyama. She was still sleeping quietly.

'Heh…' He thought. 'She looks so peaceful.'

Then, he began to note her injuries. Looking at them, she was hit a lot harder than he thought. He couldn't help but remember the time when Mr. Compress took a beeline shot right at her face. Ryuga bit his lip, and then felt guilty of not being able to protect her back then.

Just then, the hospital doors slid open. Ryuga saw that Kamui Woods came to visit the two of them. Not only him, but Edgeshot also came along.

"How you holding up?" Kamui asked.

"Eh, you know me." Ryuga said. "This isn't anything that can keep me down. Takeyama though…"

Kamui and Edgeshot both looked at Mt. Lady. She was still asleep, so she wasn't able to welcome them.

"Oh yeah, she took a serious one." Kamui commented.

Ryuga shifted on his bed so he could take a look at Mt. Lady. The bandages on her body really bothered him. He could feel himself slowly turning away.

"I heard from the nurses." Edgeshot added. "You two should be discharged from the hospital within the week."

Ryuga nodded and slunk into his bed again. The two heroes respectfully left the two to continue resting.

A few days later, both Ryuga and Mt. Lady were discharged from the hospital and were able to get back to work. A lot of events have occurred during their absence in the hospital. One thing is that Kamui and they had formed a team with Edgeshot.

In the coming months, Ryuga as Cross Dragon and Mt. Lady worked alongside Kamui Woods and Edgeshot to suppress Villains. In the light of All Might's retirement, the Villains have become more active and begun doing whatever they wanted in broad daylight, not caring about the repercussions.

During these months though, Cross Dragon's popularity declined a smidge. Ryuga had lost all confidence in his abilities, still due to his insecurities about not being able to protect Mt. Lady back then. He tried not to show it, but it really distracted him during Villain raids.

In the end, Ryuga called a for a temporary leave of absence from work, so he could get his mind sorted out. Edgeshot allowed this, knowing the internal problems that Ryuga was going through. Mt. Lady was worried for her secret boyfriend, but she knew there was nothing she could do for him either.

One night, he was jogging along a canal path with a small towel around his neck. He had been going for a while, as the sweat on his face was reflected off of some lights from nearby buildings. He wiped his face off and bought a cold water from a nearby convenience store. After that, he went out to a park and slumped down on a bench. He quickly yelled in frustration before taking a swig from the water bottle.

"Ha…" He sighed. "No matter what I do… nothing seems to be working!"

"Still fussing over the Kamino incident?" asked a voice from behind him suddenly. "You're hopeless."

Ryuga was surprised, quickly jumping into a battle stance out of the bench. He saw Blood Stark leaning on the bench he was sitting on, holding a briefcase of some kind.

"Stark!" Ryuga exclaimed, quickly reaching for the Dragon Full-Bottle.

"Whoa, whoa, easy!" Stark shouted back, taking seat on the bench. "I'm not here to fight. Just want to give you a little something."

Stark presented the briefcase he was holding to Ryuga, then he tossed it to him. Ryuga caught it, very skeptical.

"What's this?" He asked nervously.

"It's a little power-up the boys and I conjured up for ya." Stark smiled. "Doubt you can use it though."

"What do you mean?" Ryuga asked angrily.

"You're not in the proper mindset." Stark said bluntly. "To use that, you have to get over that stupid thing."

Stark then stood up and proceeded to walk away. But before he did, he left Ryuga with a piece of information.

"Oh, and a quick FYI." He said. "There's going to be a Smash attack around 3 o'clock tomorrow."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ryuga asked, putting the briefcase down.

"Cause you still have much to grow." Stark sighed, walking away. "You and Sento. Ciao."

And on that note, Stark disappeared in a cloud of red steam. Ryuga was suspicious to say the least. He had been tracking Blood Stark ever since he surfaced, even before when he got word that he was involved with the League of Villains during the Forest Training camp fiasco with Sento. Despite this though, he still had received the briefcase from him. He was skeptical to open it, so he waited until he went home.

Blood Stark was right. When the clock struck 3 o'clock, there was a news broadcast of a monstrous villain attacks. It was flailing its arms around randomly, attacking some citizens and damaging some buildings. As if it were by some miracle, Edgeshot and his team were deployed to handle situation. Kamui Woods handled the crowd control, while Mt. Lady and Edgeshot handled the Villain.

The attack was done by three monster-looking Villains. One of them had red wings on its arms and its face was just jaws. Another one of them had floppy, bluish white tentacles extending from its head while having a red upper torso. The last one had a blue torso, while having yellow arms. The arms shaped like those of a gorilla.

Edgeshot quickly folded himself into a simple string and shot through the white monster, but nothing happened. Instead, the white one moaned and began to freeze the string. Edgeshot panicked, and quickly escaped the monster's grasp before the ice got more severe.

"What are these things?" He questioned. "We can't beat them!"

Mt. Lady, in her huge form, slammed her feet down on the blue monster. But the blue one caught her feet and just tossed it above its head. Tripped up, Mt. Lady quickly shrunk back to her normal size. She fell on her back, minimizing the damage.

"Uh…" Kamui's voice came. "I could use some help here!"

The two Pro Heroes quickly turned to see that Kamui Woods was backed into a corner by the winged monster. Kamui used his wood to bind the monster, but it just spread its wings out, freeing itself. With a loud caw, it flapped its wing to throw Kamui aside, making him roll away. Luckily though, Edgeshot stopped him.

All three monsters growled and moaned quietly as they approached the three Pro Heroes. They knew they couldn't handle this as they are now.

"We need the whole team…" Mt. Lady muttered under her breath.

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS DRAGON! YEAH!**

 **HIPPARE! HIPPARE! HIPPARE! MEGA HIT!**

Then, from out of nowhere, Cross Dragon jumped in and used his sword, the Beat Crosser, to quickly knock back the three monsters.

"Ryuga…!" Mt. Lady smiled lightly.

Cross Dragon withdrew his sword and helped Kamui back on his feet.

"Hope I'm not too late." He smiled.

"Your arrival was impeccable, actually." Edgeshot replied. "We need to defeat those… things. Whatever that may be."

Cross Dragon turned around to see the monsters recuperating and getting back on their feet. He knew what they were. Little known fact, he had been secretly tasking himself with hunting down Smashes, and this was the first time others became aware of their existence. So, he had to tell them.

"Those are called Smashes." He explained. "They are humans that were experimented on to gain enhanced superhuman abilities. Essentially, it's a makeover Quirk upgrade."

"Experimentation…" Edgeshot muttered. "Are they related to the Nomus?"

"Luckily, no." Cross Dragon answered, cracking his knuckles. "They're no less annoying to deal with, though."

And on that note, the four Pro Heroes initiated combat against the Smashes. Mt. Lady and Cross Dragon took the blue one, Edgeshot took the winged one, while Kamui Woods handled the white one. However, while exchanging blows though, Cross Dragon kept noticing that Mt. Lady is very sluggish in some of her stances. He just couldn't take his eyes off it, so sometimes, he would take some punches that he could have easily deflected or dodged.

The Smash he was fighting finally landed a good punch, knocking Cross Dragon out and onto the ground. His suit faded and Ryuga Banjo laid on the ground.

"Why?!" He grunted to himself. "Why am I not fighting at my best!"

The other Pro Heroes heard this, but just continued to fight the Smashes. However, Mt. Lady spoke up.

"Hey!" She called out. "If you're still beating himself over Camino, stop doing it!"

Ryuga looked up to see Mt. Lady still fighting the Smash, but still getting overwhelmed.

"Getting hurt is an occupational hazard!" She continued. "Well, as my boyfriend, I guess it's just your instinct, but you should know I'm more than capable of taking care of myself!"

"Besides!" She went on. "I'm not blaming you for my injuries! You were knocked out! I would've felt the same way if our roles were switched!"

Ryuga stopped. He began to take her words in. She was right. He knew that he couldn't do anything because he was knocked out back then. He had been blaming himself for something that was beyond his control. Now, thinking at it now, it was child-like grudge.

He sat up, legs crossed, and just slapped his face a bit. Then, he stood up and ran forward. Swinging his fist, he landed a huge bare-handed punch on the side of the Smash's face. The Smash fell back on its back and rolled away a few feet. Ryuga rolled his wrists and smiled.

"Thanks for getting my head on straight, Takeyama." Ryuga said.

He reached into his back and pulled out a light blue colored item. It had some kind of wrench lever on its side, and there was kind of compartment in the middle.

"Uh, Ryuga?" Mt. Lady asked. "What's that?"

"An upgrade." Ryuga replied quietly.

He put the item on his waist, and the item wrapped around like a belt.

 **SCLASH DRIVER!**

He breathed in slowly. He had tried to use this power-up item the night before, but when he tried to, the belt discharged heavy feedback, shocking him with static electricity. He was knocked out from continued usage, so in the end, he just gave up.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out some kind of silver pack. It looked squishy and it had his logo on it.

"Let's give this a shot now." He muttered.

He twisted the knob on the top of the pack, and then inserted it into the belt.

 **DRAGON JELLY!**

A clanking standby music began to play. Ryuga got into his signature stance. He waited a bit, then he pressed the wrench lever on the belt.

"Henshin!" He yelled.

As gurgling sounds began, the static feedback from the belt began to course through his body. Ryuga yelled in pain, but he tried to brave through it. Mt. Lady reached in a hand to help, but she was shocked in the process, making her back up. Edgeshot and Kamui Woods stopped their fight to see what was going on. Then, with a yell, Ryuga began to change.

 **TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU!**

Suddenly, some kind of vat built itself around Ryuga. Then, the vat suddenly became filled with a light blue clear, jelly fluid. Then, the vat twisted into a knot, transforming Ryuga's body into some kind of silver-clad armored man. Then, the top of Ryuga's head spewed out a blue, inky fluid. Then jelly then molded into some kind of shape on Ryuga's torso and head.

 **DRAGON IN CROSS CHARGE! BURAA!**

Ryuga had transformed again, this time into something different. His head and torso armor were clear-looking, almost like solidified jelly. His silver suit also gleamed a bit. His shoulders also gained some kind of jelly pack-like design, with his dragon logo on each. Ryuga has become Cross Charge.

"Now… I don't feel like losing!" He declared, pumping his fists.

Cross Charge then slowly moved towards the Smashes. The blue one moaned and charge at him. However, with simple deflect of a swing and open palm strike on the Smash's chest, Cross Charge defeated the Smash by knocking it into a wall.

"Whoa…" Kamui muttered.

But he had no time to gawk. He had to fight his own Smash, which had just taken a wing swing at his arm. Kamui jumped back a bit and launched a flurry of wood towards it. The Smash took to the air and flew through the wood. Cross Charge saw this and took a chance. He made a fist with his right hand, summoning a mold of jelly to appear. It formed into a shape, then dispersed to reveal a weapon.

 **TWIN BREAKER!**

He aimed the weapon upward, carefully tracking the Smash. Then, he pulled the trigger. The lasers shot out of the Breaker all landed on the Smash. The Smash plummeted to the ground, smoking. Kamui was pleasantly surprised, but Cross Charge didn't see it.

He moved to the final Smash, who Edgeshot was having a hard time trying to keep it back. He grabbed the Twin Breaker's barrels and twisted them back, extending out a screwdriver drill.

 **ATTACK MODE!**

Cross Charge twisted his arm and landed a critical punch on the Smash's face. The Smash roared, but Cross Charge picked it up by its neck and threw it aside. He then twisted his body around and landed a roundhouse kick on the Smash. The Smash all rolled together into a bunch.

"That should make it easier." He said.

He pulled out the small robot dragon used to access his normal form and installed it into the Twin Breaker.

 **READY GO!**

A standby music began to play. He positioned his arm beside his face. Then, a aura-like dragon flew around his arm and roared when it reached the Twin Breaker.

"Try this on for size!" He shouted.

 **LET'S BREAK!**

Cross Dragon threw the punch, and the aura dragon flew with the punch and towards the Smash. The dragon flew towards the Smash and exploded in a huge fireball. The other Pro Heroes covered their eyes to shield themselves until the explosion subsided. Once it was gone, the Smashes all laid on the ground, moaning and groaning. Cross Charge pulled out three empty Full-Bottles from his pocket and extended them out towards them. Some kind of essence from the Smash were absorbed into the Bottles, reverting them back to humans, unconscious, but alive.

Kamui and Edgeshot quickly moved into escort the three civilians that were reverted from being Smash, while Cross Charge and Mt. Lady called the emergency services. When that was done, the press immediately moved in to answer questions.

"Cross Dragon!" One of the reporters asked. "Does this mean you are returning to Hero duties?"

Cross Charge looked over to the others. Kamui and Edgeshot both nodded, while Mt. Lady gave him a small wink.

"Yes, I'm back." He replied. "And better than ever!"

Over the next few weeks, Cross Charge alongside the other aforementioned Heroes, did their best to bring down the slow rise of Villains. They weren't making as much of an impact as All Might has, but it was still enough.

Jumping back to current, Blood Stark watched the whole thing unfold from the top of a building. He was satisfied to say the least.

"Good progress, kiddo." He smiled.

He began to walk away, as he had other plans he had to enact.

"Now all he needs… is a competitor…" He commented.

He began to fiddle with something in his hand. It was another jelly pack, similar to the Dragon one that Cross Charge had. Unlike his though, this pack was golden, and there was a robot design on the pack.


	10. Hard Brick Road

Hard Brick Road

 **Premise: A childhood friend of Kirishima comes to settle a grudge.**

Another day at U.A. has come and gone. Luckily, the weekend had arrived. The sun was shone brightly over the horizon as the students began to depart. Class 1-A's Kirishima walked out the main gate, stretching his arms into the air.

"Ugh…" He groaned. "Why did today feel so long?"

He sighed deeply as he simply walked down the street. He felt all of the energy he had earlier in the day was drained. He had to figure out a way to get it back. So, on his way home, he looked for a place to eat. He searched for a bit, but he couldn't find any place. That's when he found a place.

"Aha!" He declared. "A ramen cart!"

A few feet away from him, was a ramen stand. It looked like someone was already there, but he didn't care. The smell of sweet ramen soaked into his nose and slowly led him towards the cart. Smacking his lips, Kirishima quickly squat down on the seat.

"Mister! One bowl, your best seller!" He shouted.

The man behind the stand quickly obliged the young man, quickly making him a steaming bowl of ramen. He began to eat it, taking in the satisfying taste. It was only when the man next to him poked him to get his attention. Kirishima took a brief look at the man who got his attention and was pleasantly surprised.

"W-whoa!" He choked. "Akaba?!"

The man that had been sitting next to him was a boy exactly Kirishima's age. He had all of his hair sticking upwards like a mohawk, but not shaped like one. He had a red bandanna around his forehead and was wearing yellow jacket.

"Been a while, eh, Eijirou?" Akaba asked.

"You bet, man!" Kirishima exclaimed. "What've you been up to, man? I haven't heard from you since we graduated middle school!"

"I've been working on a farm." Akaba explained. "I'm working under a real nice boss."

"Farming, huh?" Kirishima smiled. "Sounds exactly like you!"

After the two had finished their ramen, they left together to catch up. Kirishima and Akaba did all sorts of things together. They went to an arcade, where Kirishima beat Akaba easily at a shooting game. Then, they went to a gym to work out, where the two competed in a friendly competition. Akaba beat him in crunches and sit-ups, and Kirishima quickly applauded him for that.

By the time the two had settled down at a café to just talk, the sky had begun to turn orange. The two saw that the sun was beginning to set, and quickly wrapped up their talks.

"Man, time really flies, huh?" Kirishima smiled.

"Yeah." Akaba agreed.

After the two paid for their drinks, and quickly left the café. Kirishima and Akaba walked down the street until they met an intersection.

"Well, my house is in that direction." Kirishima said, pointing to the right. "So, I guess this is where we part?"

"Yeah." Akaba said. "But before we go, I want to ask a favor. Do you still have time?"

Kirishima took out his phone to look at the time. The clock was still at 5:00, so there was still a bit of time left. Plus, he really didn't have anything else to do, so he obliged. Akaba told Kirishima to follow him. Kirishima, trusting his childhood friend, did just that. They walked on until they had reached some kind of abandoned lot. He looked around to get aware of his surroundings.

"So… Akaba." He started. "What do you need help with?"

Akaba waited a bit until he heard some steps come over. Coming out were two more people. One was about Kirishima's height and is dressed in jeans and a blue beret. The other was shorter and is dressed in yellow pants and a yellow beanie.

"Kirishima, I'd like to introduce to some friends of mine." Akaba said. "The one in blue is old man Keichiro, and the yellow one is Fukuro."

"How you doing, squirt?" Keichiro greeted.

"Hi!" Fukuro smiled.

Kirishima greeted them back respectfully but was still unsure about what was going on. He was about to raise that when he heard a couple more steps from behind. The two turned around to see some boys, no older than they were, standing in front of them.

"Well, well, well…" one of them said. "It's the wuss and the Quirkless…"

Kirishima soon realized that the boys were the bullies from both his and Akaba's middle school years. He was puzzled to see them.

"Hey, Akaba?" He whispered. "What are these guys doing here?"

Akaba didn't answer. He just combed his mohawk back and gritted his teeth.

"Fight us." He said suddenly. "No holding back."

The bullies at first didn't respond, but then, they just laughed.

"You're kidding, really?" One of them cried. "A Quirkless kid picking a fight? It's a sick joke!"

"Yeah, you're right. I am Quirkless." Akaba stated. "Correction: I _was_ Quirkless."

Akaba reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small bottle-like object. He shook it, making a rattling sound. Once he stopped, he twisted the knob on the top, and then jabbed it into the side of his arm.

 **CASTLE!**

Akaba was engulfed in a cloud of red smoke-like steam. It took the shape of his body and dispersed. Soon, Akaba's body was replaced by a monster of some kind.

His torso and arms were armored with some kind of red, rock-like material. But it wasn't just that. There were also large castle-shaped walls protruding from his back, held by some kind of holding apparatus on his back. His lower torso, on the other hand, is light blue, but it was also heavily armored in the same material. He has become the Castle Hard Smash.

Castle rotated his arm and pumped his fists.

"Alright then." He said, with his voice slightly echoing. "Ready to face the thunder?"

The bullies were shocked by what they saw. So much so that they all fell on their backs, in shock.

"Now… I get to pay you fellas back for the kind treatment you gave me!" Castle smiled.

Then, he ran towards the bullies. The bullies tried to run, but one of them stood his ground to fight. He threw a punch, but Akaba dodged it and landed his own punch on him. That resulted in the bully to get nailed into a nearby car, denting the side of it.

"Aka!" Fukuro called. "Don't have all the fun yourself!"

Then, Fukuro and Keichiro both pulled out similar looking bottle items that Akaba had. They also shook it for a bit, then jabbed it into the sides of their arms.

 **FUKURO!**

 **KUWAGATA!**

Fukuro and Keichiro's bodies were also consumed by smoke-like steam, colored yellow and blue respectively.

Fukuro's upper torso was coated with hard yellow feathers, but they were firm enough to stay on his body. His arms were also shaped into round owl wings, his hands being concealed by the feathers. He has become the Owl Hard Smash.

Keichiro's upper torso, in contrast to Fukuro, was coated with some kind of hard substance. It seemed flexible, but it was spaced enough with the skin to breath through. Plus, Keichiro now has retractable stag beetle horns extending out of his back. He has become the Stag Hard Smash.

Owl chuckled as he and Stag both charged at the bullies to help Akaba. Kirishima just watched them blow past, not sure of what to do. He just watched as the three monsters just attacked the two defenseless kids.

Castle continued to wail on one of the bullies that have been punched into the wall. He rammed his fists into the ground, making him lose his balance. The bully floated in the air as Castle then clasped his arm to his body. The large castle walls on his back rotated around to his front. Castle ran forward with the force of a truck, ramming into the bully. The bully again was thrown aside like a ragdoll, getting knocked out in the process.

Owl and Stag, together, also bashed the other one in the stomach, also throwing him beside the main bully. Castle's castle walls rotated to his back again as Owl and Stag walked up to him.

"So, these guys are the ones that bullied you back in mid?" Stag asked.

"Yeah." Castle replied, breathing in.

"Of course, city boys picking on a country boy!" Owl complained.

The two boys struggled up but Castle had other ideas. He crossed his arms over his face and some kind of energy began to gather on his forehead. Then, with one yell, he fired a laser right at the bullies. The two boys winced and braced themselves, but nothing happened. They saw that Kirishima was in front of them, with his arms out, hardened.

"You guys alright?" He panted.

The two bullies didn't reply, they just nodded. With Kirishima's approval, the two ran away, leaving the four of them behind. Akaba looked back as the bullies ran away and turned to Kirishima.

"Hey!" He started. "What's the deal?"

"Is this you wanted my help?" Kirishima glared. "So you could beat others up?"

Castle held a fist. He thought Kirishima would understand this part. Looked like he had to talk to him.

"Don't you get it, man?" He yelled. "Those two had made my entire life miserable! Haven't they done the same thing to you?"

"Yeah, they did!" Kirishima replied sharply. "But I moved past it! You should too!"

Stag and Owl both looked at Castle for a bit. He didn't seem to reply. Then, he slowly clutched a fist.

"Guess you changed, Kiri…" He muttered. "But hate to say… not everyone's as tough as you!"

With that shout, he charged at Kirishima. Kirishima braced himself and took a powerful punch to his arms. Kirishima slid on the ground a bit, his feet digging into the ground.

Castle pumped his fists and continued to swing punches onto Kirishima. STag and Owl just watched as the two continued to fight on. After briefly looking at each other, they decided to join in.

Kirishima finally landed a punch onto Akaba, making him stumble back. But that provided Stag and Owl the opening to land a gut punch on Kirishima, making him fall. Akaba ran up and kicked Kirishima's chin hard. Kirishima flew into the air for a bit before landing back on the ground with a thud. His vision became blurry, as Owl and Stag landed a few more hits in before Akaba slowly walked up to him.

"I really don't want to do this…" He admitted.

He raised his fists above his head, ready to slam. Then, he heard a lot of steps stomping towards them. Castle, Owl, and Stag all turned to see a handful of kids running towards them. Kirishima looked over where the sounds were coming from but couldn't really see.

The steps belonged Mina, Sero, and surprisingly, Bakugo. In quick reaction, Sero used his Tape to bind the three Hard Smash and pulled them away from Kirishima. Mina ran up to Kirishima's beaten body and quickly checked for any bleeding. Bakugo covered them with his arm. Sero cut his tape and walked up beside Bakugo.

"Kirishima!" Mina cried, holding him. "Are you okay? C'mon, speak to me!"

Kirishima groaned, his vision still blurry. But, in a steady beat, his vision slowly became clear again, soon seeing Mina.

"A… Ashido?" He murmured.

"Oh my god!" Mina cried, hugging him. "You're alive! Thank you thank you!"

Kirishima winced from Mina's hug, making her back off a bit. She slouched him over her shoulder, helping him stand. Bakugo and Sero, acknowledging Kirishima was okay, paid attention to the Hard Smash.

"Hey, Bakugo." Sero commented. "Aren't these guys those Smash things that came out a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah." Bakugo replied.

"Hey!" Stag called out. "Don't lump us together with those mindless heaps of gas!"

Sero and Bakugo were quite surprised by that. From what they had heard from the news, the Smash were supposed to be mindless, not responsive to anything, much like Nomus. This was the first time they had heard any of them speak.

"Let us go!" Owl cried. "We have to leave soon!"

Bakugo slowly walked up to the tied up Hard Smash. He put his hand on Owl's shoulder. Dark smoke began to rise up from his palm, slightly intimidating him.

"You're not going anyway, freak." Bakugo sneered. "One wrong move, and you die."

Just then, in surprise, small claps echoed in the lot. The four children quickly got alert, looking around themselves. The claps were soon followed by a set of steps. From the shadow, emerged an armored man. He was clad in crimson red and seemed to had his torso covered in wires. He also had a turquoise cobra-like mask on his face and on his torso armor.

The U.A. kids didn't know who it was, but the Hard Smash knew who it was.

"Mr. Stark!" Castle called. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that what you say to someone that comes to your rescue?" Blood Stark chuckled.

The children looked at Blood Stark confusingly. Stark, paying no attention to them, just moved to the Hard Smash and released them. The Hard Smash quickly stood up and cheered.

"We're free!" Owl cried.

Stag rotated his shoulders, groaning a bit. Castle, on the other hand, glared over to Sero and Bakugo.

"Alright…" He began. "Time to pay you back!"

Castle readied his fists, but Stark stopped him.

"That's enough for today, you." He said. "Put up this fight any longer, your boy is going to get worried."

Castle, realizing what he meant, backed off. Stark then quickly approached the students. He first went up to Bakugo.

"The hell are you doing?" He shouted.

Stark chuckled and just simply put his hands over his face. Then, a large vapor of steam consumed his face. Sero, Mina and Kirishima got alert, but Stark quickly moved to their faces and did the exact same thing to them. With a simple knock, the four kids all collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Kirishima tried to keep his eyes open, but all he saw before was Blood Stark's turquoise cobra mask.

Kirishima's eyes opened to a bright light. He slowly got up and looked around. He realized he was just back in his room, at his house. He held his head, not knowing how he got there. All he remembered was getting beaten by his old friend, Akaba.

'Damn…' He muttered. 'What happened to him?'

But that was a question he couldn't answer. So, he just got out of bed, and marched outside to train.

Meanwhile, Akaba was busy working on a farm. He had worked all day and walked over to get some shade. He drank some water from his canteen and sat down on the back of a nearby truck.

"Aka!" Fukuro's voice called. "How you holding up?"

Akaba saw Fukuro and Keichiro walk up to him. They were drenched in sweat.

"I'm fine." Akaba replied. "Today's just really hotter than usual, that's all."

Akaba tossed his water canteen over to Fukuro, who drank it without hesitation. Keichiro propped his hoe on the side of the truck and sat beside Akaba.

"About last night…" He asked. "Do you regret it?"

Akaba and Fukuro paused. Keichiro was talking about them fighting Kirishima and his friends. They would've turned over to the authorities had it not been for Blood Stark.

"I know, I might've been acting out of feelings…" Akaba admitted. "But what else was I supposed to do?"

Keichiro patted his shoulder.

"We can't say that we know what you're going through, man." He reminded, smiling. "But we'll help you through."

Just then, Fukuro ran up in a hurry. He seemed to be in a waiting mood.

"Guys! Guys!" He called. "The Boss is leaving now!"

Akaba and Keichiro quickly dropped their tools and quickly ran towards the dirt road. In front of a brown house, a young man was hugging an elderly woman. He was dressed in a white shirt and black pants. He was also wearing a black hat with a large gold 'S' on the front. They exchanged a few words before the three quickly ran up behind him.

"Boss!" Akaba cried out. "What the hell? I told you to tell us when you're leaving!"

"I didn't want to let you idiots make a big deal out of it." The "Boss" replied annoyingly. "Besides, it's not like I'm going away or anything."

"But it is!" Fukuro protested. "You're taking your Provisional Hero License Exam! That test is, like, super hard!"

"Boss, but you're definitely clearing that. We believe ya." Keichiro stated.

"Damn straight." The Boss said, smilling. "And once I pass, dinner's on me!"

Everyone near him all cheered.

"We'll hold you to that, boss!" Akaba snickered.

The "Boss" punched Akaba's arm playfully, and just proceeded to leave the farm and towards the nearby train station. The three and the other farm workers all cheered and waved goodbye to the "Boss", who was fiddling with something in his hands. It was a gold jelly pack.


	11. Grease Lightning

Grease Lightning

 **Premise: A student of Shiketsu High School fights U.A. during the Hero License Exam.**

The day of reckoning for Class 1-A has arrived. The time for them to acquire their Provisional Hero Licenses. But when the basics of the exam were explained, a few of them were intimidated. Out of the 1,540 students that are participating, only 100 of them will be able to pass.

With that said, the exam began in earnest. In tradition, the "Crushing of U.A." happened as soon as the horn blared. Luckily, they were able to survive the focus attack, until Yo Shindo of Ketsubutsu used his ultimate move to create a large earthquake. It shook up the battlefield, scattering the clumped student body of U.A.

Three students were separated together. Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyouka Jirou, and Tsuyu Asui, and Shouji Mezo. They were taken away by an earth shockwave and thrown into a nearby residential area. Luckily, they weren't hurt much. They had landed near some buildings and were able to keep minimal damage.

"Ow…" Jirou groaned, rubbing her bum. "That guy doesn't really hold back…"

Jirou and Momo nodded in agreement. But they can't whine about it right now. They still had an exam to clear.

"How do you think everyone else is holding up?" Shouji asked, looking ahead with his extra limbs.

"I can't say, but our friends should be able to hold their own." Tsuyu replied.

That at least made them relieved a bit. They continued to make their way through but that's when Tsuyu got a small rock to her head.

"Ow!" She said, turning around. "Who did that?"

The four U.A. students all turned to see a young boy with a Shiketsu hat, covering his brown hat. He was dressed in a brown sweater, black pants, and black shoes. Most notably, he had the Shiketsu uniform hat on.

"Found you." He said.

He put his hand on his sides and smirked. Momo recognized him, so she told the others about him.

"He was with the other Shiketsu students!" She said. "We have to be careful."

"Hey, what are you whispering about?" The Shiketsu student called. "I'm a plain-speaking man, and I believe in plain-speaking. Speak up!"

The U.A. students, in response, all stood up and got into fighting stances. Jirou positioned her Jacks near her hands, Shouji and Tsuyu crouched down to pounce, and Momo just put her fists in front of her.

"Two people are the all I need to pass." He added. "So, would you be so kind to be beaten?"

"You're nice to ask us something like that!" Jirou commented, smiling. "But we have to decline that offer!"

They all got tense though. They knew this wasn't an average student they were facing. This was a student from Shiketsu High, a school considered to be on par with U.A. They had to be careful.

"Damn…" He commented. "And just when I thought things would finally go the way I want it to…"

The Shiketsu student reached into his back and pulled out some kind of device. It looked like a belt of some kind. It was blue and it had a wrench-shaped lever on the side. There was some kind of empty chamber in the middle. He put it on his waist, which ejected a strap around his waist.

 **SCLASH DRIVER!**

When the student had put the belt on, Jirou took interest.

"Hey, wait!" She called out. "Isn't that the belt that Cross Dragon has? Why do you have one?"

"Oh, this?" The Shiketsu student replied. "I got this from a cheery old man. Besides, he has his."

"Well, fancy gear can get you so far." Momo teased. "Uh…"

"Takumi." The Shiketsu student replied. "Takumi Sakamoto."

Takumi reached into his pocket and pulled out small gold jelly pack. He twisted the tab on the top and quickly inserted it into the belt.

 **ROBOT JELLY!**

A clanking standby music began to play. Takumi raised his hand and the shifted it down, with his hand in a come-at-me gesture.

"Henshin!" He yelled, turning his hand and pressing down on the lever.

 **TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU!**

As gurgling sounds began, some kind of vat built itself around Takumi. Then, the vat suddenly became filled with black, inky, jelly fluid. Then, the vat twisted into a knot, transforming Takumi's body into some kind of gold-clad armored man. Then, the top of Takumi's head spewed out the black, inky, jelly fluid. Then jelly then molded into some kind of shape on Takumi's torso and head.

 **ROBOT IN GREASE! BURAA!**

Takumi had transformed. His head and torso armor were clear-looking, almost like solidified jelly. His gold suit gleamed in the sunlight. His shoulders also gained some kind of jelly pack-like design, having small spouts on the bottom.

"Slick Hero Grease…" He said slowly. "Kenzan."

 _Shiketsu Academy High School, Second Year! Takumi Sakamoto! Quirk: Grease!_

 _He can secrete sticky grease from his body that either mold into any shape he wants or just to throw blobs!_

The U.A. students just stood silently for a few minutes. Takumi looked at the three of them and then put a fist on his chest.

"I'll let my passion burn… and crush all of you!" He declared.

With that declaration, Jirou moved in first. She plugged her Jacks into her gloves and put her hands on the ground. She sent a vibration through, rippling the air. Takumi simply jumped to avoid the sudden rise of the ground. Then, Shouji and Tsuyu jumped up, with Shouji throwing a punch while Tsuyu shot out her tongue. Takumi deflected the punch, and bent his back to dodge the tongue. Momo then moved in, creating a metal pole into her hand. She began to swing it around, prompting Takumi to dodge. He continued to dodge, duck, and deflect the many swings Momo threw.

But as Momo continued to attack, she noticed something odd. She saw that Takumi hasn't fought back yet. She still continued to fight nonetheless.

"Y'know!" She shouted. "Just taking in my attacks won't help you pass!"

Momo moved for a jab, but Takumi grabbed it a few inches from his face. Momo was surprised, but that is what got her.

"That all you got?" Takumi taunted.

Then, he summoned a blob of grease on his lower left arm. The blob formed into some kind of shape, then the blob dispersed into a sky-blue weapon, built in with two barrels and a small drill.

 **TWIN BREAKER!**

He raised the weapon up to Momo's chest, and fired several laser shots. Momo was thrown back, tumbling a bit. Jirou and Tsuyu quickly rushed to her side, and Shouji covered them.

"You guys aren't cutting it right now." Takumi commented, reaching into his pocket again.

Surprising them all, he pulled out from his pocket… a Full-Bottle? Tsuyu was the first to notice, recalling the times she watched Sento working on Best Matches back when they were stilling working on their ultimate moves.

 **HELICOPTER!**

"Wait…" She muttered. "Isn't that… a Full-Bottle? The one that Sento uses?"

Takumi ignored that shout-out, and just shook the Full-Bottle slowly. He pulled out the robot jelly pack from his belt and inserted the Full-Bottle in its place. He also pressed down on the lever as well.

 **DISCHARGE BOTTLE!**

 **TSUBURENAI! DISCHARGE CRUSH!**

Takumi opened his right hand outward, and a blob a grease formed on his palm. Then, the blob popped, turning into a shape of a helicopter rotor. The grease that became the blades hardened, and the central blob began to spin rapidly. Helicopter blade whirling sounds also began, slowly lifting Takumi into the air.

"Here I go…" He said.

Takumi tilted his body forward, darting towards the U.A. students. He aimed the Twin Breaker and fired a flurry of lasers, making various air maneuvers. The U.A. students ducked and rolled out of his attacks, but Takumi was relentless. He flew and dove back and forth, continuously shooting from the Twin Breaker. The U.A. students couldn't really do much, as they had no way of countering him.

But, Takumi dispersed the helicopter blade grease blob and landed back on the ground. He quickly turned and ran towards Shouji.

"We're not done yet!" He called.

Shouji, who had Tsuyu nearby, quickly turned and shoved her out of the way. Takumi first threw a punch, which Shouji managed to catch. Then Takumi threw a second punch to knock Shouji off-balance. Then, pulling his arms back, he did a front-flip, stretching out one foot to land a dropkick on Shouji. He went for another punch, but something wrapped around his arm, stopping him. He shot his head back to see Tsuyu with her tongue out, which was the thing that was binding his arm.

Meanwhile, from afar, some white-clad girls were watching the fight. One of them seemed to be sitting on a fancy chair with a warm cup of tea in her hands. She had her eyes closed, and seemed to be thinking. A flat-eyed one with magenta hair, in the same white clothing, approached her.

"Miss Sai, we have observed our quarry as you instructed." She said politely. "What are your orders?"

The one called Sai then opened her eyes. Standing up, she cupped her chin.

"It's time we begin our plan." She smiled. "Gather everyone. Tell them that the operation is a go."

"Of course, Miss Sai." The girl replied, walking away.

Sai smirked, and began to consider her options.

'The arrival of the Shiketsu student only required a few alterations to my plan…' She thought. 'Nonetheless, the formula for my success is complete.'

Back to the fight, Takumi was still fighting the U.A. students. His arm was still bound by Tsuyu's tongue. He gritted his teeth, and just yanked his arm forward. Tsuyu flew forward helplessly. Takumi grabbed the barrels of the Twin Breaker and turned them backward, extending out a screwdriver drill.

 **ATTACK MODE!**

He immediately swung his right arm for a jab, but Tsuyu quickly released her tongue and was able to dodge the attack. Takumi turned his feet for another swing, but he missed again, with Tsuyu jumping right over his head. Tsuyu and Shouji quickly regrouped with Momo and Jirou, the latter who was still recovering from Takumi's blasts.

"As expected of Shiketsu…" Momo murmured, having watched how Takumi was able to fight. "He's able to counter any attack we throw."

Momo braced herself for an attack but Jirou stopped her. She noticed that Jirou had her Jacks planted into the ground,

"Jirou, what is it?" She asked.

"I'm hearing four people a few feet away." Jirou answered. "They're coming pretty slowly though."

From afar, a small radio played loud music, startling Jirou and knocking her down in the process.

"Jirou? What is it?" Momo asked.

Shouji quickly put his ears to the ground, checking for any loud sounds.

"Looks like someone played loud music to hinder Jirou." He suggested.

"Makes sense." Tsuyu agreed. "We're currently occupied with our own fight with Takumi here."

Takumi, meanwhile, who had just waited for them to attack again, slowly raised his Twin Breaker at them.

"Time I had to get this over with…" He muttered.

That's when bright blue flashes whizzed right past his face. It just grazed the bridge of his nose and cut a bit of his hair off. He quickly turned around to see who had fired that.

From afar, a girl, clad in the same white clothing as the girls from before, crouched down with some kind of glove with a slingshot mechanism. She grabbed two more balls from her back, and launched them. This time though, they completely flew past Takumi and landed on Jirou, taking out her speaker and her left earjack. After that she quickly pulled back, regrouping with the other girls.

"Phase 2, complete." She said. "Proceed to Phase 3."

Back with the others, the U.A. students quickly regrouped, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Jirou! Are you okay?" Tsuyu asked.

"I'll live." Jirou replied, albeit wincing a bit from the pain.

Following that, a thick grey mist began to rise up around them. Takumi is just confused, not knowing what was going on. He then noticed something going on with the U.A. students. Tsuyu had just plopped over, shivering.

"Tsuyu!" Shouji cried. "Are you okay?"

"Wait, is this cold air?" Momo asked. "Maybe the sudden drop in temperature made her ready to hibernate?"

In response, Momo quickly created a blanket for Tsuyu to wrap herself in. Shouji did so, but after that, they didn't know what else to do. Momo tried to think, but nothing seemed to come up. She rationalized, since her group was so focused on fighting Takumi, they temporarily forgot that the other schools might take a chance to take them out.

'There is no way of concealing the cold air…' She thought. 'That means I'll have to create something…"

"At this rate, we'll be done in by the cold." Shouji mentioned. "We have to think of something fast!"

Outside of the cold mist, the girls in white clothing were standing by outside. One of them, wearing a mask, is currently blasting the said grey mist towards the already existing mist.

"Miss Sai, Phase 3 is commencing as planned." A glasses-wearing one said.

"Excellent. Now we wait." Sai said calmly.

She was sitting on the exact same fancy chair she was earlier, and had a cup of tea in her hands.

"Both are worrying about what to do about the cold air…" She said to herself. "One side has a creation Quirk, the other is on his own… Either they will take each other out, or the creation one will use her Quirk to cover themselves. My formula for success… is working as planned!"

 _Seiai Academy, Second Year! Saiko Intelli! Quirk: IQ!_

 _After she drinks tea, when she closes her eyes, her IQ multiplies! She was already at 150 IQ to start with, so she becomes SUPER smart!_

The U.A. students continued to plan out something, but then they saw some kind of figure walk towards her and her group. Luckily, it was just Takumi. He still had the Twin Breaker in his hand, so the students remained alert.

"What do you want?" Momo asked, stuttering a bit from the cold.

Takumi ignored her comment, and walked up to her. She was confused. What is he trying to pull? In a state of shock, Takumi quickly twisted the barrels on his Twin Breaker.

 **BEAM MODE!**

He then pulled out another Full-Bottle from his pocket, different from the Helicopter one he used earlier. This one was red, with the image of a bird on it.

 **PHOENIX!**

He shook the Phoenix Full-Bottle, and inserted it into the Twin Breaker.

 **SINGLE!**

He also took out the Helicopter one from before, and inserted it alongside the Phoenix Full-Bottle.

 **TWIN!**

Standby music began to play from the Twin Breaker, charging up for a massive attack. Momo quickly got alert, and braced herself. She assumed that because of their current situation, Takumi took advantage. He lifted his arm across his face, seemingly preparing to strike Momo.

"Momo! Look out!" Jirou shouted, moving forward to protect her.

 **TWIN FINISH!**

Then, Takumi did something completely surprising. He swung the Twin Brekaer over Momo's head, completely missing her. The Twin Breaker itself shot out fire wheels, shaped like helicopter blades. Each wheel landed on the mist wall at each point, dispersing the mist.

Seiai Academy was certainly caught off guard by that. The mist they had worked so hard on had now just dissipated in front of their eyes. Saiko's eyes widened.

"I… I… Impossible!" She cried.

Momo was just as surprised. She looked to the others and saw that Tsuyu was slowly waking up from her temporary hibernation. Jirou and Shouji were helping her slowly up to health as she began to ask Takumi.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"It's simple." Takumi replied. "None of you have an ice Quirk, so I deduced it was probably someone else."

"Then, it was a simple matter of getting rid of that stupid mist." He finished.

Then, Takumi swung his arm around and got ready to charge.

"You take your friends and get out of here." He whispered. "I'll take care of the entourage we got here."

Takumi then ran off towards the Seiai Academy students while Momo got to her friends. They quickly backed off took cover behind a rock as Takumi continued to run towards the Seiai Academy students. Saiko was quite startled, not knowing what else to do now.

"Miss Sai, what do we do?" One of the Seiai girls asked.

"I… uh…" Saiko stammered. She was just too scared of this situation.

The students that were able to regain composure summoned their Quirks forward and began to stand against Takumi. However, Takumi was not going to hold back.

"I'll let my passion burn and crush all of you!" He shouted.

He then began his onslaught. He first tackled one of the girls, quickly getting back on his feet. Then, he punched another girl and knocked her into another, following up with a kick. Then, one of the girls used her hair to bind Takumi's arm. Takumi used that to his advantage however. He quickly yanked his arm forward, flinging the girl towards him. Then he swung around with a roundhouse kick to the side of her neck, then slamming his fist down on her stomach.

There were still plenty of other girls, but they all formed up in front of Saiko, who was still shivering with fear. Takumi tilted his head to look at them, still having the girl from before on the ground.

"Not enough…" He groaned.

He punched the girl he pinned down a few more times before standing up and getting more and more excited.

"Not even close!" He shouted, running towards Saiko.

The girls quickly activated their Quirks to try and protect her, but Takumi was relentless. He rolled through the girls like it was nothing, all the while saying some kind of mantra.

" **Excitement! Stimulation! Frenzy!** " He cried. "Who's going to SATISFY ME?!"

The U.A. students were quite shaken by the show Takumi was putting on. They at least thought since the Seiai Academy students are girls, Takumi would go easy. Clearly, that wasn't the case.

"Wow…" Tsuyu admitted. "This guy's on par with Bakugo right now…"

"Nah… Bakugo's on another level of crazy…" Jirou disagreed. "He's just berserk."

The students continued to watch Takumi ram through the Seiai Academy students. He had just headbutted two girls against each other until he finally reached Saiko. She was still quivering in fear at the sight of him. Takumi, still riled up from his excitement, slowly moved his hand towards the wrench lever.

"Maximum… infinite… perfection!" He declared, slamming down the lever. "That is my power!"

 **SCRAP FINISH!**

The jelly spouts on Takumi's shoulders than rotated backwards, with the spouts facing back. Then, the spouts fired a jet of his black, inky grease, propelling him forward. Lifting his legs up, he flew right into a bicycle kick, nailing it right onto Saiko's stomach. She belched, her monocle dropping from her left eye. She was tossed back, only stopping thanks to a nearby rock formation. Takumi landed back down and walked toward her. Saiko was wincing from the attack, still holding her stomach. She looked up to see Takumi towering over her. She quickly got up to try and at least push him back, but she just collapsed before she could do anything. Takumi clicked his tongue, and grabbed the elimination balls from his back.

After setting his balls on two of the girls, he grabbed Saiko by her back collar and dragged her exasperated body over to the U.A. students. Once he got to them, he tossed eight students over to them.

"Get their targets." He ordered. "You lot should be able to pass the first phase then."

Takumi turned around and begun to leave the U.A. students alone. While the U.A. students were happy that they were now able to pass, something still didn't add up.

"Why are you doing this?" Momo asked. "You could've used us to pass, but why them?"

Takumi stopped and pulled the gold jelly pack out of his belt, reverting back to his Shiketsu uniform.

"These girls interrupted our fight. Doesn't feel right to take advantage of it." He explained. "Besides, I don't feel like fighting anymore."

The U.A. students were taken back by Takumi. But they had just gotten a free buy to the second phase of the exam.

"But don't think much." He added. "Next time, I won't be as nice."

He waved backwards and proceeded to leave the exam grounds. Momo, just confused, but took his kind gesture and put the elimination balls on the unconscious Seiai Academy students, thus being able to go onto the next phase of the Provisional Hero License Exam.


	12. Dorm Vlogs

Dorm Vlogs

 **Premise: Class 1-C goes through all of their rooms.**

(The screen is currently black. Then suddenly, the screen comes to life, filming the front of building, along with Sakura and Akira in the frame. There is a small blinking red dot in the corner.)

Sakura: Ryuji, are we rolling?

Ryuji's voice: Yup! My Quirk's active!

 _Ryuji Takigawa! Quirk: Record!_

 _He has a small camera bolted to the side of his head that allows him to record and project images! On top of that, the amount of which he can record is unlimited!_

Akira: Tres bién! Alright, let's go!

Sakura: Hi, everyone! I'm Sakura Tsutsujii of Class 1-C! And this is my boyfriend, Akira!

Akira: Today, we will be show our new dorm room: Heights Alliance of 1-C!

(The screen pivots his head upward and encompasses the massive building of Heights Alliance of Class 1-C. The brown walls extending into the sky.)

Sakura: Follow us in! We've got a whole day ahead of us!

(The screen follows Sakura and Akira through the archway and the door. The screen was now covering the green living room. Luckily, no one was present. Everyone was in their own room for the time being.)

Sakura: Nothing out of the ordinary here! A standard living room for Heights Alliance.

(Akira quickly walks into frame and grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen.)

Akira: (Takes a sip) Care for a drink?

(Ryuji's hand extended out and grabbed the cup. There was a sipping sound in the background.)

Akira: As you can see, our living room is just like any other. A couple tables, a kitchen area, a TV, and the couches.

(The screen turns to film the living room. The couches, TV, and the kitchen area were all filmed.)

Sakura: (Claps hands) Now that's done, let's start with the rooms, shall we?

(The screen follows Akira and Sakura as the two boarded the elevator and went up to the second floor.)

Akira: This is the second floor! Our first batch of rooms! Now, if I remember correctly… I believe we have… Tsurugi, Sento, Ryotarou and Rei on this floor, right?

Sakura: Yep! And our first stop will be with Tsurugi!

(The screen followed Sakura and Akira towards one of the doors of the second floor. They knocked on Tsurugi's door, and slowly opened.)

Tsurugi: Oh, hey guys. What's up?

Akira: Monsieur! Mon ami Ryuji is recording our dorms for us!

Sakura: It's so that we could look back on good times together.

(The screen panned up to look at Tsurugi, who gladly welcomed them in.)

Tsurugi: Well, the least I could say about my room is that I knitted most of the stuff in here.

(The screen pans around to take in Tsurugi's room. There were a lot of Asian fabrics strewn around. There was also a knitting set tucked away on one of the drawers.)

Sakura: Wow… You really like this kind of stuff, Tsurugi!

Tsurugi: Well, my mother was a famous needle worker. I just kind a picked it up, I guess.

(The screen continued to record the various knitted pieces that Tsurugi has made.)

Akira: Well, merci for your time, Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: Don't mention it.

(The screen follows the two as they exited Tsurugi's room.)

Akira: Next up, we have Sento's room!

(Right as Akira said that, there was a loud bang. Sakura jumped and grabbed onto Akira's arm. Sakura quickly let go, realizing what she did on camera.)

Ryuji: What was that?!

Akira: I think it's just another one of Sento's equipment. Let's hurry.

(The screen followed the two towards the next door. Sento came out coughing.)

Sento: (Cough cough) Sorry about the smoke! (Cough wheeze) Just a little thing got out of hand.

(As the screen became clear of the smoke, it revealed Sento's room.)

(Sento's room had a plain white bed, along with a small fridge and a toaster on top. There was also a large stack of books, shelved beside each other. In the other half of the room, there was a group of desks where the smoke originated from.)

Akira: What were you working on, Sento?

Sento: An upgrade item I was working for my Special Move. No peeking!

(Sento quickly moves in to cover the camera.)

Ryuji: Alright, don't worry.

(The screen moves to the side to show something embedded into the wall. It looked odd, despite its average square look. But what stood out was that there were some kind of bottle items lined up on it.)

Ryuji: What are these?

Sento: Those are Full-Bottles. They are what go in tandem with my Quirk. These bottles allow me to use the capabilities of…

(Sento begins to go on about all of his abilities. The screen, with Akira and Sakura in frame, walk out of Sento's room.)

Akira: Sento never stops when he starts…

Sakura: Yeah… Anyway, who's next?

Akira: I believe it is Ryotarou's.

(The screen follows to the next door, where it has a sign that says "Welcome".)

Sakura: Oh… a "Welcome" sign!

(The door opens, and the two students enter Ryotarou's room. Ryotarou was standing by a coffee maker and was surprised to see them.)

Ryotarou: Oh! Um, uh… hello.

Sakura: Hey, Ryotarou! You making some coffee?

Ryotarou: Uh, yeah… W-would you like some?

Akira: You have cups?

(The screen moves to sit down on a chair. Ryotarou grabs three cups and pours some coffee into them. Ryotarou gave the cups on a tray and gave them out to his guests. They all drank from the cups and their faces began to lighten up.)

Sakura: Always delivering, Ryotarou!

Ryuji: Man, this is some coffee!

Akira: Ryotarou makes the best coffee in U.A.!

Ryotarou: Oh, really? Oh, uh, thank you…

(The screen focuses on Ryotarou shying away from the camera. Akira and Sakura respectfully leave while saying goodbye to Ryotarou.)

Ryuji: Alright, so who's next?

Akira: We now have Rei!

(Sakura and Akira quickly move to the final door of the floor. Sakura knocks on it.)

Rei: I'll be there in a minute.

(The door gives off some carpet and curtain shuffling, but then Rei quickly opens the door.)

Rei: Hey guys. What's up?

Akira: We're vlogging the dorm? Mind if we do your room?

Rei: Sure, not like I was doing anything important.

(The screen looks around Rei's room, but it looks very plain. A couple of video game posters, a desk, but nothing seemed out of the norm.)

(The screen moves out of the room, and Sakura closes the door. There was some rustling sounds behind the door, but they didn't seem to notice.)

Ryuji: What now?

Akira: Well, we've finished everyone on the second floor. Now we'll move on to the third floor!

Ryuji: Oh? We're not doing the girls yet?

Sakura: Eh eh eh eh! (She waves one finger across the screen.) Not. Yet.

(Akira shakes his head as the two get on the elevator. After some soothing music, the elevator doors open and the two walked out.)

Akira: Ah, le troisième étage!

(Sakura looks at Akira with a raised eyebrow.)

Akira: The third floor.

Sakura: Ah… well anyway, the buddies on this floor are Jin, Kusaka, Shotarou, and Takeru!

Akira: And before we go, a quick mention.

(The screen moves to focus on Akira.)

Akira: We won't be able to go inside Jin or Kusaka's room.

Ryuji: Really? Why?

Akira: We all agreed to not to share Jin's room since he has requested not to. And Kusaka… is well, Kusaka.

Ryuji: What's that supposed to mean?

Akira: Kusaka basically doesn't want anyone in his room.

Sakura: But!

(The screen shakes to focus on Sakura.)

Sakura: As for Shotarou and Takeru, their doors are open!

(The screen follows the two studenta towards the second to last door. The door says "WIP PLEASE KNOCK". Akira quietly knocked on the door.)

Shotarou (Muffled voice): Come in!

(Sakura opened the door and quickly is met with a strong smell of quickly waved her hand while Akira quickly made a small light candle with his finger. The screen moves to show Shotarou wearing a mask.)

Shotarou: (Taking off his mask) Hey, guys! What's up?

Akira: Making another sculpture, Shotarou?

Shotarou: You damn right, I am!

Sakura: Wow… what is it?

Shotarou: I'm making the fight All Might had with that Villain a few weeks ago. It will become a definite mark in Hero history!

(The screen kind of teeters because of the smell of paint.)

Ryuji: Uh… does your paint always smell?

Shotarou: Oh… sorry. My paint does leave a bit of an odor.

(Nonetheless, the screen, following Akira and Sakura, moves out of the room, saying goodbye to Shotarou.)

Sakura: Takeru's next, right?

(The screen moves to get Takeru's room. Akira grabs the door and opened it to reveal a darkly lit room.)

Akira: Takeru!

Takeru (Turning around): And a surprise visit from my friends at U.A.!

(The screen shows the massive computer Takeru has. It also shows everything of his stream.)

Takeru (Turning back to his streaming camera): Say hi to Sakura and Akira, chat!

(The screen shows Akira and Sakura waving, showing up on one of the screens.)

Takeru: You guys doing a vlog?

Akira: Oui. We're recording a video of our entire dorm.

Takeru: Sounds fun. Good luck with that guys!

(The screen follows them out of the room. They quickly move to the elevator and moved up another floor.)

Sakura: The final frontier! The fourth floor!

Akira: Here, we have Akaza, Misao, and the room of yours truly!

(The screen moves to follow the two students towards Misao's door. Akira knocked on it.)

Misao: What's up?

(The door opens and Misao popped his head out.)

Misao: Akira? Sakura? What's up?

Akira: We're vlogging our dorm room! You're one of the last of the boys!

Misao: Oh? Well, come in.

(The screen follows Akira and Sakura into the room, along with Misao waving to the screen. The screen moves around to look around.)

Misao: Sorry, my room's not that grand or anything.

Sakura: Man… that fish still gives me the creeps.

Akira: Mon dieu… do fish always have that stoned look when they're caught, Misao?

Misao: (Chuckles) Well, no.

(The screen then moves out of the room, with Akira and Misao saying goodbye. Sakura then moves to Akaza's door, knocking on it.)

Akaza: Come in.

(Sakura gently opens the door to see Akaza with a wrench in his hand.)

Sakura: Hi, Akaza!

Akaza: Oh, hey, Sakura. Akira.

Akira: Doing your daily maintenance?

Akaza: Yeah.

(The screen turns to see one of Akaza's drones on a white tarp with some miscellaneous tools on the side.)

Akaza: Sorry, don't have a lot going on.

Ryuji: Whoa! Is that the Unicorn Gundam?

(The screen has moved to one of Akaza's display shelves, which had the RX-200 Unicorn Gundam Gunpla model.)

Akaza: Yeah. Took 10 hours to build that guy.

Ryuji: Wow… such attention to detail…

Sakura: Ryuji! Focus!

(The screen quickly focuses back to Akaza's room.)

Akira: Sorry to bother you, mon ami.

Akaza: It's alright. I could use a break anyway.

(The screen goes outside of the room with Akira and Sakura.)

Akira: And now, here we are, the piece de resistance.

(Akira opens the door to introduce the screen into an orange room.)

Akira: Bienvenue… dans ma chambre!

Ryuji: Well, you really are going with the whole fire theme, aren't you?

(The screen looks around while Sakura plops herself onto Akira's bed.)

Akira: (Picking up a picture of Sakura he framed) And of course, always have your loved ones close by.

(The screen then sees Sakura getting up and kissing Akira right on the cheek.)

Ryuji: Well, that was on camera!

(The screen follows Sakura and Akira out. One more time, they board the elevator and go up to the final floor of the building.)

Akira: And now, we're on the fifth floor, the final one!

Sakura: We have… an odd collection of friends on this floor.

Ryuji: What do you mean?

Akira: Well, we have Kuroto, Hiromu and Daisuke on this floor.

Ryuji: Oh.

(The screen slowly approaches one of the doors but suddenly.)

Kuroto (Muffled): WATASHI WA KAMI DA!

Akira: Case and point.

(Akira knocks on the door. Sakura gently opens it only to find Kuroto's mad cackling.)

Akira: I bet he doesn't even know we're here.

(Suddenly, Kuroto stops his cackling and turns to the screen.)

Kuroto: What is this? A record of my ascension?

Akira: No, Kuroto. I told you. We're doing a vlog style showcase of our dorm.

Kuroto: Well then… take in the magnificence of my palace!

(The screen surveys the room. Nothing noteworthy other than the pillows shaped like 6, 9, and 10.)

Kuroto: Now that you've basked in my presence, vacate this area at once!

(Kuroto shoves the screen, Akira and Sakura out of the room.)

Ryuji: Well, he was… intriguing.

Akira: You get used to him.

(Akira quickly goes to the next door. Before he could open it, Daisuke opened it, startling him.)

Daisuke: Hey there.

Akira: Nice timing.

Daisuke: I knew you guys were vlogging. I heard from the others.

Sakura: Really?

Daisuke: Come in, I got nothing to hide.

(The screen looks around, which is quite blue. Daisuke has hung mostly jean-like fabric to his room.)

Sakura: Well, the color blue really is your thing, huh, Daisuke?

Daisuke: And you know, Sakura, blue goes quite well with yellow…

Akira: You want to go there, mon ami?

Daisuke: I merely jest, Akira. Sakura is your… mademoiselle, as you would call her.

(Everyone has a little chuckle, and respectfully leave Daisuke's room.)

(Akira goes to the last door. He knocked on it, but no answer. He twisted the knob, and the door just swung open.)

Akira: Ah… bonjour, Hirmou?

(The camera then cuts to Hiromu, asleep on his bed. He was drooling on his pillow.)

Sakura: He sleeps on his back?

Akira: He's been like this for a while. No one knows why.

Ryuji: I think it's best if we leave. Don't want to disturb him.

(Akira and Sakura both nods. Before the screen left though, it took a quick survey of the room, which was mostly brown.)

Ryuji: Alright, now the girls' dorms, right?

Sakura: Yep, and we'll start from the ones up here, and work out way down!

Akira: Down?

Sakura: Yep! So, we'll end the tour where we started!

(The screen follows Sakura all the way to the other side of the dorm building.)

Sakura: Welcome to the girl's rooms!

(The screen pans to four doors on the left-hand side.)

(Sakura moves to the furthest door, and opened it.)

Sakura: And, this is my beehive! And I, am its queen!

(The screen moves around, while Akira also has a look around.)

Akira: Hm… I don't think I've ever been to your room before.

Sakura: Well, you wonder why? Because I don't want you stinking it up!

(Akira pouts, which Sakura only boops Akira on the nose as a response. The screen does have a look around, which is more yellow and very bee-like.)

Ryuji: This should be very quick.

(The screen then moves out of the room and proceeds to the closest door to the elevator. Sakura knocked on it, and Sora popped her head out.)

Sora: Oh! Hey, guys! What's up?

Akira: We're vlogging our dorm!

Sora: Oh… I haven't cleaned up yet…

Sakura: No biggie, Sora! Come on!

(Sora reluctantly lets them in. The screen shows a somewhat disorganized room, with some soda cans on the floor.)

Sora: It's not ideal… but a girl's gotta live.

Ryuji: Don't worry. My big sis's room is messier.

(Sora shrugs, and Sakura and Akira move out of her room. The screen follows them down one floor.)

Sakura: And here, the class sweetheart and the class prez lives!

(Akira knocked on one of the doors, and Kasumi appeared.)

Kasumi: Hi guys! What's up?

Sakura: Kasumi! We're vlogging our rooms!

Kasumi: Really? That sounds like fun! Come on in!

(Kasumi opens her door further to let them in. The screen temporarily gets a screen flare, due to how bright and pink her room is. Sakura and Akira cover their eyes as such.)

Akira: Never realized how bright your room was, Kasumi.

Kasumi: Sorry… I keep forgetting how much glitter I use.

(Nonetheless, the screen moves away and Sakura and Akira follow knocked.)

Fumiko: Hello?

Akira: Prez? It's us!

(The door opens to Fumiko.)

Fumiko: Well, this is a surprise.

Sakura: Fumiko! Remember when we said that we're vlogging our dorm?

Fumiko: Can I assume that that is going on right now?

(The screen nods, going up and down.)

Fumiko: Well, I have nothing to hide. Come in!

(The screen goes inside to see what was inside. It looked very professional, but there was one Dallas Fuel poster right over her bed.)

Akira: What's this?

Fumiko: That is the poster of my favorite eSports team, the Dallas Fuel! Ask Takeru about it.

(The screen focuses on the Dallas Fuel poster. After a bit of looking around, the screen goes outside, following Akira and Sakura back to the elevator.)

Sakura: Now the final stretch! We have two students left!

Akira: Our music mademoiselle, Miku, and our resident brit, Ginko!

Ryuji: Good, cause I'm getting kind of drowsy.

(Sakura quickly knocked on one door, and Ginko popped her head out.)

Ginko: Hello there!

Sakura: Hey, Ginko!

Ginko: Are you guys doing a vlog thing?

Akira: If you don't mind, can we have a look inside?

Ginko: Sure!

(The screen goes inside to Ginko's room. It was fairly plain, but the bed was more European looking.)

Ginko: Sorry, guys… don't really have a lot to show…

Akira: No problem.

Sakura: You know what they always say, "Simple is best!"

(The screen then moves out and Akira and Sakura go out as well.)

Sakura: And now…

(Sakura is interrupted by a very soothing flute music.)

Akira: Sacré bleu! Do you hear that?

Ryuji: Yeah! Sounds majestic!

Sakura: Then, if you'd please!

(The screen follows Sakura to the final door of the dorm. The music is coming from right behind the door. Sakura opens the door and introduces the screen to Miku on her chair, playing her flute.)

(The screen carefully goes for a rotating panning shot around Miku, taking in her beauty as she plays. Once she was done, she turns and gets surprised.)

Miku: Oh! Hello!

Akira: Pardon, Miku. Hope we weren't interrupting.

Miku: It's okay. I was just practicing for a charity concert next week.

Sakura: Oh, right! You play all osrts of classical instruments, right?

(Miku sets her flute down on her chair and moves towards her opens it to reveal a violin case, a flute case, a clarinet case, and a cello case.)

Akira: Mon dieu… that's a lot!

Miku: Believe me, this is only a few of the instruments I can play!

(Miku quickly whips her violin out of her case, and plays a small tune.)

Ryuji: Wow… that was amazing!

(Miku respectfully bows to the screen, swiping her hair aside in the process.)

(The screen moves away and follows Sakura and Akira back to the first floor and outside.)

Akira: Well, now we have showed you our rooms! Hope you enjoyed it!

Sakura: Be sure to give this video a like, subscribe, and share this video with your friends!

(Akira and Sakura then wave goodbye. Sakura waves her hand, while Akira gives a small salute. Then, the screen blacks out.)


	13. Step On A Crack

Step On A Crack

 **Synopsis: For a special training session, Isamu Academy High School sent not four, but five students to U.A. to participate.**

It was another passing day for U.A., with Class 1-A seated quietly in their class. Aizawa came in soon after they had, following behind him were some children, no older than Class 1-A themselves. Aizawa quickly explained that they are from a different school, Isamu High School, and will be training with them as special guests.

One of them was white haired, glasses wearing. Her crystal white hair reflected the lights in the room. Another one was more on the chubby side, and seemed to be quite nervous, as he was sweating a lot. He had brown hair, and was sticking up. There was also a short, grey haired young man that's slouching. There was also a girl hiding behind the white-haired girl, but was concealing her face. There was another student, but unlike the others, he was quite a contrast. He had a giant leather jacket over his school uniform.

"Thank you for accommodating us." The girl introduced. "From Isamu High School Hero Course, I'm Kashiko Sekigai."

"Likewise." The brown haired one added. "I'm Tadan Dadan."

"Fujimi." The grey haired one replied.

"Kensei. Kensei Mikami." The leather jacket said.

All of Class 1-A said hello to them, albeit in a very mixed manner of responses. Aizawa turned and then noticed something.

"I thought there was supposed to be five of you." He commented.

That's when the girl behind Kashiko slowly revealed herself. She had orange hair and a snake's head for her head, which was… quite alarming for some. However, Tsuyu's face immediately brightened up at the sight of her.

"Tsuyu!" The snake girl cried.

"Habuko!" Tsuyu called out.

Izuku and Ochako were pleasantly surprised, saying that this is something that normally shouldn't occur in nature. Kaminari tried to get Kashiko's number, but Jirou immediately intercepted.

"Why are we even here…" Fujimi muttered. "U.A.'s full of nothing self-righteous pricks…"

"What did you say?" Bakugo screamed. "Come and say that to my face, you Isamu-shit!"

Aizawa quickly shot a glare at Bakugo, shutting him down. And while the other students began to acclimate themselves with the guests, Izuku noticed Kensei seemed very familiar to him. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it, since he and his friends were all ordered to get to the forest arena for today's training.

All of Class 1-A eventually came in costume with the other Isamu students. However, Kensei didn't seem different. He had just a black trench jacket over a white shirt, and black pants. Izuku noticed this, but never paid any attention to it.

Aizawa quickly explained the training, as well as All Might, who had arrived from the sky. Everyone perked up at his presence, but Kensei still didn't seem fazed by it.

"Well students!" All Might announced in his bold voice. "Today's training will be survival! Last team to be eliminated will be the winners!"

Everyone quickly formed teams. But since there was odd number of students, All Might allowed the Isamu students to be grouped up together. After the groups had been formed, the training began, and the groups set off into the forest.

And for the most part, the training went as normal for Class 1-A. Kirishima, Shouji, and Momo, who were partnered with Bakugo, were left behind while the latter took care of two whole groups. The Isamu students were observing them on top of a plateau, studying their moves.

"Hmmm." Kashiko said. "It would seem the one called Bakugo just charges in blindly."

"Well then." Fujimi grinned evilly. "Isolate him, and the others should fall!"

Dadan and Habuko agreed, but Dadan noticed something.

"Hey, where did Kensei go?" He asked.

All of the Isamu students noticed that one of their friends were gone. Fujimi didn't seem to mind it, but the others were concerned.

"Who cares!" He shouted. "Let's just get down there and take care of those bastards!"

"Wait!" Kashiko advised. "Without Kensei, we might have catch him in the crossfire! Let's find him first!"

Fujimi groaned, but agreed nonetheless. So, the four students set off to find their lost friend. Meanwhile, back on the ground, Kirishima, Shouji, and Momo stopped to catch their breaths.

"Bakugo… does he not know how to dial it back?" Shouji asked.

"Kirishima. Is he like this on a daily basis?" Momo asked.

"Nah. He just gets really excited when combat is involved." Kirishima chuckled. "It's his best quality, I tell ya."

The three had a small laugh, but then they heard steps. They quickly braced themselves, only to find Kensei walking slowly towards them. They were confused, but still cautious nonetheless.

"Hey, aren't you one of the guys from Isamu?" Kirishima asked.

Kensei looked up, stopping a few feet away from them. He scanned all three of the students, staying silent the whole time.

"Uh… excuse me?" Momo said. "Can you hear us?"

Kensei stopped, unzipping his trench coat. It revealed a Sclash Driver, but they couldn't recognize it of how dark their surroundings were.

"I thought Bakugo was on your team." He stated. "Where is he?"

"If you're looking for him, we don't even know." Shouji replied.

"But, if you're looking for a fight, we're more than enough for you!" Kirishima smiled, activating his Quirk on his arms.

Momo began to create something out of her back, while Shouji made two fists. Kensei didn't utter a single word, only surveying the three U.A. students in front of him.

"Very well." He said quietly. "If that's what you wish…"

He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small item of some kind. It was shaped like a bottle. He twisted the knob on the top, turning it on.

 **DANGER…**

The item then began to play a standby sound like the Jaws theme. Kensei raised the item up to beside his head, and then he inserted it into his Driver.

 **CROCODILE!**

Triggering another standby sound, he then slammed down on the lever of the Driver, transforming.

 **WARERU! KUWARERU! KUDAKECHIRU!**

 **CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORAAA!**

Kensei was then encased in some kind of glass beaker with pruple liquid slowly engulfing him. Once he was completely consumed by the liquid, large crocodile arms sprung up on either side of the beaker and cracked the beaker. Then it burst, turning Kensei into an armored warrior. Another pair of crocodile arms attached to the sides of his head, revealing his turquoise eyes. What came after the announcement was a scream of a woman.

The U.A. students were surprised by this. Kensei, now transformed into this new form, spoke menacingly at them.

"Now… face my fury… as Rogue…" He muttered.

The three students charged at Rogue, before they were met with the same woman screaming sound that echoed throughout the campus.

All Might and Aizawa heard this, and got concerned.

"You think that was one of ours?" Aizawa asked.

"It will be fine." All Might smiled. "Worse-case scenario, I will jump in and end this training quickly."

Aizawa bit his lip, but he trusted All Might's judgement, so he let the training continue.

Meanwhile, with Izuku and Todoroki's group, they had managed to avoid capture. They both decided that it was more tactical to find higher ground. With promises to not fight each other, each group made their up top.

Izuku scanned the arena from up top, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Find anything, Midoriya?" Todoroki asked.

"Nothing as of yet…" Izuku muttered.

The two groups both looked over the forest, unaware of what is happening just a few miles from where they were. Well, they became aware once they saw a couple of trees crumbling.

"Wait, what's going on with those trees?" Mina asked, pointing at said trees.

The eight students all turned their heads towards the myriad of trees that were consumed by dirt clouds.

"Looks like someone's in a hgue fight." Ojiro commented. "Probably Bakugo, if I had to guess."

"Well, it ain't me, Tails." Bakugo's voice interrupted. "Cause I'm right here."

Everyone was startled by the fact that Bakugo was right behind them. They were also a bit confused, as Bakugo was never this calm in a situation like this, on top of the fact that he wasn't attacking.

"Wait…" Ochako said. "If you're here… then who's that down there?"

"Hell if I know." Bakugo replied. "It's probably one of those Isamu-shits."

Well, that explained everything. Izuku suggested that everyone should see what was up. They began to descend and run towards the destruction. On the way, Todoroki noticed that Bakugo was alone.

"Hey, where's Yaoyorozu?" He asked.

Bakugo then realized that he was alone as well. He quickly looked behind him.

"They were right behind me!" He shouted. "Slowpokes!"

Todoroki's eyes hardened, but still continued on. He only hoped that his girlfriend would be okay.

The eight U.A. students eventually reached the place they were heading for. They were shocked by what they saw. The trees were all blown back, some had fallen down, with the only thing remains of the tree being the stumps. The grass of had also been blown away, with light brown dirt to replace it all. Some of the nearby insects that had also made homes here were found dead, which Koda had found sad.

"Wha… what happened here?" Tsuyu asked.

Suddenly, Mina gasped and quickly rushed over somewhere. The dust cloud slowly dissipated and there they found Kirishima, injured all over, groaning, slouched over a tree.

"Kiri! Kiri!" She screamed as she shook him. "Come on! Wake up!"

Kirishima winced, and slowly got up. He groaned as he tried to sit up. The others quickly ran up to him, but in the process, they also found Shouji. Unlike Kirishima, he had a tree on top of him. So, Ochako, Ojiro, and Koda helped him up.

"What happened, Kirishima?" Bakugo asked.

"Ah…" Kirishima grunted, still feeling pain from his injuries. "We… fought one of the Isamu guys… turns out he packed more than a punch."

As if on cue, steps cracked the dirt and rocks on the ground. Out of the dissipating dust clouds, stepped in Rogue, dragging something behind him. Todoroki immediately recognized what it was.

"Yaoyorozu!" He shouted.

Everyone was surprised, until they saw it. Rogue was dragging Momo behind him, holding her by her face. Rogue looked down at her, and then just tossed her towards the U.A. students. She rolled on the dirt ground eventually Todoroki stopped her by picking her up.

"Yaoyorozu! Yaoyorozu!" He called.

Momo groaned, but didn't wake up. Todoroki sighed relieved, at least she'll be alright.

"Todoroki. Give her to us." Ochako suggested. "We'll keep her safe."

Todoroki nodded, and helped her over to a tree. Then he turned his attention back to Rogue. Neither side had made a move yet, so there was still tension that was very much present in the air. To break the ice, Izuku spoke up.

"Why?" He asked. "Why did you do this? Even if this is training, this is too far!"

Rogue didn't utter a single word, just started down at Bakugo. He then raised his arm and pointed a finger at him.

"You. Katsuki Bakugo." He called out.

Everyone turned their attention to Bakugo, who was all confused. Still, since he was the subject, he stepped forward.

"What?" He shouted back.

"You may not remember me… but I do." Rogue explained. "During Junior High…"

Bakugo took interest at the words Junior High. It was back in his "I'm better than everyone I know" phase. He then remembered. Aside from bullying Izuku, he had also bullied a handful of other students. There was one who had a unique fashion sense, and a pretty unique Quirk to boot. But, since he couldn't do much against Bakugo, he had been casted aside. And every time he tried to make a move, Bakugo would get in his way, belittle him, and then continue to receive his praise.

"I honestly should be thanking you." Rogue continued. "Because of your harsh treatment… it drove me to go stronger."

"Strong enough… to defeat you." He finished.

Bakugo smiled, and then got into his launching stance. His hands sparked.

"You want to go, punk?" He taunted.

Rogue stood emotionless, opening his arms in fact. Bakugo gritted his teeth, and launched himself up into the air. Once he got high enough, he dived down with the full force a punch.

"DIE!" He screamed.

The punch impacted with a loud crash. The other students covered themselves, but quickly saw what happened. Bakugo had landed a huge punch right on Rogue's torso, but it did absolutely nothing. Rogue stared down at Bakugo's eyes.

"Pitiful." Rogue uttered.

Rogue punched the arm off of him and landed a critical roundhouse kick. Bakugo tumbled a bit, but stopped himself by digging his hands into the dirt. Rogue ran towards him. Bakugo did likewise, getting a little boost from his Explosion. He tried to grab him, but Rogue dodged the arm and just elbowed him right below his neck.

Bakugo felt a sharp pain, and quickly stopped to recover. Rogue then grabbed hold of him, and began to throw a storm of kneeing to his gut. Once he was done, he stood up Bakugo and then landed a critical uppercut, which sent him flying back. Bakugo landed back on the ground with a loud thud.

The others, who were just watching, tried to figure out when to intervene.

"We have to help him!" Izuku begged.

He took a step forward, but then he was stopped. A hand was on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Kashiko and the other Isamu students.

"You mustn't." She pleaded. "Kensei… you can't stop him."

"Why not?" Ojiro asked. "We could easily take him down by numbers."

"That's not the problem!" Fujimi growled. "Man, you U.A. types are dense."

"Just… let us handle it, please." Habuko said. "Trust us."

Dadan nodded, agreeing with his classmates. Tsuyu, who had been helping the girls treated their friends, heard the whole thing. She walked up beside her friend and nodded.

"Let's leave this to them." She suggested.

Izuku hesitated, but agreed nonetheless. Todoroki placed a hand on his shoulder, just so Izuku would feel a little bit easier.

Meanwhile, Bakugo finally got a solid hit in against Rogue. He faked an explosion and threw him over his arm. Rogue covered himself as Bakugo began to throw punches on his face. He then withdrew one arm and then pulled out something from his sleeve. It was the Steam Blade.

He quickly swiped it across Bakugo's midriff, throwing him off balance and injuring him. Bakugo stumbled back, holding his body. He saw that his blood was slowly spilling, but the injury was definitely there. He panted as Rogue threw the Blade aside.

"I could do this all day!" Bakugo taunted.

Rogue seethed, and began to throw more punches. From behind some trees, All Might was watching. He would've intervened earlier but he was forced out of his Muscle Form, so he couldn't go in.

"I'm sorry, Young Bakugo…" He muttered.

Rogue landed the one more punch, but Bakugo also landed an explosion on Rogue's face. Rogue stumbled back, with Bakugo doing the same. Rogue brushed his chin, but Bakugo was just barely holding on. Rogue scoffed, and just slammed down the lever on his Sclash Driver.

 **CRACK UP FINISH!**

Rogue's legs began to glow, then suddenly, sharp jagged edges appeared on all sides of his legs.

 _Kensei Mikami! Quirk: Jaws!_

 _He can sprout sharp like spikes on all sides of his legs. He can use them for some killer pincer maneuvers!_

Rogue prepared him for a final attack, and then he jumped forward. He got Bakugo between his legs. Putting strength into his legs, he slowly closed the gap, crushing Bakugo with his lower legs. He finally closed the door, which resulted in Bakugo in flipping over on his head. He was knocked out by the move, but groaned out of exhaustion and pain.

"Kacchan!" Izuku called.

Rogue got back on his feet again, and looked down at Bakugo. He picked him up by his collar. He clenched a fist with his free hand and prepared another punch.

"It's over…" He muttered.

He was about to throw it, but then he stopped. He couldn't move his body, he was even forced to let go of Bakugo. Fujimi caught him and just dragged him away.

"You're actually tolerable when you're not yelling…!" He complained.

Rogue turned his eyes to see Habuko had used her Quirk on him.

"Mongoose…!" He scowled.

Then, Dadan fired a flurry of missiles around him, covering him with smoke. Habuko was forced to take her eyes off of him, releasing Rogue from her paralysis. Then Kashiko moved in as fast as she could and quickly pulled out the bottle from his Driver. Rogue then reverted back to Kensei.

He looked around dejectedly, with Kashiko panting heavily as if she had just swallowed something hard, holding the bottle.

"Kensei…" She said. "That's enough. You've had your fill."

Kensei just looked at his classmates, and just walked off. The rest of the Isamu students followed after him. In the meantime, the other U.A. students helped their injured friends back to the classrooms.

When the training was over and all of the Isamu students had left, the students that were disqualified earlier in the training were told of what happened.

"Whoa! Bakugo got what?" Kaminari spluttered.

"Sounds pretty serious." Sero added. "Hope he recovers."

"Man, I missed it?!" Mineta complained. "I'd love to see Bakugo get wasted!"

That complaint was quickly shot down by most of the class, but they were still concerned.

"I know you are all worried, but Bakugo will recover!" Iida said, trying to lighten up the mood. "Let's just go home and rest up! We have a long day ahead of us!"

With that said, all of the students began to file out of the classroom, going their separate ways. However, they all stopped by the infirmary to say goodbye to their friends. Todoroki offered to stay behind with Momo until she was discharged. Bakugo, who was lying on a bed of his own, just started out the window. Something Kensei said to him stuck to him.

" _I honestly should be thanking you." Rogue continued. "Because of your harsh treatment… it drove me to go stronger."_

"Tch." He muttered. "Like he needed it."


	14. Racing Minds

Racing Minds

 **Synopsis: Ryotarou tries to go about his day but his personalities have other ideas.**

The sun creaked over the sky with a blinding yellow light. As it rose, the light reflected through a window and shone right onto Ryotarou's bed. Ryotarou winced, trying to avoid the light. After a few seconds of refusing, he yawned and stood up on his bed. Luckily, it was Saturday, so there were no classes for today.

He put on some slippers and sloppily walked over to his window. He pulled away the blinds, allowing the sunlight to engulf his room. The yellow light reflected off his brown coffee table and desk. The light also luminated his small white couch, which effectively lit up the room slightly more.

Ryotarou covered his eyes to let his eyes adjust to the light, but eventually stopped squinting. He went over to one of his drawers and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear. He went inside the bathroom and washed up for the day. Coming out, he quickly dried his hair with a towel and put on some clothes.

He grabbed a pair of black training pants and a white shirt. He put on a grey track jacket and a pair of white sneakers. Ryotarou went over to his door and walked out to his dorm hallways. He quietly got on to the elevator on the other end of the hall and rode it down to the ground floor.

When he arrived, he found that some of his classmates have already got up and are relaxing in the common areas. Sakura was dozing a little bit more on Akira's shoulder, to which he happily patted her head. Fumiko had just arrived from her early morning jog, to which she was resting now with an energy drink.

"Oh, good morning, Ryotarou." Fumiko greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Ryotarou replied, in his usual soft-spoken voice.

"Where you off to this early?" She asked.

"My sister asked if I could help out at the café today." Ryotarou explained. "So… I'm going there."

After that small exchange, Ryotarou proceeded out of the door of the dorm, leaving his three friends behind in the lounge. He continued on, out of his school campus and eventually making his way towards his towards his home.

He walked on for a bit, eventually reaching the café, Milk Dipper. Saying that name always gave Ryotarou a pleasant feeling. He breathed in, smiled, and then walked over to the door.

Opening the door, a small bell rang. He found that the café hasn't changed much, but looking a lot less cramped. All of the chairs are sat up on the tables and are waiting to be put back down on the floor. The wooden floor

He rubbed his hands and began to work. He put down all of the chairs one by one, placing them gently on the ground with an audible clack. He continued this until he heard one of the doors from the back of the room open.

"My, my, you work fast." Complimented a feminine voice.

Ryotarou knew that voice. It was his older sister, Airi. She had been living alone since Ryotarou had moved out, but she was able to handle the café business on her own. After setting down the last chair, Ryotarou turned around to face her.

"Hey, sis." He greeted.

But before he could say anything else, he inhaled sharply. Then, his hair turned into the color purple, with his eyes also changing into said color. Then, this different Ryotarou spun around and pulled out a punk hat from thin air. He spun it onto his head and smiled widely.

"Big sis!" Ryotarou cried in a more childish voice. "I missed you!"

Airi shook her head. Ryotarou's personality always had the ability to spring out whenever they feel like. This one, Ryuta, was the most rambunctious one out of the bunch.

"Yes, yes Ryuta, I know." Airi sighed. "I missed you too, but can I have Ryotarou back, please?"

"Why?" Ryuta whined. "We only just got back!"

"Customers will be coming soon, and… you're not exactly the most welcoming type." Airi admitted.

Ryuta paused for a second. He wouldn't admit it, but she was right.

"Okay…" He sighed. "But I'll be back."

Ryuta then retreated it back into Ryotarou's mind, allowing him to return. Ryotarou stumbled a bit, but regained his footing.

"Ryuta… I told him to stop doing that…" He complained.

"You can't help it." Airi assured. "Ryuta is that type of child."

Ryotarou rubbed the back of his neck, and went back to work.

The day in the café went as a normal. Customers came in at a steady pace, so Ryotarou and Airi weren't overborn with too much work. Occasionally, one of Ryotarou's personality would come out to work their magic on the customers.

For example, when a group of girls came for a drink or two, Ryotarou's blue persona, Urako, would work his charm on them. He would use all sorts of poetry and suave language to gain their admiration. He even got their phone numbers. Also, his green persona, Odebu, made an appearance. He would break up any arguments among the customers. And if any small children came around. He shared candy with them.

After the morning rush of customers was over, Ryotarou was taking a break. Airi was wiping her hand in the sink behind the counter, and was impressed.

"Well, Ryotarou." She said. "I gotta say, you haven't lost your touch."

Ryotarou was about to say something, but then his eyes and hair turned into a shade of white. Ryotarou, now his white persona Sieg, twirled a bit before answering Airi's question.

"But of course, dear sister." He proclaimed in a very elaborate and Shakespearean way. "Our very presence draws our customers in."

Airi just shook her head. With the initial breakfast-lunch rush over, she can now handle the rest of the day alone. She said so accordingly.

"Thank you for helping me today, Sieg." She said. "I can handle the rest of the day alone. You can go."

Sieg turned back and bowed down. Then, raising his hand into the air, he gracefully stepped out of the café. Airi then went back to her work, while leaving her brother to go about his business.

Ryotarou, having regained his body from Sieg, quietly walked down the street. He sighed as he kept on walking with his hands in his pockets.

"And I thought I could finally get a day for myself…" He muttered to himself. "You guys really want to see the world, don't you?"

His mind signaled a state of agreement, but still he felt that his day was robbed of him. Ryotarou continued on before he heard a glass bottle shatter. He turned to see where the sound came from. He saw that some older looking thugs were picking on the same school girls that had talked with Urako before.

Ryotarou didn't want to get involved, but someone in his mind forced him over to see what was up. He hid behind some wooden boxes and got in close. He stood very still. The thugs seemed to be ganging up on the girls. Ryotarou also noted that one of the thugs had taken the girl's phones, so the girls were on their own.

"Hey there, little misses." The leaner looking one said. "You busy?"

"We can certainly kill some time with you." Another one said, touching the girls. "You could provide the… entertainment.

The girls all winced and backed away, but the thugs just slowly crept up closer.

"Don't worry…" The thug leader said menacingly. "We won't hurt you… much."

Truth be told, he was scared. Ryotarou knew these girls thanks to Urako, and knew abandoning them would be the wrong thing to do, but he also didn't want to get beaten up.

'What should I do…?' He thought to himself.

He would get his answer very quickly. He sharply inhaled, his eyes and hair turning to a shade of red this time. This new Ryotarou cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"You sit back, Ryotarou." He said in a much more vivid voice. "I got this."

The three boys were now on top of the girls. They slowly approached them with their hands out, each finger twiddling like worms. The girls buckled and braced for the worst. But that moment of tension was interrupted when one of the girl's phones began to ring. The thugs scoffed and tried to ignore it but the ringtone was getting more annoying.

"Oh, give me that!" The leader growled.

He swiped the phone from one of the other thugs and checked who was calling. It seemed like an unknown number, but the thug couldn't be so sure. He picked it up, but made sure to put it on speaker towards the girls.

"Speak." The thug said quietly.

The girls, scared and confused at the same time, plucked up the courage they had and spoke quietly.

"H-hello?" They asked.

"Tell those bozos holding the phone to look behind them." The voice on the other line requested.

The thugs did so, only for the two of them to get a clean right hook punch to their faces. The leader was stunned, which allowed him to be thrown over the attacker's shoulder. After getting his bits together, he rubbed the dirt off his face and shot his head up.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

The figure, was Ryotarou, but in a very different state of mind. His hair was not only red, but it was also spiky. When he opened his eyes, they were also in similar color of red, and he had devilish smile to go along with it. He didn't say anything other than making a pose. This was Ryotarou's most prominent red persona, Momon.

"Ore… sanjou!" He announced. (That's "I have arrived" in Japanese)

The girls were taken back by this sudden appearance from Ryotarou. They tried to figure out who it was, but to no avail, they couldn't see.

"Is that Urako?" One of them asked.

"No, I think that's one of that kid's other personalities." The other corrected.

Momon smirked, and cracked his knuckles. He quickly turned to the girls.

"You ladies get on out of here." He said. "I'll teach these assholes a lesson."

Momon quickly looked around for something. He found what he was looking for nearby. He grabbed a short but sturdy metal pipe, which was about as tall as an umbrella. He swung it around for a bit before resting it on his shoulder. He clicked his head, and the girls took it as their signal to run. The thugs saw their playthings run away from them. They turned their attention onto Ryotarou.

"You… you…!" The leader sneered. "I will kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try." Momon taunted, making a hand gesture to come at him.

The thugs all raised their fists and yelled as they ran at Momon. He just let the metal pipe drop to the ground and let the party begin.

The first thug swung a fist, missing him completely. Momon just turned around, and after landing a quick whack to the face, he kicked him into a stack of garbage bags. The first thug recovered and this time, went for a kick. Ryotarou took the kick, and began to spin around. Then he let go, letting the thug flail helplessly into a side of the building.

The second thug had also grabbed a metal pipe, and began to swing madly at Momon. As they just random and aimless swings, Momon was able to dodge them effortlessly. When the thug came for downward slam, he just caught it, and just pulled the pipe away from him. Momon then bat him on the head twice, knocking him out.

The leader then came in swinging, landing a clean hit on Momon's face. Momon stumbled back a bit, but still stood on his two feet. He quickly wiped a bit of his lip, and only found a small smear of blood. Momon smirked, and just tossed the two pipes aside. He cracked his neck and charged the leader at great speed. The leader was tackled into another wall. Momon then kneed him in the stomach, and then threw him over his shoulder. The leader's back landed on the hard ground with a loud thud, knocking him out.

Momon panted, wiping away the small blood spot on his lip. Then, after tying up the three to each other with some zip-ties, he discreetly left. But before he went back, he swung by the pharmacy and grabbed a box of band-aids.

By the time he had returned to his dorm, the sun was already beginning to set. Ryotarou, having got his body back, entered the building and went into the student lounge. There, he found Kasumi and Hiromu enjoying a little small dinner together.

"Damn, Ryotarou!" Hiromu commented, getting up from his seat. "What happened to you?"

Ryotarou then only just realized that his face, clothes, and hair were covered with dirt, soot, and dust. He quickly dusted himself off.

"Nothing major." He assured. "Just a little scuffle with some people. But Momon took care of them."

"I'll say." Hiromu answered. "That one always enjoyed a good fight."

"Even still, let's have a look at that nasty gash on your lip." Kasumi requested, getting up from her seat. "I assume that bag has some band-aids?"

In no time, Kasumi had done what she said she would do. Ryotarou's lip gash was now sealed up thanks to the band-aid.

"There we go!" She smiled. "Good as new!"

Ryotarou rubbed his finger on the band-aid, feeling its fuzzy texture. He was satisfied.

"Kasumi, you really do have sturdy hands." He complimented.

"Aw, thanks." Kasumi smiled.

She got up and left for the elevators, but before Ryotarou could go after her, Hiromu stopped him. Ryotarou was confused until Hiromu gave him a letter.

"It's for you." He explained. "From two girls. They also said 'thank you'."

Ryotarou, although at first puzzled, realized what Hiromu was on about. After reaching the safety of his room, he cut open the envelope and read the letter in his face.

 _Ryotarou._

 _Thanks for helping us today. I know we've never really met, since Urako was the one who introduced us to you. Vice versa included. But from what he told us, he was right, you are a good guy._

 _Imagine our surprise when you came to our rescue. I mean, it wasn't you, but it was you, AH IT'S SO CONFUSING!_

 _Nonetheless, thanks for the rescue. I hope we get to meet again. And since you got our number through Urako, you know how to call us!_

 _From, Tsukasa and Umika_

'Well, would you look at that?' Urako's voice echoed through in Ryotarou's mind. 'My charms have come through!"

'We wouldn't even have to get involved if you hadn't used those charms of yours at all!' Momon's voice burst in.

'Guys, guys!' Odebu's voice interrupted. 'At least Ryotarou's okay, right?'

Ryotarou just sighed as he prepared to go to sleep. His personalities are what made him into who he is, even if they are falsely mistaken for him at times. He's happy to have them. He wouldn't be anywhere without them.

"Wait, by the way, what happened to Kin-Chan today?" He asked.

But as soon as he said that, he heard a loud, but faint snoring within in his mind. That gave him his answer. He just sighed and shook his head as he just popped open his book to read for the rest of the night.


End file.
